The BFG: Friendship is Powerful
by judygumm
Summary: The BFG is now retold with Sophie having a friend named Joanna, who also gets kidnapped with Sophie by the BFG and they team up with him and the Queen of England to stop the nasty Giants from eating more humans. This story has friendship and magic. I decided to change my OC's name but I think it sounds better.
1. The Kidnapping and the Witching Hour

**I noticed one writer wrote a Fanfiction story called "Sophie's Friend." I gave me the idea of what if Sophie had a friend who was also kidnapped by the BFG. And she too helps Sophie, the BFG, and the Queen of England to stop the giants. Now I'm adding another character to this story. I changed her name because I think it'll suit her more than her original name and make it in her point of view.**

**On a side note, if they add The BFG in the movies section on this website, I might move this story to there. I'm looking forward to the live-action movie that's coming out in July.**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, from a bad dream, I looked around and was relieved it wasn't real. I looked at my clock and it was two forty-five in the morning. Everything in the room was silent and the street outside was quiet. There wasn't even a single sound and everything felt creepy.

From across the room, I saw my young friend, Sophie coming in the room with her blanket dragging across the floor with one of the cats sitting on it.

"Hi Sophie," I whispered gently, trying not to make noise or a sound in the dormitory. "Did my stepmother wake up and caught you?"

Sophie came to the orphanage when she was four years old, I was only ten years old when I met her. Sophie was my best friend but we were more like sisters and I would do anything to protect my friend. I was sixteen years old and Sophie was ten years old.

"Hi Joanna," Sophie said as she moved her blond hair out of her blue eyes. "Don't worry, the matron did not catch me. I just looked out of the windows and I locked them. I also moved the clock to three."

"Oh good," I said filled with relief. "You couldn't sleep again right?"

"No, this moonbeam is keeping me up, it's my insomnia and those silly men were yelling and I told them to knock it off."

"Ugh, those stupid drunk men," I said quietly. "Can't they at least show some respect and give us some peace and quiet?"

I then sighed and watched Sophie as she crawled into her bed and covered herself with her blanket.

"I can't sleep too. I feel strange."

I placed my long thick dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail over my back. Sophie reached for her glasses and placed them over her eyes.

"We better be quiet Sophie, or my stepmother will punish one of us," I said. "You know how she hates it whenever one of us gets out of bed after lights out."

My stepmother was a monster, she treats the girls here cruelly. We would get punished for making small mistakes and get locked in the cellar as a punishment. I just got out of the cellar yesterday for getting into a fight with one of the girls, last week.

"I know," Sophie said. "I'll be quiet."

Sophie picked up her flashlight and turned it on, and hid under the blanket to read a book. I slowly sat up on the bed and looked around. I saw the other girls in the dormitory sleeping in their beds, they were taken into the world of dreams. I fingered my locket around my neck.

Then there were footsteps from the hallway, Sophie and I did our drill. We immediately laid ourselves down and shut our eyes. Sophie turned off her flashlight.

Then the door opened as my stepmother looked in the room, and I paced in my breathing slowly to show that I was really asleep. Then my stepmother closed the door and the footsteps disappeared.

I then sat up and saw Sophie sitting up again, and we both sighed in relief.

"That was close," she said and looked back into her book.

"I know," I said, and I wrapped my arms around my legs and looked around the room.

Suddenly there was a loud thump, a few items broke and I looked up in shock. So did Sophie, her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What was that?" I asked.

Sophie shrugged her shoulders and she slowly looked at the doors. Driven by curiosity, she swung her bare feet to the floor. She slid out of bed in her cotton pale pink nightgown and she tiptoed to the glass doors. She opened the doors and looked out among the curtains.

"Joanna, you should see this," I slowly got out of bed in my sleeveless long dark blue nightgown and slipped on my soft black flat slippers and tiptoed slowly and did not make a sound. I wanted to get back into bed and not get in trouble, but a spell of curiosity was casted over me and dragged me to the glass doors. I came out on the balcony where Sophie was standing and looked out to stare at view of the village of High Street.

This was the witching hour, the girls here say it arrives at midnight, but Sophie thinks it starts at three o'clock in the morning. Someone whispered to us that the witching hour was the hour where human adults and children are in a deep, deep, sleep; it's been said that during that hour witches, ghosts, and goblins come out and have the world to them selves. The village looked really different during the night, than it was during the daytime. Sophie was the only person awake around three in the morning and like always, like now.

We stared at the outside world and suddenly we froze. A trash can was tipped over and there were stray cats hissing at whatever it was that tipped it over.

Suddenly a big hand appeared from the corner and placed the trash can back up and the cats ran away. Then a tall person was walking on the street. We ducked down so he wouldn't see us, we peered over the railing on the balcony and stared at the creature walking down the road and he was looking in the windows in each house he passed by.

My heart pounded in disbelief and fright. I prayed that it was dream.

"Is that a giant?" Sophie whispered.

"I think so," my hazel-green eyes stared at the giant. "But this is insane, giants don't exist. They only exist in fairy tales."

"I know," Sophie whispered. "But what is he doing?"

"Maybe it's a dream," I pinched my arm and realized that it was no dream.

Sophie and I stared at the giant, he was probably taller than twenty feet. He wore a long black cloak. In his hand, he carried a large suitcase and in his other hand was a long thin trumpet.

He stopped at the greengrocer's shop where our neighbors the Goochey's and their two children, Michael and Jane lived.

We kept watching as the giant took a step back and he put down his suitcase. He bent down and opened it and took out a glass jar with a glowing powder. He opened the lid off the jar and poured the glowing powder into the trumpet. He stood up and he placed the trumpet through the bedroom window where the children were sleeping and he blew through the trumpet.

But there wasn't a sound. I wonder what was it?

"What was that?" I whispered. I wanted to stay hidden but the spell of curiosity overtook me again and forced me to get up to take a closer look at the giant.

Sophie and I slowly stood up to watch him, as he pulled out the trumpet and he was packing his suitcase, he looked across the street and he saw us on the balcony staring at him. In the moonlight, I could see his dark eyes staring at us and his pale wrinkly face gleamed in the light of the moon. My heart dropped to my stomach in fear and I gasped. He started to come towards us.

"Oh no!" Sophie whispered. "He's seen us!"

"Hide!" I cried and we ran back into the room. I tripped over the curtains, I turned back and saw the giant coming closer to the orphanage. But I immediately hopped to my feet and jumped into Sophie's bed and hid underneath the blanket with her. My breathing and heart beat were pacing faster and my blood turned to ice. Sophie felt pale and trembled in fear.

"Did he see us?" Sophie asked.

"I'll check," I said and I slowly lifted a corner of the blanket and saw a huge hand with long fingers came in with an arm. The hand was reaching towards us on Sophie's bed.

We really did scream but the huge hand immediately smothered our screams with the blanket and grasped his fingers around us and lifted us up from Sophie's bed. He carried us out of the window with the blanket. After getting us outside, the giant grabbed four corners of the blanket. He picked up his suitcase and trumpet in the other hand with us in his other hand and he ran. Sophie and I were squirming inside the blanket. I saw a gap in the blanket and I pushed my head through to see where we were going. Sophie pushed her head through below the gap and we looked at what we were seeing.

The houses in the village were zooming pass us on each side. The Giant was running down High Street faster than a race car.

He turned on the street and I saw a man walking. The giant spun around, stopped and covered two lampposts with his hand and trumpet. The man looked back, swearing he could have saw something, but he did not see the giant. He then looked away and kept walking, I wanted to cry out to him for help, but my throat felt dry and I could not utter a sound.

He ran again, father and farther away from the village and through the forest, jumped over hedges and rivers.

Sophie and I hugged each other as we were being bumped against the Giant's leg like a sack of potatoes. As he ran, a scary question came into my head.

"What's he going to do with us?"

"Maybe he wants to eat us for breakfast when he gets home," said Sophie.

I hugged Sophie tighter in my arms, just as my late mother did when I was little. When Sophie first came to the orphanage, I promised her I would protect her with my life. We sat in the blanket and waited for our fate with the giant.


	2. Meeting The BFG

**Sorry for the long wait fans! I was distracted from other stories and life. But for writers, it takes time, energy, and inspiration to write more in the stories. They finally released the official trailer of the BFG! It looks really great! With Steven Spielberg directing this movie, it think it will be a hit! Enjoy this story and please review.**

* * *

Hours passed and it felt that the running giant would never stop, somehow he ran faster and faster. The wind blew into our faces, it stung my cheeks, I felt ice freezing on my face and spine, Sophie and I had to stay in the blanket to protect ourselves from the wind.

The giant then landed on the ground and was starting to slow down. We peeped out and saw a land of deserts with a desolate forest and a running river. He leapt over them and continued to run over the valley and reached a wasteland with stones and dead trees. The sun was slowly rising into the sky tinting it as if the sky turned red like the color of fresh blood, I don't know where we are, or why we were taken.

Then the Giant ran straight towards a tall mountain as the color of the dark sea, with hints of white and gold along with the clouds. Suddenly the giant came to a halt as I was flung forward in the blanket. He was breathing in and out as if he was an Olympic runner catching his breath after running a race.

He came down to a massive round stone, he slowly rolled it to one side along with a dark tunnel and he went in. Once he was inside, he slowly rolled the stone leaving us in the darkness.

Suddenly we were being lowered to the ground along with the blanket. I felt ice clinging onto my spine as I clutched onto Sophie who was also shivering in fear. What's he going to do with us, eat us or kill us? I don't want to know.

Then a bright light flashed blinding my eyes, I quickly shut my eyes and slowly my vision adjusted to my surroundings. Inside the cave was a cavern with a high roof, and along the sides were shelves of gigantic glass jars containing something inside of them.

Not too far from us was a giant chair and table which both were twelve feet tall.

In the corner, I saw the Giant removing his dark cloak and he hung it up, he had the biggest ears as the size of a tire on a truck. With the cloak off, I finally got a good description of him. He was wearing a dirty white shirt with a dirty brown leather waistcoat without buttons. His trousers were faded green as faded limes that were exposing of little bit of his calves. On his feet were huge leather sandals with holes on the sides and his huge toes were sticking out.

He then turned around and walked towards us, fear was pressured onto my chest and my breathing went shallow for my life. I clutched to Sophie who was also trembling in fear.

"Ha!" He shouted as he rubbed his hands. "What has us got here?"

His voice sounded like thunder and was loud enough to deafen me. He then picked me up in one hand and Sophie in the other and placed us on the table. He sat down and stared at us, with a hungry look in his eyes.

_I guess he really is going to eat us. _I thought.

"I is hungry!" As he grinned, he had enormous white teeth that were the sizes of bread slices. My heart was starting to pound at the mention of getting eaten.

"P…please, don't eat us," Sophie stammered.

I pushed Sophie behind my back to protect her and glared at him.

"You monster!" I shouted at him, I have a little temper. "If you do, I will slice you to pieces!"

The Giant just laughed. I don't know why he thinks it's so funny.

"Just because I is a giant, you think I is a man-gobbling cannybull!" his shouting sounded like an earthquake shaking the house. "You two is about right! Giants is all cannybully and murderful! And they does gobble up human beans! We is in Giant Country now! Giants is everywhere around! Out there us has the famous Bonecrunching Giant! Bonecrunching Giant crunches up two wopsey whiffling human beans for supper every night! Noise is earbursting! Noise of crunching bones goes crackety-crack for miles around!"

"Owch!" Sophie said.

"Blech!" I said shuddering.

"Bonecrunching Giant only gobbles human beans from Turkey," the Giant said. "Every night Bonecruncher Giant is galloping off to Turkey to gobble off Turks."

I noticed Sophie was getting angry at him for not mentioning anything about the English. What does he mean by Turks anyway?

"Why Turks?" she blurted. "What's wrong with the English?"

"Bonecrunching Giant says Turks is tasting oh ever so much juicier and more scrumdiddlyumptious! Bone cruncher says Turkish human beans has a glamourous flavor. He says Turks from Turkey is tasting of turkey."

I folded my arms and gave him a weird look.

"I suppose they would," Sophie said.

"Of course they would!" the burst of the Giant shouting made me jump high in fear as if his shout was blowing at me like a strong wind. "Every human bean is diddly and different. Some is scrumdiddlyumptious and some is uckyslush. Greeks is all full of uckyslush No giant is eating Greeks, ever."

"Why not?" asked Sophie.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Greeks from Greece is all tasting greasy," he said.

"Okay," I mused.

"I imagine that's possible too," said Sophie. I noticed my friend was trembling, was the Big Guy trying to fool us at his jokes or was he building up an appetite? Maybe we should fake our smiles and go along with him.

"As I am saying," the Giant said. "all human beans is having different flavours. Human beans from Panama is tasting very strong of hats."

"Why hats?" asked Sophie.

"You is not very clever," the Big Guy said as his ears moved. "I thought all human beans is full of brains, but both of your heads is emptier than a bundongle."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked as I snorted and folded my arms. I don't trust him one bit. "Other humans are smarter then we are."

The Big Guy gave me an evil eye, and I stopped glaring at him.

"Do you like vegetables?" When Sophie asked that question, I knew that she was trying to make the conversation a little bit safer.

"You is trying to change the subject," the Giant said sternly. "We is having an interesting babblement about the taste of the human bean. The human bean is not a vegetable."

"Oh, but the bean is a vegetable," said Sophie.

"Not the _Human _bean," said the Giant. "The human bean has two legs and a vegetable has no legs at all."

"That is true," I said. I hope that Sophie doesn't argue with the Big Guy. Maybe we should make him cross.

"The human bean," he went on. "Is coming in dillions of different flavours. For instance, human beans from Wales is tasting very whooshey of fish. There is something very fishy about Wales?"

"You mean _whales_," Sophie said. "Wales is something quite different."

"Wales is whales," the Giant said. "Don't gobblefunk around with words. I will now give you two another example. Human beans from Jersey has a most disgustable woolly tickle on the tongue. Human beans from Jersey is tasting of cardigans."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You mean jerseys," Sophie said.

"You are once again gobblefunking!" He let out another yell that made me jump higher and my heart was beating faster. _My God, his shouting is giving me a headache and it's hurting my ears. _"Don't do it! This is a serious and snitching subject. May I continue?"

"Yes," I said. "Would you please cease your shouting, it's hurting my ears and giving me a headache. I'm probably going to be deaf, if you shout again."

"Please do," said Sophie.

"Danes from Denmark is tasting ever so much of dogs," the Big Guy said.

"Of course," said Sophie. "They taste of great danes."

"Wrong!" the Giant cried as he slapped his thigh and laughed. "Danes from Denmark is tasting doggy because they is tasting of _Labradors._"

"And what do the people of Labrador taste like?" I asked.

"Danes," he cried with triumphant. "Great danes!"

"Aren't you getting a bit mixed up?" asked Sophie.

"I is a very mixed up Giant, But I does do my best. And I is not nearly as mixed up as the other giants. I know one who gallops all the way to Wellington for his supper."

"Wellington?" asked Sophie. "Where is Wellington?"

"Your head is full of squashed flies," the Big Guy said. "Wellington is in New Zealand. The human beans in Wellington has an especially scrumdiddlyumptious taste, so says the Welly-eating Giant."

"What do the people of Wellington taste like?" asked Sophie.

"Boots," he said.

"Yes," I said. "I guess we should have known."

I looked at Sophie and knew that she had enough of that conversation, if we're going to be eaten. She wanted to get it done instead of not hanging around.

"What kind of flavor are me and Joanna going to be when _you_ eat us?" she asked.

"WHAT? ME?" His mighty voice shook the room making the glass jars rattle. "Me gobbling up human beans!" he shook his head. "This I never! The others, yes! All the others is gobbling them up every night, but not me! I is a freaky giant! I is a nice and jumbly giant! I is the only nice and jumbly Giant in Giant Country! I is THE BIG FRIENDLY GIANT! I is the BFG! Does you two have names?"

"Yes, my name is Sophie. And this is my friend, Joanna."

"Meh, it's a pleasure," I could not believe this, a good giant that doesn't want to eat us. But I don't understand why he kidnapped us and took us to his place. Somehow, I still did not trust him.

"But if you're so nice and friendly, then why did you kidnap me and Joanna from our beds and ran off with us?"

"Yes, why did you? Didn't you _know_ that kidnapping a person is against the law?" I asked.

"Because you two saw me," he said. "If anyone is ever seeing a giant, he or she must be taken away hipswitch?"

"Why?" asked Sophie.

"Well, first of all," he said. "Human beans is not really _believing_ in giants is they? Human beans is not _thinking_ giants exist."

"I do," said Sophie.

"Well, if we stayed and tell anyone we saw you," I said. "I don't think no one would believe us and think we're crazy."

"Ah, but that is only because you has seen me!" the Big Guy said. "I cannot possibly allow _anyone_, even little girls, to be _seeing _me and staying at home. The first thing you two would be doing, you would be scuddling around yodelling the news that you were actually _seeing _a giant, and then a great-giant hunt, a mighty giant look-see, would be starting up all over the world, with the human beans all rummaging for the great giant you two saw and getting wildly excited. People would be coming rushing and bushing after me with goodness knows what and they would be catching me and locking me into a cage to be stared at. They would be putting me into the zoo or the bunkumhouse with all those squiggling hippodumplings and crocadowndillies."

"That is true," said Sophie. If we or another person really did reported actually having seen a giant haunting the streets during the witching hour, I guess there would be a lot of hullabaloo across the world.

"I will bet you two," the BFG went on. "that _you two _would have been splashing the news all over the wonky world, wouldn't you, if I hadn't wiggled you two away?"

"I suppose I would," said Sophie. "So would Joanna."

"I don't know, I don't think anyone would really believe us if we really did see you. If Sophie and I were to keep talking about seeing you, they would throw us into a mental institution or an insane asylum."

"And that would never do," the BFG said.

"So what will happen to me and Joanna now?" Sophie asked.

"If you two go back, you will be telling the world. Most likely on the telly-telly bunkum box and the radio speaker. So you two will just have to be staying here with me for the rest of your lives."

"Oh no!" cried Sophie.

"Are you serious?" I cried. I didn't like the idea, but Hell I'm never going back to the orphanage again.

"Oh yes!" said the BFG. "But I am warning you two not to ever to go whiffling about out of this cave without I is with you or you two will be coming to an ucky-mucky end! I is showing you two now who is going to eat you two up if they is ever catching even one tiny glimp of you."

"Are you saying there are others like you?" I asked.

The Big Friendly Giant nodded and picked up Sophie and I off of his table and carried us to the cave entrance. He rolled the gigantic stone out of the way and said, "Peep over there little girl and bigger girl, and tell me what you two is seeing."

As Sophie and I sat on the BFG's palm, we looked out of the cave. The sun shone brightly in the sky and we looked at the land of Giant Country. It had blue rocks and dead trees. It looked like a wasteland filled with nothing but sand.

"Is you two seeing them?"

As Sophie and I looked through the glare of the sun, we saw several humongous tall figures moving among the rocks about five hundred yards away and the others are lying down for a nap.

"Yes, I see them." I said.

"This is Giant Country," the Big Guy said. "Those is all giants, every one. But this land isn't much."

"Well no offence Big Guy," I said. "But this place is a bit of dump."

He understood me and as I stared at the giants, oh my God they were enormous! Unlike the BFG, they were all naked but they have a small piece of cloth wrapping around their waists and their skins were burnt brown by the sun. These big guys must be around fifty feet tall, even bigger than the Big Guy's hand we were sitting on.

And these monsters were more uglier too! Their big bellies hanged over their cloths. Their arms were long and their feet were even bigger than a car. If they were closer, we would've gotten a good look at their faces, but thank goodness they were far away.

"What on earth are they doing?" asked Sophie.

"Nothing," said the BFG."They is just moocheling and footcheling around and waiting for the night to come. Then they will all be galloping off to places where _people _is living to find their suppers."

"You mean to Turkey," said Sophie.

"Bonecrunching Giant will be galloping to Turkey, of course," he said. "but the others will be whiffling off to all sorts of flungaway places like Wellington for the booty flavour and Panama for the hatty taste. Every giant is having his own favourite hunting ground."

"Do they ever go to England?" I asked.

"Often, they say the English is tasting ever so wonderfully of crodscollop."

"I'm not sure what that means," I said.

"Meanings is not important," the BFG said. "I cannot be right all the time. Quite often I is left instead of right."

"And are all those beastly giants over there really going off again tonight to eat people?" asked Sophie.

"All of them is guzzling human beans every night," the BFG answered. "All of them excepting me. That is why you two will be coming to an ucky-mucky end if any of them should ever be getting his gogglers upon you two. You two would be swalloped up like a piece of frumpkin pie, all in one dollop."

The thought of those other giants eating humans made me sick to my stomach.

"Maybe that's the reason why people have disappeared every night, and why we have to lock the windows before going to bed."

"But eating people is horrible!" Sophie cried. "It's frightful! Why doesn't someone stop them?"

"And who please is going to be stopping them?" asked the Big Guy.

"Couldn't you?" she asked.

"Never in a pig's whistle! All of those man-eating giants is enormous and very fierce! They is all at least two times my wideness and double my royal highness!"

"Twice as high as you!" cried Sophie.

"They must be fifty feet tall!" I cried.

"Easily that," the BFG said. "You is seeing them in the distance but just wait till you get them close up. Those giants is all at least fifty feet tall with huge muscle and cockles alive alive-o. I is a titchy one. I is the runt. Twenty-four puddlenuts in Giant Country."

"You mustn't feel bad about it," said Sophie. "I think you are just great. Why even your toes must be as big as sausages."

"Bigger," the Big Guy looked pleased. "They is as big as bumplehammers."

"How many giants are there out there?" I asked curiously.

"Nine all together," he answered.

"That means," I said. "That somewhere in the world, every single night, nine wretched people get carried away and eaten alive."

"More," he said. "It is all depending, you see, on, how big the human beans is. Japanese beans is very small, so a giant will need to gobble up about six Japanese before he is feeling full up. Others like the Norway people and the Yankee-Doodles is ever so much bigger and usually two or three of those makes a good tuck-in."

"But do these disgusting giants go to every single country in the world?" asked Sophie.

"All countries excepting Greece is getting visited some time or another," the BFG answered. "The country which a giant visits is depending on how he is feeling. If it is very warm weather and a giant is feeling as hot as a sizzlepan, he will probably go galloping far up to the frisby north to get himself an Esquimo or two to cool him down. A nice fat Esquimo to a giant is like a lovely ice-cream lolly to you."

"I'll take your word for it," said Sophie.

"And then again, if it is a frosty night and the giant is fridging with cold, he will probably point his nose towards the sweltering hotlands to guzzle a few Hottentots to warm him up."

"How perfectly horrible," said Sophie.

"Disgusting," I said.

"Nothing hots a cold giant up like a hot Hottentot," said the BFG.

"And if you were to put me and Joanna down on the ground and we were to walk out among them now, would they really eat us up?"

"Like a whiffswiddle! Cried the BFG. "And what is more, you Sophie is so small they wouldn't even have to chew you, except they would chew you up Joanna. The first one to be seeing you two would pick you up in his fingers and down you'd go like a drop of drain-water!"

"Let's go back inside," said Sophie. "I hate even watching them."

"Good idea," I said.


	3. Personal Lives and Dreams

The BFG carried us back into his cave and placed us down on the table and he sat down in his chair.

"Is you two quite snuggly in there in your nighties?" he asked. "You two isn't fridgy cold?"

"I'm fine," said Sophie.

"Same here," I said.

"I can't help thinking about your poor mother and father. But now they must be jipping and skumping all over the house shouting 'Hello, hello, where is Sophie and Joanna gone?'"

"I don't have a mother and a father," said Sophie. "They died when I was a baby."

"Oh you poor little scrumplet!" the BFG cried. "Is you not missing them very badly?"

Sophie looked down with remorse.

"Not really, because I never knew them."

"What about you Joanna?" The BFG asked me. I sighed and looked at him with my hazel eyes filled with sadness.

"Well, my mother died when I was three years old and my father has raised me."

"You two is making me sad," the BFG said, as his eyes were starting to water.

"Don't be sad," said Sophie. "No one is going to be worrying too much about me and Joanna."

"Yes, no need to worry," I said. "The place you took us from was Saint Margaret's Orphanage. Both of my parents used to own that place and were kind to the orphans there. Most of the girls there are orphans."

"You two is norphans?" the Big Guy asked.

"Yes," said Sophie as I nodded.

"How many is there in there?"

"Twelve of us," I said. "Half of them are little girls and others adolescents."

"Was you two happy there?"

I glared at the thought of the broken orphanage Sophie and I lived in.

"Hell no!" I snapped.

"I hate it," said Sophie. "The woman who ran it was called Mrs. Clonkers. If she caught you breaking any of the rules like getting out of bed after lights out and not folding your clothes properly, you got punished."

"How is you two getting punished?" asked The BFG.

"She locks us up in the dark cellar for a day and night without food and water," I said. "I got punished a week ago for getting into a big fight with one of the girls and I was in the cellar for one week."

"The Rotten old rotrasper!" he cried.

"I know," I said.

"It was horrid," said Sophie. "We used to dread it. There were rats down there. We could hear them creeping about."

"Not only that, but Mrs. Clonkers is my stepmother," I said. "She has a daughter of her own, named Prunella who's also nasty like her."

"What's a stepmother?"

"Well, when a mother or father dies or gets divorced, he or she usually marries again. So the new husband or wife is a stepfather or stepmother. Prunella is my older stepsister. And look at what my stepmother did."

I pulled away my thick brown hair and showed the scar lines on my back that are red, pale, and pink.

"What is those?" the Big Guy asked.

"Whip scars from that monster! She whips me mostly when I make more big mistakes and from that fight too."

"What a horridest stepmother she makes!" The BFG cried. "But what happened to your father?"

"He's dead! That ugly wench killed him!" I yelled angrily at the thought of my stepmother and tears leaked from my eyes. "So that way, she can take the orphanage and have everything for herself and her stupid terrible daughter! She was going to give Prunella the money and the orphanage, but my father's will said that I was to inherit the money and the orphanage until I become of age."

The BFG gasped.

"Sophie and I were very young at the time," I said as I lowered my voice and then I glared as I said, "And she has locked us up with the other orphans ever since. Oh how I hate her!"

"The filthy old fizzwiggler!" His shouts were loud enough to shake the whole room. "That is the horridest thing I is hearing in years! You two is making me sadder than ever!" As he said that, an enormous tear slid down his wrinkly cheek and splashed on the table. Sophie jumped away before she got soaked.

Sophie and I were quite surprised by the Giant. I thought he was rude and heartless and such a stupid head. Sophie thinks he was a strange and moody creature. Earlier ago, he thinks we're not very smart and our brains have squashed flies, but now he's very emotional because of the miserable life we had at the orphanage thanks to my stepmother who locks us in the cellar.

"The thing that worries _me,_" said Sophie. "Is having to stay in this dreadful place with Joanna for the rest of our lives. The orphanage was pretty awful, but I wouldn't have been there forever, would I?"

"All is my fault," the Big Guy said sadly. "I is the one who kidsnatched you two." Another tear rolled down his cheek and I jumped out of the way before getting soaked again.

"Oh I don't think it's really a big deal Big Guy," I said. "But I'm never going back to the orphanage again with Sophie. I don't think my stepmother will ever find us here. Thanks to you, we're free and safe."

"But what about the other giants Joanna?" Sophie asked.

"Oh right," my heart sank as Sophie reminded me about the other man-eating giants.

"Now to come to think of it, Joanna and I won't actually be here all that long."

"I is afraid you will," the BFG said.

"No, we won't," said Sophie. "Those brutes out there are bound to catch me and Joanna sooner or later and have us for tea."

"We'll be giant bait," I said.

"I _is _never letting that happen," the Big Guy said.

"We'll appreciate that," I said.

We didn't say anything after I spoke so there was fifteen minutes of awkward silence between Sophie, the giant, and I. The BFG was still crying.

"May I ask you a question?" Sophie finally broke the awkward silence.

After he wiped the tears from his eyes with his hand, he gave Sophie a long thoughtful stare.

"Shoot away."

"Would you please tell me what you were doing in our village last night?"

I suddenly remembered what the Big Guy was doing before he kidnapped us.

"That reminds me," I said. "Tell us what you were doing with that trumpet? Why did you poke it into the window into the Goochey's children's bedroom? We saw you blowing in it."

"Ah-ha!" cried the BFG. He sat up in his chair high and grinned at us. "Now we is getting nosier than a parker!"

"And the suitcase you were carrying," said Sophie. "What on earth was 'that' all about?"

The BFG stared at us suspiciously as we sat cross-legged on the table.

"You is asking me to tell you whoppsy big secrets. Secrets that nobody is ever hearing before."

"I won't tell a soul," said Sophie. "I swear it. How could I anyway? I am stuck here with Joanna for the rest of my life."

"Cross my heart, I would never tell anyone," I said.

"You could be telling the other giants."

"No I couldn't," said Sophie. "You told me they would eat me up the moment they saw me."

"And so they would," said the BFG. "You and Joanna is human beans and human beans is like strawbunkles and cream to those giants."

"If they are going to eat me and Sophie the moment they saw us, then neither of us wouldn't have time to tell them anything, would we?"

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Then why did you say we might?" I asked.

"Because I is brimful of buzzburgers," he said. "If you listen to everything I am saying you two will be getting earaches."

"Please tell me and Joanna what you were doing in our village," said Sophie. "I promise you can trust me us."

"Would you two teach me to ride an elefunt?" the Big Guy asked.

"What _do_ you mean?" asked Sophie.

"I would dearly love to have an elefunt to ride on," he said dreamily. "I would so much love to have a big jumbly elefunt and go riding through green forests picking peachy fruits off the trees all day long. This is a sizzling-hot muckfrumping country we is living in. Nothing grows in it except snozzcumbers. I would love to go somewhere else and pick peachy fruits in the early morning from the back of an elefunt."

I understand that he wanted to avoid that question, but Sophie and I were too curious to know. For his statement, it moved Sophie more, I was surprised that there was hardly an food in Giant Country and was it song-cumber or snooze-cumber, I'll find out later.

"Perhaps one day we will get you an elephant," said Sophie. "And peachy fruits as well. Now tell me what you were doing in our village?"

"If you two is really wanting to know what I am doing in your village," the BFG said. "I is blowing a dream into the bedroom of those children."

My jaw dropped and I gasped at the same time at what he said, did that bottle he poured in contained a dream? This is getting interesting.

"_Blowing a dream?" _Sophie said. "What _do _you mean?"

"I is a dream-blowing giant," he said. "When all the other giants is galloping off every what way and which to swollop human beans, I is scuddling away to other places to blow dreams into the bedrooms of sleeping children. Nice dreams. Lovely golden dreams. Dreams that is giving the dreamers a happy dream."

"But I don't understand," I said. "Where do you get these dreams?"

"I collect them,' the BFG said, waving an arm towards all the rows and rows of bottles on the shelves. "I has billions of them."

"So that's what all these bottles contain," I said.

"You can't _collect _a dream," said Sophie. "A dream isn't something you can catch hold of."

"You two is never going to understand about it," the BFG said. "That is why I is not wishing to tell you."

"Oh please tell me!" cried Sophie. "I _will _understand! Go on! Tell me how you collect dreams! Tell me and Joanna everything!"

The BFG settled himself comfortably in his chair and crossed his legs. "Dreams," he said. "Is very mysterious things. They is floating around in the air like little wispy-misty bubbles. And all the time they is searching for sleeping people."

"Can you see them Big Guy?" I asked.

"Never at first."

"Then how do you catch them if you can't see them?" asked Sophie.

"Ah-ha," said the Big Guy. "Now we is getting on to the dark and dusky secrets."

"We won't tell a soul," I said.

"I is trusting you two," said the BFG. He closed his eyes and sat quite still for a moment, while Sophie waited.

"A dream," he said. "As it goes whiffling through the night air, is making a tiny little buzzing-humming noise. But this little buzzy-hum is so silvery soft, it is impossible for a human bean to be hearing it."

"Can _you _hear it?" asked Sophie.

The BFG pointed up at his enormous truck-wheel ears which he now began to move in and out. He performed this exercise proudly, with a little proud smile on his face. "Is you two seeing them?"

"How could Sophie and I miss them?" I asked.

"They maybe is looking a bit propsposterous to you two. But you must believe me when I say they is extra-usual ears indeed. They is not to be coughed at."

"I'm quite sure they're not," said Sophie.

"They is allowing me to hear absolutely every single twiddly little thing."

"You don't say!" I cried in shock.

"You mean you can hear things that Joanna and I can't hear?" said Sophie.

"You two is deaf as a dumpling compared with me!" The BFG cried. "You is hearing only thumping loud noises with those little earwigs of yours. But I am hearing _all the secret whisperings of the world!"_

"Such as what?" asked Sophie.

"In your country," he said. "I is hearing the footsteps of a ladybird as she goes walking across a leaf."

"_Honestly?" _Sophie asked, beginning to be impressed.

"Interesting," I said.

"What's more, I is hearing those footsteps _very loud, _when a ladybird is walking across a leaf, I is hearing her feet going clumpety-clumpety-clump like giants' footsteps."

"Good gracious me!" cried Sophie. "What else can you hear?"

"I is hearing the little ants chittering to each other as theyscuddle around in the soil."

"You mean you can hear ants talking?" I asked.

"Every single word," the BFG said. "Although I is not exactly understanding their langwitch."

"Go on," said Sophie.

"Sometimes, on a very clear night, and I is swiggling my ears in the right direction," -and here he swivelled his great ears upwards so they were facing the ceiling- "If I is swiggling them like this and the night is very clear, I is sometimes hearing faraway music coming from the stars in the sky."

Suddenly a cold sensation went in my body that caused me to shiver and I looked at Sophie and she too shivered, but sat very quiet and waited to hear more.

"My ears is what told me you two was watching me out of your window last night," the BFG said.

"But Sophie and I didn't make a sound," I said. "We were up around three in the morning, and both of us couldn't sleep. Sophie was reading and I looked around, that's when we heard the thumps you were making. Curiosity drove us to get out of bed, go to the window, and look beyond the curtains. That's when we saw the trashcans knocked over and the cats hissing at you, and that's when we saw your hand picking it up. But we just stared at you, what caused you to believe your ears told you that we saw you?"

"I was hearing your hearts beating across the road, loud as a drum."

"Go on," said Sophie. "Please."

"I can hear plants and trees."

"Do _they _talk?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"They is not exactly talking," the BFG said. "But they is making noises. For instance, if I come along and I is picking a lovely flower, if I is twisting the stem of the flower till it breaks, then the plant is screaming. I can hear it screaming and screaming very clear."

"You don't mean it!" Sophie cried. "How awful!"

"It is screaming just like you would be screaming if someone was twisting _your _arm right off!"

"Is that really true?" Sophie asked.

"You think I is swizzfiggling you?"

"Well," I said. "It _is _rather hard to believe."

"Then I is stopping right here," he said sharply. "I is not wishing to be called a fibster."

"Oh no!" I'm not calling you anything! Neither is Sophie!" I cried. "I believe you! Sophie does! Honest! Please go on!"

The Big Guy gave me a long hard stare at me and Sophie. I felt a wave of guilt come over me as I felt I had done something wrong. Sophie and I had offended him.

Sophie looked right back into his dark eyes. "We believe you," she said softly.

"We're sorry for offending you Big Guy," I said.

"I wouldn't ever be fibbling to you," he said.

"I know you wouldn't," said Sophie. "But you must understand that it isn't easy to believe such amazing things straightaway."

"I understand that," said the BFG.

"So do please forgive us and go on," Sophie said.

He waited a while longer, and then he said, "It is the same with the trees as it is with flowers. If I is chopping an axe into the trunk of a big tree, I is hearing a terrible sound coming from inside the heart of the tree."

"What sort of sound?" I asked.

"A soft moaning sound," he said. "It is like the sound an old man is making when he is dying slowly."

He paused, and the cave was very silent.

"Trees is living and growing just like you two and me. They is alive. So is plants."

He was sitting very straight in his chair right now, his hands clasped tightly together in front of him. His face was bright, his eyes round and bright as two stars.

"Such wonderful and terrible sounds I is hearing!" he said. "Some of them you would never wish to be hearing yourself! But some is like glorious music!"

He seemed almost to be transfigured by the excitement of his thoughts. His face was beautiful in its blaze of emotions.

"Tell us some more about them," Sophie said quietly.

"You just ought to be hearing the little micies talking," he said. "Little micies is always talking to each other and I is hearing them as loud as my own voice."

"What do they say?" I asked.

"Only the micies know that, spiders is also talking a great deal. You might not be thinking it but spiders is the most tremendous natterboxes. And when they is spinning their webs , they is singing all the time. They is singing sweeter than a nightinull."

"Who else do you hear?" asked Sophie.

"One of the biggest chatbags is the cattlepiddlers," the BFG said.

"What does they say?" she asked.

"They is argying all the time about who is going to be the prettiest butteryfly. That is all they is ever talking about."

"Is there a dream floating around in here now?" I asked, wondering if there really is a dream in here now.

The BFG moved his great ears this way and that, listening intently. He shook his head.

"There is no dream in here, except in the bottles. I has a special place to go for catching dreams. They is not often coming to Giant Country."

"How do you catch them?" asked Sophie.

"The same way you is catching butteryflies, with a net." The BFG got up from his chair and walked over to a corner of the cave where a pole was leaning against the wall. The pole was about thirty feet long and there was a net on the end of it.

"Here is the dream-catcher," he said as he grasped the pole in one hand. "Every morning I is going out and snitching new dreams to put in my bottles."

I then heard his stomach growling as if it were a lion roaring, I could tell that he is losing interest in the conversation.

"I is getting hungry," he said. "It is time for eats."

* * *

**Well, we hear more about Joanna's life and that her family owned the orphanage, she is inspired by Miss Jennifer Honey from Roald Dahl's book, Matilda. But Joanna has a temper, but Sophie helps her control it. There is more to come.**


	4. Snozzcumbers and the Bloodbottler

A thought then came to my head, "_What does the Big Guy eat, since he doesn't eat humans?"_

"But if you don't eat people like all the other giants," Sophie said. "Then what _do _you live on?"

"That is a squelching tricky problem around here," said the Big Guy. "In this sloshflunking Giant Country, happy eats like pineapples and pigwinkles is simply not growing. Nothing is growing except for one extremely icky-poo vegetable. It is called the snozzcumber."

"The snozzcumber!" Sophie and I cried.

"But there's no such thing!" I said.

The Big Guy just looked at us and smiled showing his big teeth.

"Yesterday," he said. "We was not believing in giants, was we? Today we is not believing in snozzcumbers. Just because we happen not to have actually _seen _something with our own two little winkles, we think it is not existing. What about for instance the great squizzly scotch-hopper?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"And the humplecrimp?"

"What's that?" asked Sophie.

"And the wraprascal?"

"What did you say?" I asked.

"The what?" said Sophie.

"And the crumpscoddle?"

"Are they animals?" I asked.

"They is_ common _animals," the BFG said contemptuously. "I is not a very know-all giant myself, but it seems to me that you two is absolutely know-nothing human beans. Your brains is full of rotton-woll."

"You mean cotton-wool," said Sophie.

"What I mean and what I say is two different things," the Big Guy announced rather grandly. "I will now show you a snozzcumber."

The Big Guy opened a massive cupboard and he pulled out the weirdest-looking thing Sophie and I had ever seen in our lives. It was about half as long as a normal human man. It was very thick than an ordinary cucumber. Instead of looking dark green on the outside, it was black with white stripes along the length, and it was covered with coarse knobbles.

"Here is the repulsant snozzcumber!" the BFG cried as he waved the mighty object. "I squoggle it! I mispise it! I dispunge it!" But because I is refusing to gobble up human beans like the other giants, I must spend my life guzzling up icky-poo snozzcumbers instead. If I don't, I will be nothing but skin and groans."

"You mean skin and bones," I said.

"I _know _it is bones," the BFG said. "But please understand that I cannot be helping it if I sometimes is saying things a little squiggly. I is trying my very best all the time." He looked at me as if I hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry," I said as I looked down in shame. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"There never was any schools to teach me talking in Giant Country," the BFG said sadly.

"But couldn't your mother have taught you?" asked Sophie.

"My _mother!" _The BFG cried as his yells shook the jars, it made me jumpy. "Giants don't have mothers! Surely you is knowing _that."_

"I did _not _know that," Sophie said feeling embarrassed.

"Whoever heard of a _woman _Giant!" shouted the BFG, waving the snozzcumber around his head like a lasso. "There never was a woman giant! And there never will be one! Giants is always men!"

I was surprised that the Big Guy didn't have a mother like Sophie and I, I never thought about Giantesses existing in Giant Country.

"Well no offense Big Guy," I slowly blushed as I tried to speak. "Some Giantesses do exist in stories, but I never thought they would exist here."

"None," he said.

I saw Sophie feeling a little muddled. "In that case," she said. "How were you born?"

"Giants isn't born," he answered. "Giants _appears _and that's all there is to it. They simply _appears, _the same way as the sun and the stars."

"And when did you appear?" asked Sophie.

"Now how on earth could I be knowing a thing like that?" said the BFG. "It was so long ago I couldn't count."

"You mean," I could not believe my ears. "You don't know how _old _you are?"

I was very shocked, I assume he looked to be around a hundred years old, but I rather not ask him that question.

"No giant is knowing that," the BFg said. "All I is knowing about myself is that I is very old, very very old and crumply. Perhaps as old as the earth."

"What happens when a giant dies?" Sophie asked.

"Giants is never dying," he said.

"They don't?" I was surprised.

"Sometimes and quite suddenly, a giant is disappearing and nobody is ever knowing where he goes to. But mostly us giants is simply going on and on like whiffsy time-twiddlers."

The BFG was still holding the snozzcumber in his right hand and he put the end of it into his mouth and bit off a huge chunk. He then started to crunch it up and the noise he made was like the crunching of lumps of ice.

"What does it taste like Big Guy?" I asked as he chewed it.

"It's filthing!" the BFG spluttered, talking with his mouth full and he sprayed large pieces of snozzcumber like bullets towards Sophie and I. We hopped out of the way on the table-top to avoid getting slobbered. I guess he doesn't have good table manners, yuck and that vegetable smells really bad!

"It's disgusterous!" the BFG gurgled. "It's sickable! It's rotsome! It's maggotwise! Try it yourself, this foulsome snozzcumber!"

"No, thank you," Sophie said as she backed away.

"Um, I'm not hungry," I said.

"It's all you two are going to be guzzling around here from now on so you two might as well get used to it," he said. "Go on, you snipsy little winkles, have a go!"

Sophie and I took small pieces and we nibbled on them.

"Uggggggh!" Sophie spluttered. "Oh no! Oh gosh! Oh help!" she immediately spat it out. "It tastes like frogskins and rotten fish!"

"Blech!" I cried. Like Sophie did, I spat out the snozzcumber in disgust. "That's disgusting! It tastes like garbage and rotten banana peels."

"Worse than that!" cried the BFG, roaring with laughter at what we think the snozzcumber tastes like. "To me it is tasting of clockcoaches and slimewanglers!"

"All of a sudden," I made a serious face. "I just lost my appetite."

"Do we really have to eat it?" asked Sophie.

"You do unless you two is wanting to become so thin you will be disappearing into a thick ear."

"Into _thin air," _said Sophie. "A thick ear is something quite different."

All of a sudden the Big Guy frowned sadly at his ability to not speaking properly.

"Words," he said. "Is oh such a twitch-tickling problem to me all my life. So you two must simply try to be patient and stop squibbling. As I am telling you before, I know exactly what words I am wanting to say, but somehow or other they is always getting squiff-squiddled around."

"That happens to everyone," Sophie said.

"You're not the only one who has trouble with their speech," I said.

"Not like it happens to me," the BFG said. "I is speaking the most terrible wigglish."

"I think you speak beautifully," said Sophie.

"You do?" cried the BFG with his eyes brightening. "You really do?"

"We really do love the way you talk Big Guy," I said.

"Simply beautifully," said Sophie as she smiled.

"Well, that is the nicest present anybody is ever giving me in my whole life!" the BFG cried. "Are you sure you two is not twiddling my leg?"

"Of course not," said Sophie. "Like Joanna said, I also just love the way you talk."

"How wondercrump!" cried the BFG, still beaming. "How whoopsey-splunkers! How absolutely squiffling! I is all of a stutter."

"Listen," said Sophie. "We don't _have _to eat snozzcumbers. In the fields around our village there are all sorts of lovely vegetables like cauliflowers and carrots."

"There are also apples and berries that grows on the farms and near the woods," I said. "Why don't you get some of those the next time you go visiting?"

But the BFG raised his great head proudly in the air. "I is a very honourable giant," he said. "I would rather be chewing up rotsome snozzcumbersthan snitching things from other people."

"You snitched me and Joanna," said Sophie.

"I did not steal you two very much," the BFG said smiling gently. "After all, you two is only tiny little girls."

Sophie and I smiled with him, thinking that nothing bad could happen.

* * *

Suddenly, a tremendous voice thumping noise came from outside the cave entrance and a voice like thunder shouted, "Runt! Is you there, Runt? I is hearing you jabbeling! Who is you jabbeling to Runt?"

"Look out!" cried the BFG. "It's the Bloodbottler!" But before he could finish speaking to us, the stone was rolled aside and a fifty-foot giant, more than twice as tall as the BFG, came striding into the cave. He wore a vest made of fur with furry shorts.

"_Oh shit!" _I muttered.

I saw the nearly parted snozzcumber and dragged Sophie behind it and hid with her.

* * *

The enormous giant came in his stomps sounded like the earth shaking and if an earthquake was coming. He then towered over the BFG.

"Who was you jabbeling to Runt?" he boomed. "You has something in here?"

"I is jabbeling to myself," the BFG answered. "I has got nothing."

"Pilfflefizz!" The Bloodbottler shouted as he were a hurricane. His shouting was more louder than the BFG's yells. "You is talking to human beans, that's what I is thinking!"

"No, no!" cried the BFG.

"Yus, yus!" boomed the Bloodbottler. "I is guessing you has snitched away a human bean and brought it back to your bunghole as a pet! I is guessing you has another. So I is winkling them out and guzzling them as extra snacks before my supper!"

The Big Guy looked very nervous, "There's n-no one in here," he stammered. "W-why don't you l-leave me alone?"

The Bloodbottler pointed his enormous finger at the BFG. "Runty little scumscrewer!" he shouted. "Piffling little swishfiggler! Squimpy little bottlewart! Prunty little pogswizzler! I is now going to search the primroses!" He grabbed the BFG by the arm "And you is going to help me do it. Us together is going to winkle out this tasteful little human beans!"

The BFG had intended to whisk Sophie and Joanna and hid them behind his back, but he didn't get the chance to do it.

* * *

We peeped around the edge of the snozzcumber and we held in our gasps at the sight! The Bloodbottler was really ugly! His skin was reddish-brown like auburn hair, there was black hair sprouting on his chest, arms, and stomach. The hair on his head was long and red and tangled, even his beard. His foul face was the most disgusting sight ever, it was square and intimidating. The eyes were tiny black holes. The nose was indeed large. But his mouth was the most gruesome of all, it was the biggest I ever saw in my life. It stretched from ear to ear, and the lips were as purple as plums and lay on top of each other. His teeth were yellow and crooked and stuck out from his lips. Rivers of saliva were following down over his chin.

I never thought a giant as ugly as the Bloodbottler could go out to Earth every night to swallow men, women, and children.

The Bloodbottler, still holding the BFG by the arm, was examining the rows and rows of bottles.

"You and your pibbling bottles!" he shouted. "What is you putting in them?"

"Nothing that would interest you," the BFG answered. "You is only interested in guzzling human beans."

"And you is dotty as a bogswoggler!" cried the Bloodbottler.

We knew that if the Bloodbottler came to the table, he'll find us and eat us. But the table was too high, and if we jump off we'd break our legs.

"We have to find a place to hide Sophie," I mouthed the words, so the Bloodbottler would not hear me. I looked at the snozzcumber and noticed that it was thick as a perambulator, but that ugly giant will pick it up and find us. We have to find a better place to hide. I then noticed that the snozzcumber has seeds in the middle, I started to dig them out and once there was room, Sophie went first and I came in after her. It was wet and slimy, but hopefully it will save us from getting eaten, we kept still and held our breaths.

The Bloodbottler and the BFG were coming towards the table now. The BFG was about to faint with fear. He told himself, _any moment Sophie and Joanna would be discovered and eaten._

I watched as the Bloodbottler picked up the other half-eaten snozzcumber. The BFG looked anxiously at the table trying to find us.

"So this is the filthing rotsome glubbage you is eating?" boomed the Bloodbottler, as he held the other half piece of the snozzcumber. "You must be cockles to be guzzling such rubbsquash!"

It looks like the Bloodbottler must have forgotten about us. If only the BFG could get him out of here.

"That is the scrumdiddlyumptious snozzcumber," he said. "I is guzzling it gleefully every night and day. Is you never trying a snozzcumber, Bloodbottler?"

"Human beans is juicier," the Bloodbottler said.

"You is talking rommytot," the BFG said. If he could get the Bloodbottler to eat the snozzcumber, then he would run out of the cave in disgust. "I is happy to let you sample it. But please, when you see how truly glumptious it is, do not be guzzling the whole thing. Leave me a little snitchet for my supper."

The Bloodbottler was very suspicious, with the snozzcumber.

Sophie began to tremble at the thought, and I held her close to calm her down.

"You is not switchfiddling with me, is you?" said the Bloodbottler.

"Never!" cried the BFG passionately. "Take a bite and I am positive you will be shouting out oh how scrumdiddlyumptious this wonderveg is!"

The BFG could see the greedy Bloodbottler's mouth beginning to water more than ever at the prospect of extra food.

"Vegetibbles is very good for you," the Big Guy said. "It is not healthsome always to be eating meaty things."

"Just this once," The Bloodbottler said. "I is going to taste these rotsome eats of yours. But I is warning you that if it is filthsome, I is smashing it over your sludgy little head!"

Sophie and I felt the snozzcumber was being lifted up higher and higher into the air. Sophie was about to open her mouth to yell, but she covered it or it would cause a certain death.

I could see the mouth opening wide and the large teeth chomping down on the snozzcumber. Suddenly everything was dark, and it was wet and slimy. I was lying on the Bloodbottler's tongue, and I was close to the uvula. I looked down and I saw his throat leading down to his stomach, I tried to scramble away from the uvula, but it was so slippery. My feet were dangling near the end of his tongue.

I spotted Sophie lying in a pile of smashed snozzcumber.

Not to mention that being in a mouth was disgusting, but it smells so gross in here! His breath smelled like bad meat. Giving up, I laid near the end of his throat, and prayed I would be swallowed and land in his belly to be digested.

"Eeeeeowtch!" roared the Bloodbottler. His voice caused me to shake in shock. "Ughbwelch! Ieeeech!" All off a sudden I saw his lips pressing together and then a blast of air blew me out, I saw light around me. I saw Sophie flying in the air with me across the cave with the lumps of snozzcumber flying in the air. Sophie landed on the folds of the BFG's cloak and she slid to the ground and hid behind the hem and crouched still. I grabbed the edge of the hood and I crawled in there and stayed still.

I peeped my eyes to watch what would happen to the BFG.

"You little swinebuggler!" The Bloodbottler roared. "You little pigswiller!" He rushed at the BFG and smashed the snozzcumber over his head. Fragments of the snozzcumber splashed around the cave. I immediately ducked and held my breath.

"Is you not loving it?" the BFG asked innocently as he rubbed his head.

"Loving it?" roared the Bloodbottler. "That is the more disgusterous taste that is ever touching my teeth! You must be buggles to be swalloping slutch like that! Every night you could be galloping off happy as a hamburger and gobbling juicy human beans!"

"Eating human beans is wrong and evil," the BFG said.

"It is guzzly and glumptious!" the Bloodbottler's shouting was louder than ever, hurting my eardrums. "And tonight I is galloping off to Chile to swobble a few Chile human beans. Is you wishing to know why I is choosing Chile?"

"I is not wishing to know anything," The BFG said, very dignified.

"I is choosing Chile," the Bloodbottler said. "Because I is fed up with the taste of Esquimos. It is important I has plenty of cold eats in this scuddling hot weather, and the next coldest thing to an Esquimo is a Chile bean. Human beans from Chile is very chilly."

"Horrible," the BFG said glaring at the towering giant. "You ought to be ashamed."

"Other giants is all saying they is wanting to gallop off to England tonight to guzzle school-childdlers. I is very fond indeed of English school chiddlers. They has a nice inky-booky flavor. Perhaps will change my mind and go to England with them."

"You is disgusting," The BFG said filled with hate for the bully.

"And you is an insult to the giant peoples!" shouted the Bloodbottler. "You is not fit to be a giant! You is a squinky little squiddler! You is a pebbling little pitsqueak! You is a… cream puffnut!"

The Bloodbottler then stormed out of the BFG's cave and knocked down a few shelves. I sighed in relief that he's gone.

The BFG rolled the stone back and his back slid against it and sighed in relief.

"Sophie?" he whispered as he looked around for us. "Joanna?" Where is you two?"

I looked down to see Sophie coming from underneath the cloak.

"I'm here," she said.

The BFG came over and picked up Sophie and held her tenderly in the palm of his hand. "Oh I is so happy to be finding you in one lump!" he said.

"Joanna and I were in his mouth," said Sophie.

"You two was what!" cried the BFG then he remembered. "But wait, where's Joanna?"

"Up here!" I called as I waved in the hood. "I'm in the hood!"

The Big Guy came over to his cloak and with his other hand picked me up and carried me over to the table with Sophie.

"Where was you two hiding? How did you get into his mouth?"

"We were hiding in the snozzcumber," I said. "We knew the Bloodbottler would find us on the table, so I thought we'd hide in the snozzcumber. Until he picked it up and ate it, he almost swallowed me, but he spat us out."

"And there I was telling him to eat the fithsome snozzcumber and you two was all the time inside it!" The BFG cried.

"Not much fun," Sophie said as I sighed.

"It was probably my fault, I almost got myself and Sophie killed," I turned to Sophie. "I'm so sorry Sophie, we shouldn't have hide in the snozzcumber, I feel terrible."

"It's okay Joanna," Sophie said as she hugged me. "If it wasn't for the snozzcumber, we would have been really goners."

"Yuck!" I cried, as my nightgown was soaked in saliva and snozzcumber crumbs. "I've always wondered what it's like to be inside a mouth. But I don't think I ever want to go in another giant's mouth again."

"Just look at you, you poor little chiddlers!" The Big Guy cried. "You two is all covered in snozzcumber and giant spit!"

The BFG carried us over to a faucet and he turned it on and water started to pour. He held us under there and the water felt chilly! But the liquid cleaned the snozzcumber bits and saliva off our nightgowns. The BFG turned it off and wrapped us in a small dishcloth. We then felt better.

"I is hating those other giants more than ever now," he said. "You know what I should like?"

"What?" asked Sophie.

"What would you want to do with these monsters?" I asked.

"I should like to find a way of disappearing them, every single one."

"I'd be glad to help you," said Sophie.

"I like your idea, I wish these other giants didn't exist at all," I said.

"Let me see if Joanna and I can't think up a way of doing it," said Sophie.


	5. Frobscottle and Whizzpoppers

After this crazy day from getting carried away to Giant Country, getting to know the Big Guy, and learned new things from his world. After going through such a really strange day, my throat was feeling parched, but I really wasn't hungry, I wonder what he drinks around here?

"Are you two having fifty winks?" the Big Guy asked.

"Oh no," Sophie said smacking her lips. "Can I have a drink of water please?"

"There is no water for drinking."

"If there isn't any water here?" I asked. "What do you drink?"

"There's frobscottle," he said smiling.

"Is it slimy and disgusting like the snozzcumber?" I asked.

"Nasty!" he cried. "Never is it nasty! Frobscottle is sweet and jumbly! It also warms the muscles of your heart."

He picked us up and carried us to another part of his cave where there was a strange looking machine creating an odd looking pale-ish clear purple liquid in a jar.

"Here is frobscottle!" the BFG cried, as he set us down near the bottle of the liquid. "Has you know not seen Delumptious fizzy frobscottle!"

"But look!" Sophie cried. "It's fizzing the _wrong way!" _

"The bubbles are going up instead of down!" I cried.

Inside the bottle, the bubbles, instead of travelling upwards and bursting on the surface, were shooting downwards and bursting at the bottom. A pale white frothy fizz was forming at the bottom of the bottle.

"Of course bubbles is not going up,"The BFG said.

"They do where Sophie and I come from," I said.

"Bubbles going up is a flushbunking disatrophe!" the Big Guy turned a knob and filled a glass with frobscottle.

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"What's wrong with bubbles going up?" I asked.

He took a gulp of the drink and looked at us.

"If bubbles is fizzing upwards," The Big Guy said. "They will all come wishwiffling up your throat and out of your mouth and make a foulsome belchy burp!"

"Yes," I said. "That is very true."

"Is that all right?" asked Sophie.

"All right," the BFG said giggling. "It is catastorous! Giants is never doing that!"

"But if the bubbles aren't going down," Sophie said. "They might come out from somewhere else."

"Yes, you is exuntcly right."

"Wouldn't that a more disgusting sound?" I asked knowing where this was heading.

"A whizzpopper!" The BFG, beamed at us.

"What did you say?" I asked as I knitted my eyebrows.

"A whizzpopper!" the Big Guy started to dance around. "Whizzpopping is a sign of happiness. It is music to our ears! You surely is not telling me that a little whizzpopping is forbidden among human beans?"

"Well, it's very rude," Sophie said.

"And disgusting," I said. "No offense."

"You human beans is making whizzpoppers, is you not?"

"Well yes," Sophie stammered. "But…"

"Of course you is, everybody is."

He then broke into song.

"When you's get a bottle of fabulous rumbugle," he spins around.

"It bubbles, and giggles, it's part of the plan,

It's yummy, and glummy, it jiggles your tummy

And soons, set off with a whizzpopping bang!

It certain as exits and exits,

A couple of cases probgole

Makes you feel bland,

But juggling and gurgling,

It seems too observing

Why people don't whizzpopple all over the land!"

"Now taste it!" He tipped his glass to Sophie and she took a sip of the drink. She then gave me another drink of the liquid. As I drank, I felt the liquid pouring into my mouth and going down my throat. Woah! It was delicious, it tasted like raspberries and cream, with a small taste of vanilla. It was even better than Snozzcumber.s

"It's-it's fantastic!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Woah!" I cried. "It's delicious!"

"That is only the beginning," the BFG said as he stood still and a look of ecstasy spread over his wrinkling face as he chuckled. "Here comes a whizzpopper!"

"I hope you're not going to be rude," Sophie said.

Then a very rude sound was blasted and the Big Guy flew up like a rocket as he let out more rips as he sang.

"Whizzpop, whizzbang, feel the bubbles go down!

Whizzbang, whizzpop, bursting all around!

Whizzpop, whizzbang, take it nice and slow-

You's never stopping the fabulous feeling of whizzpoping

Wherever you go!"

"You two try it!" he said as he floated down.

"No," Sophie said.

"Um no thanks," I was embarrassed.

"It starts with a sip of a tingling tip

That tickles your tongue

Then it stops

Then it waits for the moment of truth

As it hits the roof and the fizzle bit

Makes your eyes go goggle wide

And suddenly it sunders inside.

"I can feel the bubbles trickling down in my tummy," Sophie said feeling funny. "I think I'm going to…"

Then Sophie flew up into the air as a loud trumpet blew inside the cave.

"My stomach feels funny," I said as I clenched my stomach as the bubbles went deeper and deeper inside my gut.

Suddenly, I let it out and flew up into the air and flew with Sophie and the Big Guy.

"Whizzpop, whizzbang, feel the bubbles go down!

Whizzbang, whizzpop, bursting all around!

Whizzpop, whizzbang, take it nice and slow-

You's never stopping the fabulous feeling of whizzpoping

Wherever you go!"

I did some flips and flew then landed on the table. I flew up again as the Big Guy kept singing.

"It feels like a rocket goes off in your pocket,

And all of a sudden you's up in the air,

It bubbles and fizzes and pubbles,

And whizzes and do things you never dare!

There's nothing to but don't over do it,

The popgoble doesn't go to your head.

It causes the shotses

That blows up your sockes.

So don't be tempted to drink popes!

Whizzpop, whizzbang, feel the bubbles go down!

Whizzbang, whizzpop, bursting all around!

Whizzpop, whizzbang, take it nice and slow-

You's never stopping the fabulous feeling of whizzpopping

Wherever you go!

You's never stopping the fabulous feeling of whizzpopping!

The Big Guy landed down and grabbed the glass and looked up at us.

"Aw, you two is very good for a bringer," he held up the bottle. "You is want some more?"

My body felt refreshed and I was very drowsy for letting out rips, and I slowly floated down with Sophie as she yawned.

"Sophie? Joanna?" the Big Guy asked. We landed in his palms and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I wanted to thank katermar1994 for suggesting me to add the whizzpopper song in this story, and helping me find the lyrics too! It was very helpful. I hope this is the best I can do. Please review and like. I really don't own this song, movie, or book. I only own Joanna.**


	6. Journey to Dream Country

The BFG Chapter 6

"_Get back here you lazy wench," my stepmother came towards me with her whip and my stepsister was holding Sophie and she tried to break free to save me. My stepmother maybe plain, with her black hair tied in a tight bun and Prunella's hair was mid length and blondish red._

"_Stepmother, please!" I tried to change her mind. "Sophie didn't mean to break Prunella's cup. It was an accident."_

_I felt her hand slapping me across the face, her handprint was stung on my left cheek. I felt bitter tears running down my face._

"_That's what you will get," she turned to my stepsister. "Pruenella, hold your sister."_

_Prunella held my arms back and my stepmother let out some punches and slaps on my face._

"_Stop it stepmother!" I cried as I was slapped to the side. "You're hurting me! That's enough!" _

"_Leave her alone! It was my fault!" I saw Sophie run up and pushed me out of the way before my stepsister shoved Sophie on the wall._

"_Sophie!"_

* * *

I sat up quickly, and looked around. I was expecting that meeting the Big Guy was only a dream and will be more days of misery and abuse at the orphanage. I was relieved, that it wasn't a dream. I was in a made-shift bed made from tea towels the Big Guy created and I saw Sophie sleeping next to me. Since that whizzpopping party from last night, I felt extremely better and refreshed.

I decided not to go back to bed, if I go back to sleep I might get back into the nightmare. I sat up and stretched my sore muscles, and I slipped on my black slippers. I slowly walked to a corner of the table and dangled my feet over it and thought about the nightmare. I pulled out a necklace from my shirt and looked at it. It was gold and the locket a picture of me and my family and Sophie in the other half.

"I really do wish the nightmares of my stepmother aren't here right now," I said to myself. "I wonder what they are doing, now that me and Sophie are far away from them."

I saw the BFG waking up from his bed, and he noticed me sitting on the table and Sophie sleeping in the makeshift bed.

"Morning Joanna," the BFG said as he sat in his chair.

"Good morning Big Guy," I said.

"You is up early."

"I didn't feel like going back to bed," I said as I hugged my knees. "I thought that if me and Sophie stay here with you, I thought the nightmares of my stepmother and stepsister would go away. Someway, it got back to me."

"I is sorry to hear about that Joanna," he said. "How bad is the norphanage?"

"Very bad," I said. "It was once a happy orphanage, back when my parents were alive and everyone was happy. When my mother died, my father kept going with running the orphanage, later on Sophie came to the orphanage when she was four, I was ten when we first met. She was very shy and quiet, but as the months passed we became friends. When I was twelve, my father met that woman who would soon become my stepmother, when I learned that she has daughter, I was happy that I was going to have a sister. But after the wedding, and another year passed, my stepmother killed my father in his sleep while stabbing my father in the heart and framed it for suicide. That's when she and Prunella showed their true colors. That's when my life turned upside down."

"Why would the rotton old rotrasper and her brat be cruel to you?"

"I don't know," I said. "The girls and I were treated like slaves at the orphanages. We were given meals if we did a good enough job, if not we go to bed without dinner. The most of the girls she punishes is Sophie and I! I want to stand up to her and my stepsister, but I don't have the courage."

"No worries Joanna," the Big Guy stroked my back with his finger. "I is protecting you and Sophie from those haggies, and you'll be safe, even the other giants."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise," The BFG said and I smiled.

I sat at the table and watched the BFG grabbing his suitcase and a few glass jars and placed them in the suitcase.

* * *

Sophie yawned and woke up and smiled at me.

"Good morning Joanna," she said.

"Good morning Sophie," I said.

"Good morning BFG," she said.

"Big Guy," I said. "Where are you going?"

"I is galloping off now," he said. "TO catch some more whoppsy-whiffling dreams for my collection. I is doing it this every day without missing. Is you two wishing to come with me?"

"No thanks," I said. "I rather be in here than not being around those giants."

"Not me, thank you very much!" Sophie said. "Not with those other giants lurking outside."

"I is snuggling you two very cosy into the pocket of my waistcoat," the Big Guy said. "Then no one is seeing you."

Before we can protest, the BFG picked me up by thumb and finger and placed me in his waistcoat pocket, it was comfortable in there with a lot of space, Sophie was then placed in the pocket with me.

"Is you two wishing for little peep holes to peep out from?" he asked us.

"There's one here already," Sophie said. She found a small hole in the pocket. "There's one for you too Joanna."

I looked through the other hole with my one eye and I could see very well. We both watched the BFG filling up his suitcase with more empty glass jars. He closed the suitcase and picked it up with the net and went towards the entrance of the cave.

Once he was outside, The Bug Guy set off across the desert and I looked through my peephole and saw blue rocks, dead trees, and the other giants were sulking and laying near-by.

Sophie and I squatted low on our heels in the pocket of the leather waistcoat and kept our eyes glued to the holes, my gut was clenching in fear as The BFG were walking near the giants.

"Hold your breaths," The BFG whispered down to us. "Cross you figglers! Here we go! We is going right past all these giants! Is you seeing that whopping great one, the one nearest to us?"

"I see him," Sophie whispered shaking in fear.

"Me too," I said quietly, trying to stay still. The biggest giant we were walking near-by has pale-lish lavender skin, skeleton earrings, with a big tunic, a big nose and mouth.

"That is the horriblest of them all. And the biggest of them all. He is called the Fleshlumpeating Giant."

"I don't want to hear about him," Sophie said.

"He is fifty-four feet high," the Big Guy kept jogging. "And he is swolloping human beans like they is sugar lumps, two or three at a time."

"You're making me and Sophie nervous Big Guy," I said as I hugged Sophie.

"I is nervous myself," the BFG whispered. "I always gets as jumpsy as a joghopper when the Fleshlumpeating Giant is around."

"Keep away from him," Sophie pleaded.

"Not possible," he answered. "He is galloping easily two times as quicksy as me?"

"Maybe we should turn back?" I said.

"Turning back is worse," he said. "If they is seeing me running away, they is all giving chase and throwing rocks."

"They would never _eat_ you though would they?" Sophie asked.

"Giants is never guzzling other giants," the BFG said. "They is fighting and squarreling a lot with each other, but never guzzling. Human beans is more tasty to them."

The giants had already spotted the BFG and all heads were turned, watching him as he jogged forward. He was aiming to pass well to the right of the group.

Through my little peep-hole and Sophie looking through hers, we saw the Fleshlumpeating Giant moving over to intercept us. He didn't hurry. He just loped over casually to a point where the BFG would have to pass. The others loped after him. I counted nine of them together and I recognized the Bloodbottler in the middle of them. They were bored and they had noting to do until nightfall. There was an air of menace about them as the loped slowly across the plain with long strides, heading for the BFG. I kept very still and held my breath.

"Here comes the runty one!" the Fleshlumpeater's voice was the loudest of all. "Ho-ho there, runty one!" Where is you splatchwinkling away in such a hefty hurry?"

He shot out an enormous arm and grabbed the Big Guy by the hair. The BFG did not struggle. He just stood very still and stopped.

"Be so kind as to be letting go of my hair, Fleshlumpeater."

The Fleshlumpeater released him and stepped back a pace. The other giants stood around him, I had a bad feeling about this.

"Now then, you little grobsquiffler!" the Fleshlumpeater boomed. "We is all wanting to know where you is galloping off to every day in the daytime. Nobody ought to be galloping off to anywhere until it is getting dark. The human beans could easily be spotting you and starting a giant hunt and we is not wanting that to happened, is we not?"

"We is not!" the other giants shouted. "Go back to your cave, runty one!"

"I is not galloping to any human bean country," the BFG said. "I is going to other places."

"I is thinking," said the Fleshlumpeater. "That you is snitching human beans and keeping them as pets!"

"Right you is!" the Bloodbottler cried. "Just now I is hearing him chittering away to two of them in his cave!"

"You is welcome to go and search my cave from frack to bunt," the BFG answered. "You can go looking into every crook and nanny. There is no human beans or stringy beans or runner beans or jelly beans or any other beans in there."

I looked over at Sophie and she was crouching still as a mouse inside the BFG's pocket. I noticed she was holding her breath and kept still. If one of us sneezed or make the slightest sound or movement, the giants will discover us and eat us. We looked through our peep-holes and looked at the giants clustering around our friend.

They were even more revolting and ugly! Like the Bloodbottler, they all have piggy little eyes and enormous mouths with thick sausage lips.

We looked at the Fleshlumpeater, as he was speaking, I got a glimpse of his tongue. It was jack-black, like a slab of black steak. Not to mention ugly, but they were all twice as tall as the Big Guy.

Suddenly, the Fleshlumpeater shot out his enormous arms grabbing the BFG by the waist and tossed him up in the air.

I clutched the insides of the pocket, we went up so fast, it felt that I was riding a roller coaster. Sophie dug her nails deep in the pocket.

"Catch him, Manhugger!"

The Manhugger caught the poor BFG and tossed him up again, the other giants got in a large circle, about twenty feet from each other.

As the Manhugger tossed the BFG in the air he called, "Catch him, Bonecruncher!"

The Bonecruncher ran forward and caught the tumbling BFG and immediately swung him up in the air.

"Catch him, Childchewer!" he shouted.

It went on for hours, and the giants were playing ball with the BFG, testing to see which one could throw him the highest.

I clutched on to Sophie as she held onto me, we had to hold on whenever we were turned upside down. It felt like we were in a barrel going over Niagara Falls. We feared that if one of the giants failed to catch the BFG, he would land on the ground and we would get crushed. Even if we fall out of the pocket, is way more worse.

"Catch him, Meatdripper!"…

"Catch him, Gizzardgulper!"…

"Catch him, Maidmasher!"…

"Catch him, Bloodbottler!"…

"Catch him! ... Catch him! … Catch him!..."

Later, they got bored of the game and dumped the poor BFG on the ground. He felt dizzy and shook up, and the giants gave him a few kicks and shouted, "Run, you little runt! Let us see how fast you is galloping!"

The BFG scrambled to his feet and ran over dodging the rocks the other giants we throwing at him.

"Ruddy little runt!" they shouted. "Troggy little twit! Shrivelly little shrimp! Mucky little midget! Squaggy little squib! Grobby little grub!"

After getting a few miles away from them, Sophie and I popped out of the pocket and sighed in relief.

"I didn't like that," Sophie said.

"That was close," I adjusted my low messed up ponytail.

"Phew!" said the Big Guy. "Phew and far between! They was in a nasty crotching mood today, was they not! I is sorry you two was having such a whirlgig time."

"No worse than you," I said. "Would they ever _really _hurt you?"

"I isn't ever trusting them," the BFG said.

"How do they catch the humans they eat?" Sophie asked.

"They is usually just sticking an arm in through the bedroom window and snitching them from their beds," he said.

"Like you did to us."

Ah, but I isn't eating you and Joanna," the BFG said.

"How else do they catch them?" I asked.

"Sometimes, they is swimmeling in from the sea like fishies with only their heads showing above the water, and then out comes a big hairy hand and grabbles someone off the beach."

"Children as well?"

"Often chiddlers," he said. "Little chiddlers is building sandcastles on the beach. That is who the swimmeling ones are after. Little chiddlers is not so tough to eat as old grandmamma, so says the Childchewing Giant."

The BFG was galloping fast over the land like a horse and we stood out of his pocket and felt the wind blowing in our hair.

"How else do they catch people?" Sophie asked.

"All of them is having their own special ways of catching the human bean. The Meatdripping Giant is preferring to pretend he is a big tree growing in the park. He is standing in the park in the dusky evening and he is holding great big branches over his head, and there he is waiting until some happy families is coming to have a picnic under the spreading tree. The Meatdripping Giant is watching them as they lay out their little picnic. But in the end it is the Meatdripper who is having the picnic."

"It's to awful!" Sophie cried.

"The Gizzardgulping Giant is a city lover," the BFG said. "The Gizzardgulping is lying high up between the roofs of houses in the big cities. He is lying there snuggly as a sniggler and watching the human beans walking on the street below, and when he see one that looks like it has a whoppsy-good flavour, he grabs it. He is simply reaching down and snitching it off the street like a monkey taking a nut. He says it is nice to be able to pick and chose what you is having for your supper. He says it is like choosing from a menu."

"Don't people _see _him doing it?" I asked.

"Never is they seeing him. Do not forget it is a dusky-dark at this time. Also, the GIzzardgulper has a very fast arm. His arm is going up and down quicker than squinkers."

"But if all these people are disappearing every night, surely there's some sort of outcry?" Sophie said.

"It must be on the news," I said.

"The world is a whopping big place," the BFG said. "It has a hundred different countries. The giants is clever. They is careful not to be skididdling off to the same country too often. They is always switchfiddling around."

"Even so…" Sophie said.

"Do not forget," the Big Guy said. "That human beans is disappearing everywhere all the time even _without _the giants is guzzling them up. Human beans is killing each other much quicker than the giants is doing it."

"But they don't eat each other," I said.

"Giants isn't eating each other either," he said. "Nor is giants _killing _each other. Giants is not very lovely, but they is not killing each other. Nor is crockadowndillies killing other crockadowndillies. Nor is pussy-cats killing pussy-cats."

"Cats kill mice," Sophie said.

"Ah, but they is not killing their own kind," the BFG said. "Human beans is the only animals that is killing their own kind."

"Don't poisonous snakes kill each other?" Sophie asked. She was searching desperately for creature that behaved as badly as the human.

"Even poisnowse snakes is never killing each other," he said. "Nor is the most fearsome creatures like tigers and rhinostossterisses. None of them is ever killing their own kind. Has you ever thought about that."

Sophie was silent.

"I don't think so," I said.

"I is not understanding human beans at all," the BFG said. "_You _two is human beans and you is saying it is grizzling and horrigust for giants to be eating human beans. Right or left?"

"Right," said Sophie.

"But human beans is squishing _each other _all the time," he said. "They is shootling guns and going up in aerioplanes to drop their bombs on each other's heads every week. Human beans is always killing other human beans."

The Big Guy was right. Surely he was right, and we knew it. I was beginning to wonder whether humans were better than giants.

"Even so," I said, defending my own race. "I think it's rotten that those foul giants should go off every night to eat humans. Humans have never done _them_ any harm."

"That is what the little piggy-wig is saying every day," the Big Guy said. " He is saying, 'I has never done any harm to the human bean so why should he be eating me?'"

"I don't know," I said.

"Oh dear," said Sophie.

"The human beans is making rules to suit themselves," the BFG went on. "But the rules they is making do not suit the little piggy-wiggies. Am I right or left."

"Right," I said.

"Giants is also making rules. Their rules is not suiting the human beans. Everybody is making his own rules to suit himself."

"But don't you like it that those beastly giants are eating humans every night, do you?" Sophie asked.

"I do not," the BFG said firmly. "One right is not making two lefts. Is two you quite cosy down there in my pocket."

I'm fine," Sophie said.

"I'm good too," I said. "How much longer?"

"We is close."

Then the Big Guy went back into his highest gear of speed, he began to hurtle forwards with phenomenal leaps. His speed was unbelievable. The landscape became blurred and again Sophie and I had to duck down out of the whistling gale to save our heads from getting blown off our shoulders. We crouched in the pocket and listened to the wind screaming past our ears. It also came in out peep holes as if a hurricane was blowing around us.

Then the speed went down as if he were flying over a chasm, and he slowly galloped and Sophie and I popped our heads out of the pocket and looked at the view.

We were in a paler country, the sun was turned into vapor, and the air grew cool and goose bumps appeared on my bare arms. There weren't any trees and the land was flat, with hardly any color.

The mist turned thick and everything turned paler and paler as soon as there was gray and white around us. We were in a country of swirling and ghostly vapors, and there was gray ashy grass on the ground. There was no life and sound, except for the BFG's footsteps as he ran through the fog. Then he came to a halt.

"We is here at last!" the BFG announced. He bent down and lifted Sophie and I out from his pocket. And placed us on the ground. We were still in our nightgowns and Sophie's feet were bare and I was in my slippers. I shivered and stared around at the swirling mists and ghostly vapors.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Where are we?" Sophie asked.

"We is in Dream Country," the BFG said. "This is where all dreams is beginning."


	7. Dream Country

The Big Friendly Giant put the suitcase down on the ground. He bent down low so that his enormous face was close to us.

"From now on," he whispered. "We is keeping as still as winky little micies."

Sophie and I nodded. The misty vapor swirled around me. It made my cheeks damp and left dewdrops in my hair.

The Big Guy opened his suitcase and took out several empty jars. He set each one on the ground, with their screw tops removed. Then he stood up very straight. His head was now high up in the swirling mist and it kept disappearing, and then appearing again. He was holding the long butterfly net in his right hand.

Sophie and I stared upwards at him, we saw his ears swiveling out from his head. They began waving gently to and fro.

All of a sudden, the BFG pounced. He leaped him into the air and swung the net through the mist with a great swishing sweep of his arm.

"Got him!" he cried. "A jar! A jar! Quick quick quick!"

I picked up a jar and held it out for him, he grabbed it and very carefully he tipped something absolutely invisible from the net into the jar. He dropped the net and swiftly clapped one hand over the jar.

"The top!" he whispered. "The jar top quick!" Sophie picked up the screw top and handed it to him. He screwed it on tight and the jar was closed. The BFG was really excited. He held the jar close to one ear and listened intently.

"It's a winksquiffler!" he whispered with a thrill in his voice. "It's… it's… it's even better. It's a phizzwizard! It's a golden phizzwizard!"

Sophie and I stared at him.

"Oh my, oh my!" the Big Guy said, holding the jar in front of him. "This will be giving some little tottler a very happy night when I is blowling it in!"

"Is it a really good one?" Sophie asked.

"A _good one_?" he cried. "It's a golden phizzwizard! It is not often I is getting one of these!" He handed the jar to Sophie and I and said, "Please be still as a starfish now. I is thinking there may be a whole swarm of phizzwizards up here today. And do kindly stop breathing. You two is terribly noisy down there."

"I haven't moved a muscle," Sophie said.

"Me too," I said.

"Then don't," he said sharply, he sounded like a father disciplining us. Once again he stood up tall in the mist, holding his net at the ready. Then came the long silence, the waiting, the listening and at last, with surprising suddenness came the leap and the swish of the net.

"Another jar!" he cried. "Quick, quick, quick!"

When the second dream was safely in the jar and the top was screwed down, the BFG held it to his ear.

"Oh _no!" _he cried. "Oh mince my maggots! Oh swipe my swoggles!"

"What's the matter?" Sophie asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a trogglehumper!" his voice was filled with fury and anguish. "Oh, save our solos! Deliver us from weasels! The devil is dancing on a dibbler!"

"What is a trogglehumper?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

The BFG was getting more distressed

"Oh bash my eyebones!" he cried, waving the jar into the air. "I come all this way to get lovely golden dreams and what is I catching?"

"What _are _you catching?" Sophie asked.

"I is catching a frightsome trogglehumper! This is a _bad bad dream! _It is worse than a bad dream! It is a _nightmare!"_

"Good lord," I muttered.

"Oh dear," said Sophie. "What will you do with that?"

"I is never letting it go!" The Bug Guy cried. "If I do, then some poor little tottler will be having the most bloodcurdling time! This one is a real kicksybogthumper! I is exploding it as soon as I get home!"

"Nightmares are horrible," Sophie said. "I had one once and woke up sweating all over."

"Whenever I have a nightmare, just like this morning," I said. "I could not fall back asleep."

"With this one you would be waking up _screaming _all over!" the Big Guy said. "This one would make your teeth stand on end! If this one got into you, your blood would be freezing to icicles and your skin would go creeping across the floor!"

"Is it as bad as that?" Sophie asked.

"It's worse!" cried the Big Guy. "This is a real whoppsy grobswitcher!"

"You said it was a trogglerhumper," I said to him.

"It is a trogglerhumper!" cried the exasperated BFG. "But it is also a _bogthumper _and a _grobswitcher! _It is all three riddled into one! Oh, I is so glad I is clutching it tight! Ah, you wicked beastie, you!" he cried holding up the jar and staring into it. "Never more is you going to bebunkdoodling the poor little human-beany tottlers!"

Sophie and I stared into the glass jar.

"I can see it!" Sophie cried. "There's something in there!"

"Of course there is something in there," the BFG said. "You is looking at a frightsome trogglehumper."

"But you told us dreams were invisible," I said.

"They is always invisible until they is _captured_," the BFG told me. "After they is losing a little of their invisibility. We is seeing this one very clearly."

Inside the jar, Sophie and I could see the faint scarlet outline of something that looked like a mixture between a blob of gas and a bubble of jelly. It was moving violently, thrashing against the sides of the jar and forever changing shape.

I tapped the glass, and it started to shake and I jumped back in fright.

"It's wiggling all over the place!" Sophie cried. "It's fighting to get out! It'll bash itself to bits!"

"The nastier the dream, the angrier it is getting when it is in prison," The Big Guy said. "It is the same as with wild animals. If an animal is very fierce and you is putting it in a cage, it will make a tremendous rumpledumpus. If it is a nice animal like a cockatootloo ot a fogglerfrump, it will sit quietly. Dreams is exactly the same. This one is a nasty fierce bogrotting nightmare. Just look at him splashing himself against the glass!"

"It's quite frightening!" Sophie cried.

"Extremely scary!" I cried.

The BFG started putting the bottles back into the suitcase.

"Is that all?" Sophie asked. "Are we going?"

"Those are all the dreams we got?" I asked. "Why are we leaving so early?"

"I is so upset by this trogglehumping bogthumping brobswitcher," the BFG said. "That I is not wishing to go on. Dream-catching is finished for today."

The BFG knelt down and picked me up and placed me in his pocket. He picked up Sophie and placed her next to me in the pocket. He raced across the mist to head back to the cave. When we got to the desert, we saw all nine ugly giants sleeping in the burning sun across the field.


	8. A Trogglehumper for the Fleshlumpeater

"They is always having fifty winks before they goes scampering off to hunt human beans in the evening," The BFG said. He stopped for a few moments to let Sophie have a better look. I climbed up his vest to sit on his shoulder. "Giants is only sleeping every then and now," he said. "Not nearly as much as human beans. Human beans is crazy for sleeping. Is it ever occurring to you that a human bean who is fifty is spending about Twenty years sleeping fast?"

"I must admit that never occurred to me," Sophie said.

"Me neither," I said.

"You should _allow _it to occur to you," The Big Guy said. "Imagine it please. This human bean who says he is fifty has been sleeping _twenty _years and is not even doing anything! Not even thinking!"

"It's a funny thought," Sophie said.

"Exunckly," the Big Guy said. "So what I is trying to explain to you two is that a human bean who says he is fifty is not fifty, he is only thirty."

"What about me?" Sophie asked. "I am ten."

"I'm sixteen," I said. "Going on seventeen."

"You two is not ten and sixteen," the BFG said. "Human bean babies and little chiddlers is spending half their time sleeping, so you is only five and eight."

"I'm ten," Sophie said.

"I'm serious," I said. "I said I am sixteen!"

"You two may _think _you is ten and sixteen," the BFG said. "But you has only spent five and eight years of your lives with your little eyes open. You two is only five and eight and please stop haggling around with an old sage and onions who is hundreds of years more than you."

"How much to giants sleep?" Sophie asked.

"Even less," the BFG answered. "I is only sleeping once in a blue baboon."

I looked down and saw Sophie peeping from her pocket looked at the nine sleeping giants. They looked more ugly now when they're sleeping, than when they were awake. They covered about the area like they covered a football field. Many were lying on their backs and their huge mouths were wide opened and they were snoring like loud foghorns.

Suddenly the Big Guy's face brightened up and he jumped high up in the air. I held on tight to his the cloth of his vest.

"By gumfrog!" he cried. "I is having the most whoppsy-whiffling idea!"

"What?" Sophie cried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Wait!" he cried. "Hold your horsefeathers! Keep your skirts on! Just wait to see what I is going to bring about!" He galloped off fast to his cave with Sophie hanging on tight to the rim of his pocket and I slid back into his pocket. He rolled back the stone and entered the cave filled with excitement. He ran across to the other side of the cave and was moving quickly.

"You stay where you is in my pocket huggybees," he said to us. "We is doing this lovely bit of backswashling both together." He laid aside the dreamcatching net but hung on to the suitcase. He ran across to the other side of the cave and grabbed the long trumpet he carried the night we first met in the village. With the suitcase in one hand and the trumpet in the other, he dashed out of the cave.

"What _is _he up to now," Sophie whispered to me.

"I don't know," I said.

"Peep your heads up good," the Big Guy said. "Then you will get a fine winkle of what is going on."

The Big Guy slowly tip-toed around the Giants, being careful not to step on them. They were snoring really loudly. The Big Guy passed the Gizzardgulper, the Bloodbottler, the Meatdripper, and the Childchewer, and then he stopped.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I muttered as he tip-toe near the Fleshlumpeater. He pointed at him, then he looked down at us and gave us a big wink.

He knelt on the ground and opened his suitcase very quietly. He took out the glass jar that contained the nightmare. We knew what was coming.

"Oh God," I muttered. This is very dangerous, Sophie was crouching low in the pocket, incase the Fleshlumpeater wakes up, and I did the same with him. We kept our eyes peering over the rim of the pocket.

We were close to ten feet from the Fleshlumpeater's face. The snoring-snorting noise he was making was disgusting. Every now and again a big bubble of spit formed between his two open lips and then it would burst like a bubble with a splash and cover his face with saliva.

Taking slow care, the Big Guy took off the top of the glass jar and tipped the squiggling squirming faintly scarlet trogglehumper into the wide end of his long trumpet. He put the other end of the trumpet to his lips. He aimed the instrument directly at the Fleshlumpeater's face. He took a deep breath, puffed out his cheeks, and then _whoof! _He blew!

Sophie and I saw a flash of pale red go darting towards the giant's face. It hovered over him and it was sucked into his nostrils.

"We had better be skiddling away quick to where it is safe," the Big Guy ran for a hundred yards, and then he stopped behind a rock. "Now we is waiting for the gun and flames to begin."

"This is I gotta see," I said.

Suddenly there was a loud roar, and the scream almost exploded my eardrums of hearing that loud sound. I saw the Fleshlumpeater's body rising up from the ground and fall back again with a thump. The red dream wiggled and twisted and bounced in the most violent fashion. It was even scarier for me to watch.

"Eeeow!" roared the Fleshlumpeater. "Ayeee! Oooow!"

"He's still asleep," the BFG whispered. "The terrible trogglehumping nightmare is beginning to hit him."

"Serves him right," Sophie said.

"That's what he gets for eating humans," I said without any sympathy for that monster that ate children every night.

"Save us!" the Fleshlumpeater was screaming and thrashing about madly. "He is after me! He is getting me!"

His limbs and arms shook more violently by the second. But it was very awesome to watch such a massive creature having such mighty convulsions.

"It's Jack!" Fleshlumpeater bellowed."It's the grueful gruncious Jack! Jack is after me! Jack is wackcrackling me! Jack is spikesticking me! Jack is splashplunking me! It is the terrible frightswiping Jack!" The Fleshlumpeater was writhing about over the ground like a snake that being tortured. "Oh, spare me, Jack!" he yelled. "Don't hurt me, Jack!"

"Who is this Jack he's on about?" Sophie whispered.

"Like the fairy tale?" I asked.

"Jack is the only human bean all giants is frightened of," the BFG said to us. "They is all absolutely terrified of Jack. They is all hearing that Jack is a famous giant killer."

"Save me!" screamed the Fleshlumpeater. "Have mercy on this poor little giant! The beanstalk! He is coming at me with his terrible spikesticking beanstalk! Take it away! I is begging you, Jack, I is praying you not to touch me with your terrible spikesticking beanstalk!"

"Us giants," the Big Guy said. "Is not knowing very much about this dreadful human bean called Jack. We is knowing only that he is a famous giant-killer and that he is owning something called a beanstalk. We is knowing also that the beanstalk is a fearsome thing and Jack is using it to kill giants."

Sophie couldn't stop herself from smiling. Even I was giggling too as I smirked.

"What is you two griggling at?" the BFG asked.

"We'll tell you later," Sophie said.

The awful nightmare had now gripped the great big monster to such an extent as he was tying his whole body into knots.

"Do not do it, Jack!" he screeched. "I was not eating you, Jack! I is never eating human beans! I swear I has never gobbled a single human bean in all my wholesome life!"

"Liar," said the BFG.

I giggled when he said that.

Then the Fleshlumpeater's fists smacked the Meatdripper in the mouth. The Meatdripper then hit the snoring Gizzardgulper in the gut. Both the injured giants woke up and leaped to their feet.

"He is swiping m right in the mouth," the Meatdripper yelled.

"He is bungswoggling me smack in the guts!" the Gizzardgulper yelled.

They both ran towards the Fleshlumpeater and started to beat him with their fists and feet. Then the Fleshlumpeater woke up from the nightmare and started to beat the other giants. The nine giants were all punching and kicking each other while they roared, screamed, and cursed.

"I is loving it when they is all having a good tough and rumble," the BFG said smiling.

"But Big Guy, won't they kill each other?" I asked.

"Never," he said. "Those beasts is always bishing and walloping at one another. Soon it will be getting dusky and they will be galloping off to fill their tummies."

"They're coarse and foul and filthy," Sophie said. "I hate them!"

As the BFG headed back to his cave, he said quietly to us, "We certainly was putting that nightmare to good use though, wasn't we?"

"Excellent use," Sophie said smiling. "Well done you."

"Definitely Big Guy," I said.


	9. Dreams and An Unpleasant Past

**I know I prefer to keep this story more like the book, but I'm starting to get to a point at what happened at the orphanage where Joanna got into a fight with one of the girls. I want to warn you that this flashback will contain some swearing and physical fighting. Enjoy this chapter and review!**

* * *

As the Giants were fighting, the Big Friendly Giant took us back to his cave to do some writing on his dreams. He sat on the table with an enormous paper and pencil I wonder how did he learn to write?

Sophie and I sat crossed legged on the table as we watched him write as he watched the glass jar that contained the very good dream we caught today.

As we watched him write, an unpleasant flashback flashed in my mind in front of me that happened one week ago at the orphanage.

* * *

_I was sitting at the table with the other orphans and Sophie. We had to eat in silence, but my stepmother would be out and I'd whispered to the orphans._

_Sophie got up to put her plate away, but Prunella stood up and got in front of Sophie._

"_Where do you think you're going twerp?"_

"_To put my food away," Sophie said._

_Prunella grinned cruelly and shoved Sophie against the table causing her leftover food to be spilled over on the table and girls. _

_When I saw that, something inside of me snapped. I grabbed my sharp knife and held it behind my back as I marched towards my stepsister._

"_You stupid bitch!" I screamed. "Leave Sophie alone!"_

_Prunella glared and backhanded me in the face, it stung my cheek, but I did not cry._

"_You are such a weak whore!" Prunella said. "I have as much right to hurt any of the girls, mother doesn't even care. We can beat you until you're dead!"_

"_That does it!" I screamed as my temper took control of me and I held out my knife. "I'm going to give you a scar you deserve for treating us like crap!"_

_The other girls screamed as they watched me come towards my stepsister. Prunella screamed as I came towards her and I jumped on top of her and held her down._

"_Get off me you bitch!" Prunella screamed. "Or I'll tell mummy!"_

"_I don't think so!" I held the sharp blade to her right cheek and I scratched a line on it and it started to bleed. My stepsister let out a bloodcurdling scream as I cut her and I cut another line creating in X. The girls screamed loudly as they watched me scratch her face. _

_Two girls pulled me away and two helped Prunella up._

_I smirked in satisfactory as I looked at my knife covered in blood._

_Prunella was about to attack me but the girls held her back._

"_What is going on in here?" my stepmother appeared in the room, and saw my stepsister clutching her cheek._

"_Prunella!" my stepmother came to her daughter. "What happened darling?"_

_Prunella lifted her hand and showed stepmother her X slashed face it was covered in crimson blood._

_My stepmother's face was filled with horror and her face turned beet-red in anger._

"_Who did this?" My stepmother screamed, causing the other girls to flinch in fear in her shouting._

"_I did!" I said keeping my guard._

_My stepmother came towards me and grabbed me by the hair and pulled me close to her face._

"_Why did you scar my Prunella you lazy wench?"_

"_I did it because, I'm sick and tired of you two treating us like garbage and if my father was here, he would have kicked you out. Prunella deserves that scar to show her that she has no right to hurt Sophie and me, and the orphans! You are a monster, when I am eighteen I'm going to report the authorities for child abuse and take back what was rightfully mine!" _

_My stepmother threw me against the table and I felt pain shaking my body, and felt a lightning stuck of pain hitting my back. It was the whip! She stuck me twenty times, and dragged me by the hair again._

_She opened the trap door and threw me down the stairs, I felt pain on my wrist and back. _

"_You will stay in the cellar for one week, for punishment! It's your own fault you cut your stepsister! She was my sweet innocent daughter! But you are ugly and stupid! And you don't deserve the orphanage! You stay there until your punishment is up!"_

_She slammed the cellar door loud and I was alone in the darkness, I lay on the floor and sobbed. I looked up as the crack of moonlight went through the small opening on the wall._

"_Father?" I said. "Why did you marry her? I hate her so much! Please I don't want to be in the cellar forever!"_

_I sobbed my heart out as if I had been miserable for the last four years filled with sorrow and betrayal. Oh how could this get any worse?_

* * *

"Joanna?" I jumped back into reality when Sophie was looking at me with a concerned face. "You okay?"

"Oh yes Sophie," I said. "I was just thinking."

Sophie nodded and turned her attention to the BFG.

"What are you writing?" she asked.

"Every dream is having its special label on the bottle," the Big Guy said. "How else could I be finding the one I am wanting in a hurry?"

"But can you really and truly tell what sort of dream it's going to be simply by listening to it?" Sophie asked.

"I can," he said without looking up.

"But how?" I asked. "Is it by the way it hums and buzzes?"

"You is less or more right," the BFG said. "Every dream in the world is making a different sort of buzzy-hum music. And these grand swashboggling ears of mine is able to read that music?"

"By music, do you mean tunes?" I asked.

"I is not meaning tunes."

"Then what _do _you mean?" Sophie asked.

"Human beans is having their own music, right or left?"

"Right," Sophie said. "Lots of music."

"Including classical, jazz, and blues," I said.

"And sometimes human beans is very overcome when they is hearing wonderous music. They is getting shivers down their spindels. Right or left?"

"Right," said Sophie.

"So the music is saying something to them. It is sending a message. I do not think the human beans is knowing what that message is, but they is loving it just the same."

"That's about right," I said.

"But because of these jumppsquiffling ears of mine," the Big Guy said. "I is not only able to _hear _the music that dreams is making but I is _understanding_ it also."

"What do you mean _understanding _it?" Sophie asked.

"I can read it, it talks to me. It is like a langwitch."

"I find that just a little hard to believe," Sophie said.

"Me too," I said.

"I'll bet you two is also finding it hard to believe in quogwinkles," the BFG said. "And how they is visiting is from the stars."

"Of course I don't believe that," Sophie said.

"I don't think so," I said.

The BFG regarded us gravely with those huge dark eyes of his.

"I hope you two will forgive me," he said. "If I tell you that human beans is thinking they is very clever, but they is not. They is nearly all of them notmuchers and squeakpips."

"I _beg _your pardon," Sophie said stunned.

"What did you say?" I asked glaring at him.

"The matter with human beans," he said. "Is that they is absolutely refusing to believe in anything unless they is actually seeing it right in front of their own schnozzles. Of course quogwinkles is existing. I is meeting them oftenly. I is even chittering to them." He looked away from us and continued to write. We moved over to read what he wrote so far. The letters were big and bold, but they were not so well formed. I read the big words…

**This dream is about how I is saving my teacher from drowning. I is diving into the river from a high bridge and I is dragging my teacher to the bank and then I is giving him the kiss of Death…**

"What the…" I stammered when I read that last sentence.

"The kiss of _what?" _Sophie asked.

The BFG stopped writing and his dark eyes looked at us.

"I is telling you two once before," he said. "That is never having a chance to go to school. I is full of mistakes. They is not my fault. I do my best. You two is lovely girls, but please remember that _you _two is not exactly Miss Koweverything's yourselves."

"I'm sorry," Sophie said. "I really am. It is very rude of me to keep correcting you."

"Yeah," I said as I rubbed my neck in embarrassment. "Me too."

The Big Guy gazed at us for a long time, but he then bent his head again to his slow laborious writing.

"Tell us honestly," Sophie said. "If you blew that dream into mine or Joanna's bedroom when we're both asleep, would we really dream about how either one of us save our teacher from drowning by diving off the bridge?"

"There must be more," I said.

"More," the BFG said. "A lot more. But I cannot be squibbling the whole gropefluncking dream on a titchy bit of paper. Of course there is more."

The BFG laid down his pencil and placed one massive ear close to the jar. For about thirty seconds he listened intently. "Yes," he said, nodding his great head solemnly up and down. "This dream is continuing very nice. It has a very dory-hunky ending."

"How does it end?" Sophie asked. "_Please _tell me."

"You would be dreaming," the BFG said. "That the morning after you is saving the teacher from the river, you two is arriving at school and you is arriving at school and you two is seeing all the five hundred pupils sitting in the assembly hall and all the teachers as well, and the head teacher is them standing up and saying, "I is wanting the whole school to give three cheers for Sophie and Joanna because they is so brave and is saving the life of our fine arithmetic teacher, Mr. Figgins, who was unfortunately pushed off the bridge into the river by our gym-teacher, Miss Amelia Upscotch. So three cheers for Sophie and Joanna!" And the whole school is then cheering like mad and shouting bravo well done, and forever after that, even when you is getting your sums all gungswizzled and muggled up, Mr. Figgins is always giving you two ten out of ten and writing _Good work Sophie _and _Good work Joanna _in your exercise book. Then you two is waking up."

"I like that dream," Sophie said.

"Me too," I said.

"Of course you like it," the BFG said. "It is a phizzwizard." He licked the back of the label and stuck it on the jar. "I is usually writing a bit more than this on the labels. But you is watching me and making me jumpsy."

"Maybe we'll go and sit somewhere else," I said as I slowly got up.

"Don't go," he said. "Look in the jar carefully you two and I think you will be seeing this dream."

Sophie and I peered into the jar and sure enough, we saw the faint translucent outline of something about the size of a hen's egg. It was a pale sea-green, soft and shimmering and very beautiful. It was like jelly, and it was lying quite still and moved slightly.

"It's moving!" Sophie cried. "It's alive!"

"Of course it's alive!"

"What will you feed it on?" I asked.

"It is not needing any food," the Big Guy said.

"That's cruel," Sophie said. "Everything alive needs food of some sort. Even trees and plants."

"The north wind is alive," he said. "It is moving. It touches you on the cheek and on the hands. But nobody is feeding it."

I was silent and so was Sophie. This strange, but extraordinary giant was disturbing our ideas. He seemed to be leading us towards mysteries that were beyond our understanding.

"A dream is not needing anything," he said as he went on. "If it is a good one, it is waiting peaceably forever until it is released and allowed to do its job. If it is a bad one, it is always fighting to get out."

The Big Guy stood up and walked over to one of the shelves placed the latest jar among the thousands of others.

"Please can we see one of the other dreams?" I asked.

The BFG hesitated. "Nobody is ever seeing them before," he said. "But perhaps after all is letting you have a little peep." He picked us up off the table and carried us in his huge palms. He carried us towards the shelves. "Over here is some of the good dreams, the phizzwizards."

"Would you hold me closer so I can read the labels," Sophie said.

"My labels is only telling bits of it," the BFG said. "The dreams is usually much longer. The labels is just to remind me."

Sophie started to read the labels. The first one seemed long enough to her. I also read them with her and they were very long too, I couldn't stand to read long sentences. It went right around the jar, and as we read it, we had to keep turning the jar. It says…

* * *

**Today I is sitting in class and I discover that if I is staring very hard at my teacher in a spheshal way, I is able to put her to sleep. So I keep staring at her and in the end her head drops on to her desk and she goes fast to sleep and snorkles loudly. Then in marches the head teacher and he shouts, "Wake up Miss Plumridge! How dare you go to sleep in class! Go fetch your hat and cote and leave this school forever! You is sacked!" But in a jiffy I is putting the head teacher to sleep as well, and he just crumples slowly to the floor like a lump of jelly and there he lies all in a heap and starts snorkelling even lowder than Miss Plumridge. And Then I is hearing my Mummy's voice saying wake up your brekfast is reddy. **

* * *

"What a funny dream," Sophie said.

"Very amusing!" I said.

"It's a ringbeller," the BFG said. "It's whoppsy."

Inside the jar, I stared at the edge of the label and looked at the dream that was sleeping peacefully at the bottom, it looked like it was getting its beauty sleep.

"Do you have separate dreams for boys and girls?" Sophie asked.

"There must be," I said. "Not all boys and girls want a mixed gender's dream."

"Of course," the BFG said. "If I is giving a girl's dream to a boy, even if it was s really whoppsy girl's dream to a boy, the boy would be waking up and thinking what a rotbungling grinksludging old dream that was."

"Boys are silly," I said. "They would die of embarrassment if they dreamed of a girl's dream."

"They would," Sophie said.

"These here is all girls' dreams on this shelf," the BFG said.

"Can I read a boy's dream?" Sophie asked.

"You can," the BFG said, and he lifted us to a higher shelf. I stared at the label and read the writing carefully.

* * *

**I is making myself a marvelus pair of suction boots and when I put them on I is abel to walk strate is the kitshun wall and across the ceiling. Well, I is walking upside down on the ceiling wen my big sister comes in and she is starting to yell at me as she always does, yelling wot on earth is you doing up there walking on the ceiling and I looks down at her and I smiles and I says I told you you was driving me up the wall and now you had done it.**

* * *

I started to laugh at that funny story.

"I find that one rather silly," Sophie said.

"Boys wouldn't," the BFG said grinning. "It's another ringbeller. Perhaps yu has seen enough now."

"Let me read another boy's one," Sophie said.

The next label says:

* * *

**The tellyfone is rings in our house and my father picks it ip and says in his very important tellyfone voice, "Simpkins speaking," then his face goes white and his voice goes all funny and he says "What! who?" And then he says 'Yes sir I understand sir but surely it is me you is wishing to speke to sir not my little son?" My father's face is going from white too dark purple and he is gulping like he has a lobster stuck in his throte and then at last he is saying, "Yes sir very well sir I will get him sir" And he turns to me and he says in a rather respeckful voice, "Is you knowing the President of the United States?" And I says, "No but I expect he is hearing about me." Then I is having a long talk on the fone and saying things like, "Let me take care of it Mr. President. You'll bungle it all up if you do it your way." And my Father's eyes is goggling right out of his head and that is when I is hearing my father's real voice saying get up you lazy slob or you will be late for skool. **

* * *

"Like I said Big Guy," I said. "Boys are silly, but crazy. Let me read the next one." I then started to read the next label.

* * *

**I is having a bath and I is discovering that if I press quite hard on my tummy button a funny feeling comes over me and suddenly my legs is not there nor is my arms. In fact I has become absolootely invisible all over. I is still there but no one can see me not even myself. So my mummy comes in and says, "Where is that child? He was in the bathtub a minit ago and he can't possibly washed himself properly." So I says "Here I is!" And she says, "Where?" And I says, "Here!" And she says "Where?" And I says, "Here!" And she yells "Henry! Come up quick!" And when my daddy rushes in I is washing myself and my daddy sees the soap floating around in the air but of corse he is not seeing me and he shouts "Where is you boy?" And I says, "Here!" And he says "Where?" And I says "Here!" And he says "The soap, boy! The soap! It's flying in the air!" Then I press my tummy button again and now I is visible. My daddy is squiffy with excitement and he says "You is the Invisible Boy!" And I says "Now I is going to have some fun," So when I is out of the bath and I have dried myself I put on my dressing-gown and slippers and I press my tummy button again to become invisible and I go down into the town and walk in the streets. Of course only me is invisible but not the things I is wearing so when peeple is seeing a dressing-gown and slippers floating along the street with nobodyin it there is a panic with everybody yelling, "A ghost! A ghost!" And peeple is screaming left and right and big strong policemen is running for their lives and best of all I see Mr. Grummit my Algebra teecher coming out of a pub and I float up to him and say "Boo!" And he lets out a frightsome howl and dashes back into the pub and then I is waking up and feeling happy as a whiffsquiddler.**

* * *

"Pretty ridiculous," Sophie said, and she pressed her navel and she didn't disappeared. I pressed my own too, and nothing happened.

"Dreams is very mystical things," the BFG said. "Human beans in not understaning them at all. Not even their brainiest prossefors is understaning them. Has you two seen enough?"

"Just this last one," Sophie said. "This one here."

"Just one more," I said and I looked at the Big Guy's strange handing writing.

* * *

**I has rittin a book and it is so exciting nobody can put it down. As soon as you has red the first line you is so hooked on it you cannot stop until the last page. In all the cities peeple is walking in the streets bumping into each other because their faces is buried in my book and dentists is reading it and trying to fill teeths at the same time but nobody minds because they is all reading it too in the dentist's chair. Drivers is reading it while driving and cars is crashing all over the country. Brain surgeons is reading while they is operating on brains and airline pilots is reading it and going to Timbucktoo instead of London. Football players is reading it on the field because they can't put it down and so is Olimpick runners while they is running. Everybody has to see what is going to happen in my next book and when I wake up I is still tingling with excitement at being the greatest riter the world has ever known until my mummy comes in and says I was looking at your English exercise book last nite and really your spelling is atroshus so is your puntulashon.**

* * *

"That's enough for now," the BFG said. "There is dillions more but my arm is getting tired holding you two up."

I noticed those small labels on the other jars.

"What are those over there?" I asked. "Why have they got such tiny labels?"

"That," The BFG said. "Is because one day I is catching so many dreams I is not having the time and energy to write out long labels. But there is enough to remind me."

"Can I look?" Sophie asked,

The long-suffering BFG carried us across to the jars she was pointing to. Sophie and I read them rapidly, one after the other.

* * *

**I is climbing Mount Everast with just a pussy cat for cumpany**

**I is inventing a car that runs and toothpaste.**

**I is able to make the elektrik lites go on and off just by wishing it.**

**I is only an eight year old little boy but I is growing a splendid bushy beard and all the other boys is jalous.**

**I is abel to jump off of any high window and flote down safely.**

**I has a pet bee that makes rock and roll musik when it flies.**

* * *

"What amazes me," Sophie said. "Is how you ever learned to write in the first place?"

" Ah," the BFG said. "I has been wondering how long it is before you is asking me that."

"Considering that you never went to school," I said. "I think it's very fascinating and quite marvelous. How _did _you learn?"

The BFG got up from his table and went to one of his shelves and opened a very small secret door. He pulled out a book, it was very old and tattered. But it was an ordinary human-sized book, the BFG held the book in his palm and it was like the size of a stamp.

"Where did you get that book?" I asked.

"One night," he said. "I is blowing a dream through through a window and I sees this book lying on the little boy's bedroom table. I wanted it so very badly, you understand. But I is refusing to steal it. I would never do that."

"So how did you get it?" Sophie asked.

"I _borrowed _it," the BFG smiled. "Just for a short time I borrowed it."

"How long have you had it?" Joanna asked.

"Perhaps only about eighty years," the BFG said. "Soon I shall be putting it back."

"And that's how you taught yourself to write?" Sophie asked.

"You ought to be proud of yourself Big Guy for teaching yourself to read," I said.

"I is reading it hundreds of times," the BFG said. "And I is still reading it and teaching new words to myself and how to write them. It is the most scrumdiddlyumptious story."

I took the book from his hand and looked at it and shared it with Sophie.

"_Nicholas Nickleby," _I read out loud.

"By Dahl's Chickens," The BFG said.

"By _who?"_ Sophie asked.

"Like Charles Dickens?" I asked.

"Yes," the BFG stood up and packed the jars in his suitcase. "And now I is off to deliver the dreams to the childdlers. Would you like to come with me?"

Sophie and I looked at each other and we nodded.

"Of course," I said. "It may be way past our bed time, but we'll do it."

"We would love to go," Sophie said.

He scooped us up in his palm and set us in his pocket. He put on his cloak, grabbed his cloak and trumpet. He moved the stone, closed it and he rushed down the fields of Giant Country.

His running picked up the speed and he lifted himself in the air as if he were flying. Sophie and I ducked down in the pocket to protect ourselves from the blowing strong wind. Then the wind died down and we look out from the pocket. We were down in the countryside of England will the rolling green fields. The BFG was landing on the street at a small fishing town. It was by Saint George's Channel and the sign read, "Welcome to St. David's."

He held Sophie in one hand and I sat perched on his shoulder. He looked at each window and continued going up the streets looking for sleeping children.

"I know this place," I whispered. "My parents went there for their honeymoon after they were married."

"Shh," the BFG shushed. "We can't be making any tichy-wichy sounds."

"Sorry," I whispered. "But this place is bringing back my memories."

The Big Guy placed Sophie back in his pocket and kept walking up a street. He looked through each and every window. He then jumped off a side walk and landed quietly. For a minute there, I thought there would be a loud thump and everyone would wake up. But the lights did not turn on.

We came up to a house and the sign read, "The Swan."

He removed his hood and looked through the window, he gave Sophie and I a better look. It was a boy sleeping in his bed.

"How about that one?" Sophie asked.

"I think that dream will do for him," I said.

The BFG nodded and knelt down to his suitcase. He opened it and looked through every bottle.

"How can you tell what to choose?" I asked.

"I gets a tinkling feeling when I is reaching into the bottles," he said and he grabbed the one with the invisible dream in the bath, with the math teacher. He uncorked the jar poured the magic dream in his trumpet. He stood up straight, slipped the trumpet through the window. He placed his lips to the small end, puffed up his cheeks and then _woof! _The green dream was being blown into the boy's head and he tousled in his sleep as if the dream were taking effect. It seems that I was seeing into what the boy was dreaming, he was in a flying bathtub. He pressed navel, and then pop! He was gone!

"He is pressing his tummy button and becomes invisible," the BFG whispered as Sophie and I giggled. He then started floating with the other bath toys and grabbed his red bathrobe. He knew starting chasing his Algebra teacher and he was freaking out. We were all laughing.

"Now, we can't be waiting here all night," the BFG said. "We has dillions of dreams to blow."

We left 'the Swan" and continued through the fishing village and the BFG blew more dreams into the houses of the sleeping children. We were having a lot of fun.

"Come on, come one," the BFG said.

"Give them the one with the clowns in the circus," Sophie said. "I want to see."

After blowing a few dreams, Sophie and I were now sitting on the BFG's hand. We were indeed very happy

"Big Guy," I said. "Thank you so much for taking us out for dream blowing! I never felt so happy."

"BFG," Sophie whispered excitedly. "This is the best fun I ever had in my life! It's like being..."

"Shh," the BFG whispered and hid behind a wall. I suddenly felt very uneasy and the hairs were sticking up on my flesh.

There was a low growling and it made me shudder, but I held in my breath. There were loud steps. The BFG peered behind the corner and I saw the most terrifying sight.

It was the Fleshlumpeater.

The ugly giant was walking near 'the Swan" where we blew our first dream.

The Big Guy him behind the house as the Fleshlumpeater turned, but he did not see us. The Fleshlumpeater then decided to keep going.

The BFG looked again and saw the Fleshlumpeater with his head near 'the Swan.' He held Sophie and I out on his hand and we gasped in fear, but we covered our mouthes.

"Oh BFG, stop him!" Sophie said.

"Don't just stand there Big Guy," I hissed angrily. "Do something!"

But the BFG stood still like a statue.

The Fleshlumpeater placed his eye near the window to see the boy, then brought his head back and stuck his index finger with the longest fingernail through the window.

"Oh God," I whispered and looked at my friends.

"Nooooo!" Sophie yelled.

"Stop!" I yelled.

The Fleshlumpeater turned around as if he were chewing on something, but the BFG fled from the scene and headed back to Giant Country before that Giant could catch us.

* * *

**Well, this is what happened at the fight, Joanna slashed her stepsister's face and that was why she was locked in the cellar for a week. It was inspired from Bizet's opera Carmen, where Carmen slashed a woman's face because, that woman insulted Carmen and she did not ignore her and move on. But I thought I'd be a little violent.**

**I rewrote to make more dream blowing in the movie and add more drama with the Fleshlumpeater eating more children. I hope this is the best.**

**There will be more to the story, please read and review.**


	10. The Plan

"You.. you just ran away!" Sophie yelled as we got home. "We've got to stop him!"

"I is never stopping him," The BFG said. "He would just punch me down and tinkle me."

"You're a... coward!" Sophie cried.

"You're such an idiot," I snapped. "Why the Hell do you just stand there and do nothing? While more people disappear?"

"Yes," the Big Guy admitted. "Though I is running away to save you two."

"I don't care about being saved," I yelled.

"I also don't want to be saved," Sophie cried. "I want to save the other children, before any more disappear."

"There's going to be lot's more disappearing tonight."

"What?" I cried.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"I is hearing them talking and they is finding themselves a bogglehouse for boys."

"Is that a school?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Oh God," I said.

"Oh no!" Sophie cried.

"And another school with little girls in it," the BFG said. "They's going there tonight! The Fleshlumpeater alone has a most squackling whoppsy appetite for them."

"Where at?" I asked.

"Is where I snitched you two from, is England."

"Oh my God," I cried.

"Will he snatch them out of their beds while they're sleeping?" Sophie asked.

"Like peas out of a poddle," he said.

"I can't bear to think of it!" Sophie cried.

"Then don't, for years and years I is sitting here on this very rock and cave every night after night when they is galloping away, and I is feeling so sad for all the human beans they is going to gobble up. But I has had to get used to it. There is nothing I can do. If I wasn't a titchy little runty giant only twenty-four feet high then I would be stopping them. But that is absolutely out of the window."

"Do you always know where they are going?" I asked.

"Always," he said. "Every night they is yelling at me as they go bootling past. The other day they was yelling, 'We is off to Mrs. Sippi and Miss Souri to guzzle them both!"

"Disgusting!" Sophie said. "I hate them!"

"That does it!" I yelled "I thought you were our friend! Sophie was right, you are a coward! I admit I used to be a coward at the orphanage with my stepmother and stepsister, but I stood up to them proving that I'm not a coward. You have a funny way of showing gratitude!"

The BFG and Sophie stared at me.

"Well, I'm not gonna sit here while those disgusting, ugly, giants eat more humans," I slid down the rope from the table and stopped. "You do what you think is right!"

I stormed off from my friends in anger ignoring Sophie's cries to stop. I kept storming to where there was a big rock and I tripped and lie on the sand. I cried and burst into tears feeling helpless for those children in England. What can I do? Why is he such a damn coward? I thought he was my friend. I wish my father were here, if he were not dead, he'd help my friends and me. I wish the Big Guy never kidnapped Sophie and I.

I looked back and heard Sophie talking to the Big Guy inside the cave.

* * *

"I can't stand it!" Sophie cried. "Just think of those poor girls and boys who are going to be eaten alive tonight! We can't just sit there and do nothing! We've got to go after those brutes!"

"No," the BFG said.

"We must," Sophie cried. "Why won't you go?"

The BFG sighed and shook his head firmly. "I has told you and Joanna five or six times," he said. "And the third will be the last. I is never showing myself to human beans."

"Why ever not?"

"If I do, they will be putting me in the zoo with all the jiggyraffes and grinksludgers."

"Nonsense," Sophie said.

"And they will be sending you and Joanna straight back to the norphanage. Grown-up human beans is not famous for their kindnesses. They is all squifflerotters and grinksludgers."

"That is not true!" Sophie snapped. "Not all humans adults are cruel! Some are indeed very kind."

"Who?" the BFG asked as he looked at Sophie, "Name one?"

"The Queen of England," Sophie said. "You can't call her a squifflerotter or a grinksludger."

"Well…" he said trying to make an excuse.

"You cannot absolutely call her a squeakpip or a notmuncher either!" Sophie was getting angrier and angrier.

"The Fleshlumpeater is longing dearly to guzzle her up," the BFG said as he gave a tiny smile.

"Who? The Queen?" Sophie cried, aghast.

"Yes," the BFG answered. "Fleshlumpeater says he is never eating a queen and he thinks perhaps she has an especially scrumdiddlyumptious flavor."

"How dare he!" Sophie cried.

* * *

Outside the cave, I could hear them talking about the Queen and the Fleshlumpeater wanting to eat her. I never felt more disgusted in my life.

"That sneaky son of…" I bit my lip to hold in my swearing.

* * *

"But Fleashlumpeater says there is too many soldiers around her palace and he dursent try it."

"He'd better not!" Sophie said.

"He is also saying he would like very much to guzzle one of his soldiers in his pretty red suit but he is worried about those big black furry hats they is wearing. He thinks they might be sticking in his throat."

"I hope he chokes!" Sophie cried.

"Fleshlumpeater is a very careful giant," the Big Guy said.

Sophie was both very silent, and she and Joanna both want to make things right in the world.

"I've got it!" Sophie cried in excitement. ""By golly I've got it! Let me get Joanna!" She slid down the rope off the table and ran towards where Joanna was sitting.

* * *

"Joanna!" her voice caused me to jump as I stared at her.

"What is it Sophie?" I asked.

"Follow me and I'll explain." I followed Sophie, the BFG came out of his cave and sat on a big blue rock. We both climbed up the rock and stood tall to the BFG.

"What is you got what?" the BFG asked.

"The answer!" cried Sophie. "We'll go to the Queen! It's a terrific idea! If we both went and told the Queen about these disgusting man-eating giants I'm sure she'd do something about it!"

"And they put them in prison!" I said knowing where Sophie was going.

The Big Guy looked down at us sadly and shook his head. "She is never believing you two. Never in a month of Mondays."

"Maybe she would," I said.

"Never, it is sounding such a wonky tall story, the Queen will be laughing and saying 'What awful rubbsquash!'"

"She would not!" Sophie cried.

"Of course she would," the BFG said. "I has told you two before that human beans is simply not _believing_ in giants."

"We're going to have to find a way to make her believe," I said.

"And how is you getting in to see the Queen anyway?" he asked.

"Now hold on a sec," Sophie said. "Just you hold on a sec because I've got another idea."

"Your ideas is full of crodswoggle," he said.

"Not this one," Sophie said. "You say that if we tell the Queen, she would never believe us?"

"I is certain she wouldn't."

"What will we do then?" I asked.

"But we aren't _going _to tell her!" Sophie said excitedly. "We don't have to tell her! We'll make her _dream _it!"

I was starting to see what she meant.

"That is an even more frothbungling suggestion," the Big Guy said. "Dreams is lots of fun but nobody is believing in dreams either. You is only believing in a dream while you is actually dreaming it. But as soon as you is waking up you is saying 'Oh thank goodness it was only a dream.'"

"Don't you worry about that," Sophie said. " I swear I can fix that. So can Joanna."

"Never can you two fix it," he said.

"Sure we can," I said. "I swear it! But first of all, let me ask you a very important question. Here it is. Can you make a person dream absolutely almost anything in the world?"

"Anything you like," the BFG said proudly.

"If I said I wanted to dream that I was in a flying bathtub with silver wings, could you make me dream it?"

"I could," he said.

"How would you make it?" Sophie asked.

"It is a little bit like mixing a cake," the BFG said. "If you is putting the right amounts of all the different amounts of all the different things into it, you is making the cake come out any way you want, sugary, splongy, currant, Christmassy or grobswitchy. It is the same with dreams."

"And?" I asked.

"Go on?" Sophie said.

"I has dillions of dreams on my shelfs, right or left?"

"Right," Sophie said.

"Correct," I said.

"I has dreams about bathtubs, lots of them. I has dreams about silver wings. I has dreams about flying. So all I has to do is very quickly making a dream where you is flying in a bathtub with silver wings."

"I see what you mean?" Sophie asked. "But I didn't know you could mis one dream with another."

"Dreams _like _being mixed," the BFG answered. "They is getting very lonesome all by themselves in those glassy bottles."

"Right," Sophie said. "Now then, do you have dreams about the Queen of England?"

"Lots of them," he said.

"And about giants?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

"And about them eating people and children?" I asked.

"Swiggles of them."

"And about little girls like me?" Sophie asked.

"And young ladies, like me too?" I asked.

"Those is the commonest of all," he said. "I has bottles and bottles of dreams about little girls and young ladies."

"And could you mix them all up just as I want you to?" Sophie asked. She was getting more excited as I was.

"Oh course," the Big Guy said. "But how is this helping us? I think you two is barking up the wrong dog."

"Oh no," I said.

"Now hold on," Sophie said. "Listen carefully. I want you to mix a dream which you will blow into the Queen of England's bedroom when she is asleep. And this is how it will go."

"Now hang on a mintick," the BFG said. "How is I going to get near enough to the Queen of England's bedroom to blow in my dream? You is talking dumbsilly."

"We'll tell you that later," I said. "For the moment please listen carefully. Here is the dream Sophie and I want you to mix. Are you paying attention?"

"Very close," the BFG said.

"I want the Queen to dream that nine disgusting giants, each one about fifty feet tall, are galloping to England in the night of the witching hour. She must dream their names as well. Now what were their names again?"

"Fleshlumpeater, Manhugger, Bonechruncher, Childchewer, Meatdripper, Gizzardgulper, Maidmasher, Bloodbottler, and the Butcher Boy."

"Let her dream those names," Sophie said. "And let her dream that they will be creeping into England in the depths of the witching hour and snatching little boys and girls from their beds and then…." Sophie paused. "Do they eat them on the spot or do they carry them away at first?"

"They is usually just popping them straight into their mouths like popcorn."

My stomach clenched in fear and disgust.

"Put that in the dream," I said. "And then… then the dream must say when their stomachs are full, they will go galloping back to Giant Country where no one can find them."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Certainly not," Sophie said. "You must then explain to the Queen in her dream that there is a Big Friendly Giant who can tell her where all those beasts are living, so that she can send her soldiers and her armies to capture them once and for all."

"And now let her dream one last and very important thing," I said. "Let her dream that there is a little girl and young lady called Sophie and Joanna sitting on her window-sill who will tell her where the Big Friendly Giant is hiding."

"Where is he hiding?" he asked.

"We'll come to that later," Sophie said. "So the Queen dreams her dream right?"

"Right," the BFG said.

"Then he wakes up and the first thing she thinks is oh what a horrid dream. I'm so glad it _was _only a dream. And then looks up from her pillow and what does she see?"

"What _does _she see?" the BFG asked.

"She sees a little girl and young lady named Sophie and Joanna sitting on her window-sill, right there in real life before her very known eyes."

"How is you going to be sitting on the Queen's window-sill, may I beg?" the BFG asked.

"_You _Big Guy," I said. "Are going to put us there, and that's the lovely part about it. If someone _dreams _that there is a little girl and young lady sitting on her window-sill and then she wakes up and sees that the little girl and young lady _really _are sitting there, that is a dream come true, is it not?"

"I is beginning to see where you is driving to," the BFG said. "If the Queen is knowing that part of her dream is true, then perhaps she is believing the rest of it is true as well."

"That's about it," Sophie said. "But I shall have to convince her of that myself."

"You said you is wanting the dream to say there is a Big Friendly Giant who is also going to talk to the Queen?"

"Absolutely," Sophie said. "You must. You are the only one who can tell her where to find the other giants."

"That is why you're important to the plan Big Guy," I said. "You will be able to convince her to capture the giants."

"How is I meeting the Queen?" the BFG asked. "I is not wanting to be shooted at by her soldiers."

"Don't worry, you won't be shot," I said.

"The soldiers are only in front of the Palace," Sophie said. "At the back there is a huge garden and there are no soldiers in there at all. There is a very high wall with spikes on it around the garden to stop people climbing it in. But you could simply walk over that."

"How is you knowing all this about the Queen's Palace?" the BFG asked.

"Before my father died," I said. "He took me, Sophie, and the other orphans on a field trip to London. We would see the palace and walk around the gardens."

"Is you helping me to find this Palace?" the BFG asked. "I has never dared to go to hide and sneaking around London in my life."

"Joanna and I will show you the way," Sophie said confidently.

"I is frightened of London," the BFG said.

"Don't be," I said. "It's full of tiny dark streets and there are very few people about in the witching hour."

The BFG picked Sophie up between one finger and a thumb and placed her gently on the palm of his other hand. He then picked me up with his finger and thumb and placed me on his palm with Sophie.

"Is the Queen's Palace very big?" he asked.

"Very huge," I said.

"Then how is we finding the right bedroom?" he asked.

"That's up to you," Sophie said. "You're supposed to be an expert at that sort of thing."

"And you two is absolutely sure the Queen will not put me in a zoo with all the cattypiddlers?"

"Of course she won't," Sophie said. "You'll be a hero. And you'll never have to eat snozzcumbers again."

We both saw the Big Guy's dark eyes widened and he licked his lips.

"You mean it?" he said. "You really mean it? No more disgustive snozzcumbers?"

"None," I said. "Even if you don't want to, humans don't grow them."

Then the plan snapped into his head, and the Big Guy hopped to his feet.

"When is you wanting me to mix this special dream?" he asked.

"Now," Sophie said. "At once."

"The sooner, the better," I said.

"When is we going to see the Queen?" he said.

"Tonight," Sophie said. "As soon as you've mixed the dream."

"Tonight?" the BFG cried. "Why such a flushbunking flurry?"

"If we can't save tonight's children," I said. "We can save tomorrow's anyway. What is more, I'm getting famished. Sophie and I haven't anything to eat for twenty-four hours."

"Then we had better get cracking," the BFG said, and he head towards his cave.

Sophie kissed him on the top of his thumb and I also kissed his thumb too.

"I knew you'd do it!" Sophie cried.

"Come on!" I exclaimed. "Let's hurry!"

As we came in the cave, we heard a tremendous stampede from outside, The BFG quickly put us in his pocket and looked out of the cave.

"What's that?" Sophie cried.

"That is all the giants zippfizzing off to another country to guzzle human beans," the Big Guy said. He hid behind the stone in his cave and looked out.

I looked through the peephole and saw the disgusting nine giants galloping off fast as wild horses.

"Where is you off to tonight?" The BFG shouted.

"We is all of us flushbunking off to England tonight!" the Fleshlumpeater bellowed. "England is a luctuous land and we is fancying a few nice little chiddlers."

"I," Maidmasher shouted. "Is knowing where there is a gigglehouse for girls and I is guzzling myself full as a frothblower!"

"And I knows where there is a bogglebox for boys!" Gizzardgulper shouted. "All I has to do is reach in and grab myself a handful! English boys is tasting extra lickswishy!"

In a few seconds, the nine galloping giants were out of sight. My gut felt disgusted by those monsters, and I felt that something awful was coming to those children.

"Well, we may not save tonight, but we can save the other children in the future," I said. "Let's get cracking on that dream!"


	11. A Dream Fit For A Queen

Sophie and I sat on the BFG's hand as he carried us to his cave and he turned on the flashing bright lights. He placed us on the table.

"Stay there please," he said. "And no chittering. I is needing to listen only to silence when I is mixing up such a knotty plexicated dream as this."

He rushed over to the shelf and grabbed a large empty glass jar, which was the size of a washing machine. He clutched it to his chest and ran to the other shelves and browsed through the other small jars filled with the capture dreams.

"Dreams about giants," he muttered to himself looking at the labels. "The giants is guzzling human beans…. No, not that one…. Nor that one…. Here's one!... And here's another! …" he grabbed the jars and unscrewed the top and tipped the dreams into the enormous jar and we both caught the sea-green blob tumbling into the jar.

The BFG went to the next shelf.

"Now," he muttered. "I is wanting dreams about gigglehouses for girls… and about boggleboxes for boys," he then became very tense. We both saw the excitement inside him as he was getting excited.

"Dreams about a little girl," he muttered. "Dreams about a young lady…about the BFG…come on, come on, hurry up, get on with it… now where in the wonky world is I keeping those?..."

And so it went on, and after half an hour, the BFG found every single jar with all the dreams we wanted. And now he placed the jar on the table, and there were fifty more of those mini dreams in the color of blue-green.

"Now we is mixing them?" the BFG announced. He rushed over to a cupboard where his frobscottle was kept and he carried out a gigantic eggbeater. Like the one I used for baking.

He inserted the beater into the big jar and held it still.

"Watch," he said. He started turning the handle very fast and the blades cut through the blue and green blobs and it turned it into froth. They blobs started to explode like fireworks.

"The poor things!" Sophie cried.

"Are they dying?" I asked.

"They is not feeling it," the BFG said as he turned the handle. "Dreams is not like human beans or animals. They has no brains. They is made of zozimus."

After they are mixed, the blue-green dreams now turned into fizzy bubbles from a bubble bath. But the colors are brighter with more beautiful colors swimming at the surface.

"Keep watching," the BFG said.

Quite slowly, the topmost bubble rose up through the neck of the jar and floated away. A second one followed. Then a third and forth, and soon the cave was filled with hundreds of beautifully colored bubbles, all drifting gently through the air. It was a beautiful sight, and Sophie and I watched them, they all started floating towards the cave entrance, which was still open.

"They're going out," Sophie whispered.

"Of course," the BFG said.

"Where to?" Sophie asked.

"Those is all little tiny dream-bits that I isn't using," the Big Guy said. "They is going back to the misty country to join up with proper dreams."

"It's all a bit beyond me," Sophie said.

"It must be mysterious," I said.

"Dreams is full of mystery and magic," the BFG said. "Do not try to understand them. Look in the big bottle and you will now see the dream you is wanting for the Queen."

Sophie and I turned and stared into the great jar. On the bottom of it, something was thrashing around wildly, bouncing up and down and flinging itself against the walls of the jar.

"Oh lord!" I cried.

"Good Heavens!" Sophie cried. "It's jumping about! It wants to get out!"

"That's it!" the BFG said proudly.

"But it's… it's horrible!" Sophie cried. "It's jumping about! It wants to get out!"

"Is that a nightmare?" I asked.

"That is a trogglehumper," the BFG said. "It's a nightmare all right."

"Oh, but I don't want you to give the Queen a nightmare!" Sophie cried.

"If she is dreaming about giants guzzling up little boys and girls, then what is you expecting it to be except a nightmare?"

"Oh, no!" Sophie cried.

"No way!" I said.

"Oh, yes," said the BFG. "A dream where you is seeing little chiddlers being eaten is about the most frightsome trogglehumping dream you can get. It's a kicksy bogthrumper. It's a whoppsy grobswitcher. It is all of them riddle into one. It is as bad as that dream I blew into the Fleshlumpeater this afternoon. It is worse."

I stared into the glass jar, it looked like a jellyfish with the colors of red like a turkey's egg with scarlet red in the tinges.

"I don't want to give the Queen a nightmare," Sophie said.

"I is thinking," the BFG said. "That your Queen will be happy to have a nightmare if having a nightmare is going to save a lot of human beans from being gobbled up by filthsome giants. Is I right or left?"

"I suppose you're right," Sophie said. "It's got to be done."

"I guess, we have no choice but to give this trogglehumper to the Queen," I said. "I hope she'll forgive us. But it will work."

"She will soon be getting over it," the BFG said.

"Have you put all the other important things into it?" Sophie asked.

"When I is blowing that dream into the Queen's bedroom," the BFG said. "She will be dreaming every single little thinglingaling you is asking me to make her dream."

"About putting me and Joanna on the window-siil?"

"That part is very strong."

"And about a Big Friendly Giant?" I asked.

"I is putting in a nice long gobbit about him,"" the BFG said. As he spoke, he picked up one of his smaller jars and very quickly tipped the struggling thrashing trogglehumper out of the large jar and into the small jar. Then he screwed the lid on tightly.

"That's it," he announced. "We is now ready."

Then I knew I would have to admit my fight with the BFG.

"Big Guy," I said.

"Yes, Joanna?" The BFG asked.

"Have you ever wondered happened at that fight I had at the orphanage?" I asked.

"Yes," the BFG nodded at me.

"Well," I sighed. "I knew that soon I have to tell this story, but I think I'm ready to tell you now. You see, at the orphanage, we were eating lunch and I noticed Prunella was blocking Sophie and she pushed her on the table," I looked down. "I suddenly lost my temper and screamed at Prunella for hurting Sophie and in return, she slapped me. I then grabbed a kitchen knife from the table and all the girls were screaming as I ran towards Prunella with the knife. I then slashed an 'X' right in her face. I know it was wrong but I had to do it. My stepmother beat me until I was black and blue and threw me in the cellar. That's why I was in the cellar for a week."

"You kniafed her face?" he cried.

"Yes," I looked down in shame. "I need to make things right in the world and the orphanage. I'm really sorry I called you an idiot, I was just mad, that's all. But it gives me no right to snap at you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I is forgiving you," the Big Friendly Giant said smiling.

"Thank you," I said as I smiled back. "I forgive you too, maybe the Queen will help me deal with Mrs. Clonkers."

"She will Joanna," Sophie said.

"I am going to get back my orphanage and bring back what once was mine."

"And you will," the BFG said, he headed towards his suitcase and placed the small jar in the suitcase.

"Why bother to take a great big suitcase when you've only got one jar?" Sophie said. "You could put the jar in your pocket."

The BFG looked down at us.

"By goggles," he said, taking the jar out of the suitcase, "Your head is not quite so full of grimesludge after all! I can see you and Joanna is not born last week."

"Thank you, kind sir," Sophie said, giving him a little curtsy, and I gave a chuckle.

"My kind of guy," I said.

"Is you ready to leave?" the BFG asked.

"We're ready," we said. My heart was starting to thump in excitement at what we're going to do with the perfect plan. It would be a wild and crazy thing, but I do hope we don't thrown into prison.

The BFG was putting on his great black cloak.

He tucked the jar into a pocket in his cloak. He picked up his long trumpet, and he turned to us and looked down at us still sitting on his table.

"The dream-bottle is in my pocket," he said. "Is you going to sit in there with it during the travel?"

"Never!" Sophie cried. "I refuse to sit next to that beastly thing!"

"No way Jose," I said. "I'd feel too uncomfortable sitting near it."

"Then where is you going to sit?" the BFG asked.

Sophie looked at him for a few moments. Then she said, "If you would be kind enough to swivel one of your lovely big ears so that it is lying flat like a dish, that would make a very cozy place for me and my friend to sit."

"By gumbo, that is a squakling good idea!" the BFG said.

"I think that'll do," I said smiling.

"Slowly, he swiveled his huge right ear until it was like a great shell facing the sky. He lifted me up and placed me in there, and he set Sophie next to me. The ear was the size of a giant tea-tray, it was full of the same channels and crinkles as a human ear. It was extremely comfortable and warm.

But the nice thing was that, is we could whisper in his ear.

"I hope we don't fall down into your ear hole," I said as Sophie and I edged away from the large hole beside us.

"Be very careful not to do that," the BFG said. "You could be giving me a cronking earache."

"Sorry," I said.

"We'll try not to," Sophie said. "Are we ready?"

"Owee!" the BFG yelled causing me to jump. "Don't do that?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"We didn't do anything," Sophie said.

"You two is talking too _loud! _You is forgetting that I is hearing every little thingalingaling fifty times louder than usual and there you is shouting away right inside my ear!"

"Oops," I murmured.

"Oh gosh," Sophie murmered. "I forgot that."

"Your voice is sounding like tunder and thrumpets!"

"I'm so sorry," Sophie then whispered. "Is that better?"

"No!" cried the BFG. "It sounds as though you is shootling off a blunderbluss!"

"Then how can we talk to you?" I whispered trying my best to not hurt his hearing.

"Don't!" the Big Guy cried. "Please don't! Each word is like you dropping buzzbombs in my earhole!"

Sophie sighed and then she spoke under her breath.

"Is this better?" she asked speaking so softly that I couldn't hear her voice.

"That's better," he said. "Now I is hearing you very nicely. What is it you is trying to say to me just now?"

"I was saying are we ready?"

"We is off!" cried the BFG, heading to the cave entrance. "We is off to meet Her Majester the Queen!"

"Let's go!" I said.

Outside the cave, he rolled the large round stone back into place and set off at a tremendous gallop.


	12. The Journey to London

The Big Friendly Giant was galloping off across the great yellow wasteland that lay dim and milky in the moonlight.

Sophie and I were lying on the crevice of the Big Guy's right ear, sitting in the outer rim close to the top where the edge of the ear folds. But the fold served as a roof that protected us from the blowing wind. But his ear was extremely comfortable than the beds at the orphanage, and better than seats on an airplane.

We looked over the rim of the ear and watched the desolate landscape of Giant country whizzing by and we were moving fast. The Big Guy then flew off the ground and if his feet were rockets and his strides was longer than ever. We were then one hundred feet in the air, and the wind was howling loudly.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sophie asked me under her breath.

"It will Sophie," I said. "I know it will. Let's get some sleep."

I yawned and curled up on the ear and Sophie curled up next to me and we both fell asleep.

We woke up later and looked over from the ear and saw that we were now in a green country with mountains and forests. It was still dark, but the moon was shining in the night.

The BFG then turned his head to the left without slowing down, and he then spoke for the first time.

"Look quick-quick over there," he said pointing his long trumpet.

Sophie and I looked into the direction he was pointing at and we saw a great cloud of dust piling up three hundred yards away.

"Those is the other giants all galloping back home after their guzzle," the Big Guy said.

We then saw them, all the disgusting half-naked giants were charging back to Giant Country like a stampede of cattle, their necks craned forward and their arms bent at the elbows. I crinkled my nose in disgust, their stomachs were bulging over. I could picture the helpless people stuck in their bellies, awaken from their slumber no longer in their beds, but in the belly of the giants and ending up getting digested. But their strides were longer and their speed was faster than a racecar. Their feet pounded and thundered on the ground and left a great sheet of dust behind them. But in ten seconds they were gone.

"A lot of little girlsies and boysies is no longer sleeping in their beds tonight," the BFG said.

My stomach quenched in disgust and flipped.

But the grim encounter made me even more than ever determined to go through with our mission, even my friend Sophie was determined.

After an hour of running, the BFG than slowed down his pace.

"We is in England now," he said suddenly.

Dark though as it was, Sophie and I could see that we are in a country of green fields with neat hedges in between the fields. There were hills with trees all over them and occasionally there were roads with the lights of cars moving along. Each time we came to a road, the BFG was over it and away, and no motorist could possibly have see anything except a quick black shadow flashing overhead.

All at once, the orange glow was appearing in the sky, of the night. We have to get close.

"We is coming close to London," the BFG said.

He slowed to a trot, and he looked around cautiously.

Groups of houses were now appearing on all sides. But there were still no lights in their windows. It was too early for anyone to be getting up yet.

"Someone's bound to see us," Sophie said.

"I hope we are not caught," I said.

"Never is they seeing me," the BFG said confidently. "You is forgetting that I is doing this sort of thing for years and years and years. No human bean is ever catching even the smallest wink of me."

"Sophie and I did," I whispered.

"Ah," he said. "Yes. But you two was the very first."

He glided stealthily through the streets, there were a few people and cars going around, but they never noticed us. We were hiding in the shadows; they could have seen us with our imaginations and scolded themselves for seeing illusions.

The Big Guy then came to a park filled with trees with a road and lake, he then stopped for the first time.

"What's the matter?" Sophie whispered in her under-the-breath voice.

"I is in a bit of a puddle," he said.

"You're doing well," I whispered.

"No I isn't," he said. "I is now completely boggled. I is lost."

"But why?" Sophie asked.

"Because we is meant to be in the middle of London and suddenly we is in green pastures."

"Don't be silly," I whispered. "This _is _the Middle of London. If I'm correct, this is Hyde Park. I know exactly where we are."

"You is joking."

"I'm not. I swear I'm not. We're almost there."

"You mean we is nearly at the Queen's palace?" cried the BFG.

"It's just across the road," Sophie whispered. "This is where _Joanna and I _take over."

"Which way?" the BFG asked.

"Straight ahead."

The BFG trotted forward through the deserted park.

"Now stop."

The BFG stopped.

You see that huge roundabout ahead of us just outside the Park?" I whispered.

"I see it."

"That is Hyde Park Corner."

Even now, when it was two hours before dawn, there was quite a lot of traffic moving around Hyde Park Corner.

Then Sophie whispered, "In the middle of the roundabout there is an enormous stone arch with a statue of a horse and rider on top of it. Can you see that?" 

The Big Guy peered through the trees. "I is seeing it," he said.

"Do you think that if you took a very fast run at it," I said. "You could jump clear over Hyde Park Corner, over the arch and over the horse and rider and land on the pavement on the other side?"

"Easy," the BFG said.

"You're sure," Sophie said. "You're absolutely sure?"

"I promise," he said.

"Whatever you do," I said. "You mustn't land in the middle of Hyde Park Corner."

"Don't get so flussed," the BFG said. "To me that is a snitch little jump. There's not a thingalingaling to it."

"Then go!" Sophie and I whispered at the same time."

The BFG broke into a full gallop. He went scorching across the Park and just before he reached the railings that divided it from the street, he took off. It was a gigantic leap. He flew high over Hyde Park Corner and landed on the pavement as softly as a cat on the other side.

"Perfect!" I whispered excitedly.

"Well done!" Sophie whispered. "Now quick! Over that wall!"

Directly in front of us, bordering the pavement, there was a brick wall with fearsome-looking spikes all along top of it. A swift crouch, a little leap and the BFG was over it.

"We're there!" Sophie exclaimed excitedly. "We're in the Queen's back garden."


	13. The Palace

The BFG Chapter 13

"By gumdrops!" whispered the Big Friendly Giant. "Is this really it?"

"There's the Palace!" I whispered back.

Not more than a hundred yards away, through the tall trees of the garden, across the mown lawns and the tidy flower-beds, the massive shape of the Palace itself loomed through the darkness. It was made of whitesh stone. The sheer size of it staggered the BFG.

"Woah!" I said. "This place is huge!"

"But this place is having a hundred bedrooms at least!" he said.

"Easily, I should think," Sophie whispered.

"Then I is boggled," the Big Guy said. "How is I possibly finding the one where the Queen is sleeping?"

"Let's go a bit closer and have a look," I whispered.

The Big Guy glided forward among the tees. Suddenly he halted, and the ear we were in started to swivel round.

"Hey!" Sophie whispered. "You're going to tip me and Joanna out!"

"Take it easy!" I almost raised my voice.

"Ssshhh!" the BFG whispered back. "I is hearing something!" He stopped behind a clump of bushes and waited. Sophie and I clung onto the side of his ear to prevent us from falling. The Big Guy pointed through the gap and we saw a man walking with his dog on a leash, but he did not see us. We stayed very still as statues and waited for the watchman and dog to disappear.

"You was telling me they has no soldiers in the back garden," the BFG whispered.

"He wasn't a soldier," Sophie said. "He was sort of a watchman. We'll have to be careful."

"I is not too worried," the BFG said. "These wacksey big ears of mine is picking up even the noise of a man _breathing _the other side of the garden."

"How much longer before it gets light?" Sophie asked.

"Very short," the BFG said. "We must go pell-mell for leather now."

He glided forward in the vast garden and we noticed how he melted in the shadows, and his feet never made loud sounds wherever he steps, especially on the gravel.

Then we came up to the back of the Palace, the Big Guy's head was leveled with the upper windows, and Sophie and I had the same view. In every window, the curtains were drawn. There was not a single light in the rooms, and then traffic started to pick up in the distance.

The BFG placed his other ear to the window.

"No," he whispered.

"What are you listening for?" I asked with my voice low.

"For breathing," the BFG whispered. "I is able to tell if it is a man human bean or a lady by the breathing-vocie. We has a man in there. Snortling a little bit, too."

He went forward and heard a sound at each window.

"No," he whispered.

At the next window he heard a growling.

"Just a doggy," he chuckled.

He moved on.

"This room is empty."

After two more windows, we came to the center of the Palace and he stopped and listened.

"Ho-ho!" he whispered. "We has a lady sleeping in there."

"But who?" Sophie whispered. I felt a quavering going up and down my spine like Sophie.

The BFG placed a finger to his lips for silence. He reached up through the open window and parted the curtains ever so slightly.

Sophie and I looked through the window and saw a large lovely room with a rich carpet, gilded chairs, a dressing-table, and a canopy bed. On the bed was a woman sleeping in there.

It was a strange feeling, we were finally meeting THE person we saw on stamps, coins, and of course the newspaper.

I was very speechless.

"Is that her?" the BFG whispered.

"Yes," Sophie whispered back.

"That is her," I said.

The BFG then raised the window and it never made a sound and it made room for Sophie and I to sit on. He then closed a crack in the curtains. He picked each of us out of his ear with his pointer finger and thumb and placed us on the windowsill. Our legs were dangling inside the room and we were behind the curtains.

"Now don't you two go tip-toppling backwards," the BFG whispered. "You two must always be holding on tight with both hands to the inside of the window-sill."

"We understand," I said and Sophie did the same as me.

The BFG took out the jar from his pocket and he unscrewed the lid. He poured the precious dream in the wide end of the trumpet, and he poked it through the window and aimed it at the bed. He took a deep breath, puffed out his cheeks and he blew. We watched as the dream was sucked into the Queen's head in her slumber.

The Big Guy withdrew the trumpet and slid it out carefully.

"Now what do we do?" the BFG asked.

"And now we wait," I said.

"Is you all right sitting there?" he whispered.

"Yes," Sophie murmured as I nodded. She was terrified, but she did not show it. I looked over my shoulder and there was a deep down to the pavement, and I had to look away.

"How long will the dream take to work?" Sophie whispered.

"Some takes an hour," he whispered back. "Some is quicker. Some is slower still. But it is sure to find her in the end."

Sophie and I said nothing.

"I is going off to wait in the garden," the BFG whispered. "When you is wanting me, just call out my name and I is coming very quick."

"Okay," I said.

"Will you hear us?" Sophie asked.

"You is forgetting these," the BFG whispered, smiling and pointing to his great ears.

"Bye," we said.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, the BFG leaned forward and kissed Sophie gently on the cheek and he too pressed his lips gently on my cheek and kissed it.

I felt tingling when he kissed me and I felt warmth in my body and face. I touched my cheek where he kissed me and smiled, I suddenly felt emotional and my eyes were watering. It was the first time I had ever received that affection after my father died.

When Sophie and I turned to look at him, he was already gone. He just disappeared into the dark garden.


	14. Meeting The Queen

Chapter 14: The Queen

We waited on the windowsill and waited for the dream to take effect. Then dawn came and the sun shone through the roofs of Victoria Station, and it warmed our backs.

In the distance, we heard a church clock striking. I counted the strikes and it was seven in the morning.

What if it doesn't work? What if the Queen doesn't believe us? What if we get thrown out? What if we're sent to prison or back to my orphanage? It couldn't get worse. The Queen maybe shocked to see us, but we must be patient and wait to see what happens.

Then we heard the Queen talking in her sleep

"Oh no!" she cried out. "No! Don't - Someone stop them! - Don't let them do it! – I can't bear it! – Oh please stop them! – It's horrible! – Oh, it's ghastly! – No! No! No!..."

It looked like the dream was working, I felt happy, but very guilty at the same time. It must be scary and I felt sorry. But it was the only way and it must be done.

The sun then rose into the sky and we looked back at the garden to see if the watchman and his dog spotted us. But the garden was empty, with a pale summer mist hanging over it like smoke. The garden was really enormous and it had a really big lake with ducks swimming in the water.

I now heard footsteps coming to the Queen's bedroom, and I immediately closed the curtains so Sophie and I didn't get caught. Then there was a knocking and the door opened.

"Good morning your Majesty," a middle aged woman came in, she was one of the maids in the Palace. There was a pause and then a slight rattle of china and silver.

"Oh Mary! Something dreadful has just happened!" This really was the voice Sophie and I heard many times on the radio and television, especially on Christmas Day. It was a very well-known voice.

"Whatever it is ma'am?"

"I just had the most frightful dream! It was a nightmare! It was awful!"

"Oh, I am sorry ma'am. But don't be distressed. You're awake now and it will go away. I was only a dream ma'am."

"Do you know what I dreamt Mary? I dreamt that girls and boys were being snatched out of their beds at boarding-school and were being eaten by the most ghastly giants! The giants were putting their arms through the dormitory windows and plucking the children out with their fingers. One lot from a girls' school and another from a boys' school! It was all so…. Vivid Mary! It was so real!"

The room was filled with silence, and Sophie and I waited. But why was there silence? Why didn't either one, even the maid, why didn't she say anything?

"What on earth's the matter, Mary?" the famous voice of the Queen asked.

There was still silence.

"Mary! You've gone as white as a sheet! Are you feeling ill?"

Suddenly there was a crash and a clatter of crockery, which meant that Mary dropped the tray holding the Queen's breakfast.

"Mary!" the Queen's voice was as sharp as ice. "I think you'd better sit down at once! You look as though you're going to faint! You really mustn't take it so hard just because I have an awful dream."

"That… that … that isn't the reason, ma'am." Mary's voice was filled with fright.

"Then for heaven's sake what _is _the reason?"

"I'm very sorry about the tray, ma'am."

"Oh, don't worry about the tray. But what on earth was it that made you drop it? Why did you go white as a ghost all of a sudden?"

"You haven't seen the papers yet, have you ma'am?"

"No, what do they say?"

We heard the rustling of a newspaper as it was handed over to the Queen.

"It's like the very dream you had in the night ma'am."

"Rubbish, Mary. Where is it?"

"On the front page, ma'am. It's the big headlines."

"Great Scott!" the Queen exclaimed. "Eighteen girls vanish mysteriously from their beds at Roedean School! Fourteen boys disappeared from Eton! Bones are found underneath dormitory windows!"

We dreaded at the thought of those poor children being eaten by the giants last night. The famous voice gasped in disgust as the newspaper proved that the dream we gave her may have been real.

"Oh, how ghastly!" the voice of the Queen cried out. "It's _absolutely _frightful! Bones under the windows! What _can _have happened? Oh, those _poor _children!"

"But ma'am… don't you see, ma'am…?"

"See what, Mary?"

"Those children were taken away almost exactly as you dreamt it ma'am!"

"Not by giants, Mary."

"No ma'am," said Mary. "But the bit of the girls and boys disappearing from their dormitories, you dreamt it so clearly and then it actually happened. That's why I came over all queer, ma'am."

"I'm coming myself over queer, Mary."

"It gives me the shakes, ma'am, when something like that happens, it really does."

"I don't blame you, Mary."

"I shall get you some more breakfast, ma'am, and have this mess cleaned up."

"No! Don't go, Mary! Stay here a moment!"

I looked at Sophie and she wanted to see the inside of the room. But we can't touch the curtains or we'll be thrown out.

"I really _did _dream of those children, Mary. It was clear as a crystal."

"I know you did, ma'am."

"I don't know how _giants _got into it. That was rubbish."

"Shall I draw the curtains ma'am? Then we shall all feel better. It's a lovely day."

"Please do."

We were trapped as the footsteps came closer, I held Sophie's hand and held my breath.

When the green curtains pulled apart, the maid screamed. Sophie and I froze like marble statues.

The Queen sitting in her bed looked up from reading _The Times _newspaper and the color drained from her face, and she didn't scream when she saw us. She realized that there were two girls sitting on the windowsill in their nightgowns.

We were petrified. Even the Queen was petrified too; we thought she would be surprised, but for her sake she remained calm, but scared.

Mary, the maid was a middle-aged woman with a funny white cap on her head immediately recovered from her shock.

"What in the name of heaven do you think you're both doing in here?" she shouted angrily to us.

"We can explain," I said.

The Queen's eyes were as big as saucers and her jaw dropped opened, and her lovely face was filled with disbelief.

"Now listen here, young ladies," Mary was angry. "How on earth did you get into this room?"

"I don't believe it," the Queen was murmuring. "I simply don't believe it."

"I'll take them out ma'am, at once," said the maid.

"No, Mary! No, don't do that!" The Queen spoke sharply as the maid was shocked.

"Are you all right ma'am?"

"Tell me, Mary," she whispered. "Tell me quite truthfully, is there really a little girl and a young lady sitting on my window-sill or am I still dreaming?"

"They are sitting there all right, ma'am!" Mary said. "As clear as daylight, but heaven only knows how they got there! Your Majesty is certainly not dreaming at this time!"

"That's exactly what I just dreamt!" the Queen exclaimed. "I really did dream it! I dreamed that a little girl and a young lady would be sitting on my window-sill in their nightgowns and they would talk to me!"

Mary was filled with disbelief and she placed her hands to her starched white bosom. She was indeed lost. She had not been trained to cope with this kind of madness.

We slowly got off of the window still and stood still.

"Little girl, and young lady," the Queen said. "Come here please."

Sophie and I walked towards the Queen and we both curtsied.

"Are you real?" the Queen asked us.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Sophie said murmuring as I nodded.

"What are your names?"

"Sophie, Your Majesty."

"Joanna, ma'am."

"And how did you two get up on to my window-sill? No! Don't answer that! Hang on a moment! I dreamed that a giant put you there!"

"He did, Your Majesty," Sophie said.

"That's right, ma'am," I said.

The maid gave a howl of anguish and clasped her hands over her face.

"Control yourself, Mary," the Queen said sharply. Then to us she said, "You are not serious about the giant, are you?"

"Oh yes, Your Majesty," Sophie said. "He's out in the garden now."

"Is he indeed," the Queen said. The sheer absurdity of it all was helping her regaining her composure. "So he's in the garden, is he?" she said, smiling a little.

"Yes, he is, Your Majesty," I said. "He's not like the other giants."

"He is a _good _giant, Your Majesty," Sophie said. "You need not be frightened of him."

"I'm delighted to hear that," the Queen said, still smiling.

"He is our best friend, Your Majesty," I said. "He's harmless too."

"How nice," the Queen said.

"He's a lovely giant, Your Majesty," Sophie said.

"I'm quite sure he is," the Queen said. "But why have you two and this giant have come to see me?"

"I think you may have dreamed that part of it too, You Majesty," I said calmly.

That pulled the smile right off of the Queen's face.

She was totally convinced that the end of the dream of the Big Guy and us was proof that she did remember that we came to warn her of the nine man-eating giants.

"You _did _dream that, didn't you, Your Majesty?" Sophie asked.

The maid felt like that we were out of our blooming minds.

"Yes," the Queen murmured. "Yes, now you come to mention it, I did. But how do _you _know what I dreamed?"

"Oh it's a long story, Your Majesty," I said. "Would you like us to call the Big Friendly Giant?"

The Queen stared at us, and we looked straight back at the Queen, her face was open and quite serious.

"Shall Joanna and I call him for you?" Sophie asked. "You'll like him very much."

The Queen took a deep breath. She looked glad that no one except her faithful old maid Mary was here to see what was going on.

"Very well," she said. "You may call your giant. No, wait a moment. Mary, pull yourself together and give me my dressing gown and slippers."

The maid did as she was told. The Queen got out of bed and put on a pale pink dressing gown and slippers.

"You may call him now," the Queen said. We were about to turn away, but we turned back to the Queen and gave her a curtsy. We headed back to the window and we called out to him.

"BFG! Her Majesty would like to see you!" Sophie called.

"Don't worry Big Guy, Her Majesty, means no harm and is very interested," I called.

The Queen crossed over to the window and stood beside Sophie.

"Come down off that ledge," she said. "You two are going to fall backwards any moment."

Sophie and I jumped down into the room and we stood by the Queen at the open window. Mary, the maid, stood behind us, with her hands planted at her hips and she still did not believe us.

"I want no part of this fiasco," I gave her a glare.

"I don't see any Giant," the Queen said.

"Please wait," Sophie said.

"He'll be out very soon," I said.

"Shall I take them away now ma'am?" Mary asked. I glared at her again and took a deep breath to control my temper.

"Take them downstairs and give them some breakfast," the Queen said.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes beside the lake and out came the BFG. He walked gracefully like a nobleman with his cloak flowing in the wind with his trumpet in his hand. He glided across the lawn.

The maid screamed in horror and fainted.

The Queen gasped, but Sophie and I waved and smiled.

The BFG took his time, and he had a dignified look in his approach. He came to the window where the four of us were standing. He stopped and gave a slow bow and he straightened up to us eye level with us.

"Your Majester," the BFG said. "I is your humbug servant."

"We are very pleased to meet you," the Queen was astonished and impressed for meeting the Giant for the first time. But she did not scream and remained calm and self-composed.

I looked down below to see the gardener walking on the lawn with a wheelbarrow. He caught sight of the BFG's long legs over to his left, he looked up to the height of the BFG's enormous body. He gripped the handles of the BFG and he then fell over and fainted. But the Queen, the BFG, and Sophie did not notice the gardener fainting.

"Oh Majester!" the BFG cried. Oh, Queen! Oh Monarcher! Oh, Golden Sovereign! Oh, Ruler! Oh, Ruler of Straight Lines! Oh, Sultana! I is coming here with my little friends Sophie and Joanna…. To give you a…." The BFG hesitated, searching for the right word?

"To give me _what?" _the Queen asked.

"A _sistance," _the BFG said beaming.

The Queen looked puzzled.

"He sometimes speaks a bit funny, You Majesty," Sophie said. "He never went to school."

"But we think his speech is good," I said.

"Then we must sent him to school," the Queen said. "We have some very good schools in this country."

"I has great secrets to tell Your Majester," the Big Guy said.

"I should be delighted to hear them," the Queen said. "But not in my dressing gown."

Mary regained consciousness

"Shall you wish to get dressed, ma'am?" Mary asked.

"Have either of you had breakfast?" the Queen asked.

"No, ma'am," I said.

"Oh, _could we?" _Sophie cried. "Oh, please! I haven't eaten a thing since yesterday!"

"I was about to have mine," the Queen said. "But Mary dropped it."

The maid gulped.

"I imagine we have more food in the Palace," the Queen, speaking to the BFG. "Perhaps you and you little friends would care to join me?"

"Will it be repulsant snozzcumbers, Majester?" the BFG asked.

"Will it be _what?" _the Queen asked.

"Stinky snozzcumbers."

"What _is_ he talking about?" the Queen said. "It sounds like a rude word to me."

"No, no, no, Big Guy," I said scolding him. "Remember that human don't grow them, it'll be something better than those snozzcumbers. Forgive us ma'am," I said turning to her.

"Mary," the Queen asked the maid. "Ask them to serve breakfast for four, I mean five in the… I think it had better be in the Ballroom. That has the highest ceiling. Please invite the Prime Minister to join us." To the BFG she said. "I'm afraid you will have to go through the door on your hands and knees. I shall send someone to show you the way."

The BFG reached up and lifted up Sophie and I out of the window. "You two and I is leaving her Majester alone to get dressed," he said.

"No, leave the girls here with me," the Queen said. "We'll have to find something for them to, they both can't have breakfast in their nighties."

The BFG returned Sophie and I to the bedroom and we walked to the Queen.

"Can we have sausages, Your Majesty?" Sophie said. "And bacon and fried eggs?"

"How about some tea please?" I asked.

"I think that will be managed," the Queen answered smiling.

"Just wait till you taste it!" Sophie said to the BFG. "No more snozzcumbers from now on!"

"It'll be way better!" I said.


	15. The Royal Breakfast

While the servants were preparing the Royal breakfast, the Queen said that while they're setting up, Sophie and I should freshen up while she calls the Prime Minister to join us.

We were in the bathroom near the Queen's room. Two servants named Elsa and Anna prepared two baths for us. Anna poured spearmint from a bottle into my bath. Elsa poured peppermint in Sophie's bath giving a fresh scent in the bathroom. They set two silver platters with bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and two bars of soap.

"There you go girls," Elsa said. "While you two are bathing we shall find something for you to wear."

We thanked them and after they left, we stripped off our nightgowns, I took off my locket, and stepped into the warm water of the bath, it's been a while since Sophie and I had a bath. I started with my face and body and scrubbed gently and tried to avoid the scars on my sore back. I then washed my hair and didn't realize it was tangled.

After soaking for half an hour, I stepped out of the bathtub and landed my feet on the small rug. I wrapped a towel around my figure. I headed to the mirror and grabbed a brush and started to brush my tangled hair. Sophie came out and dried herself.

We hear a knock and after saying, 'come in,' Elsa and Anna came in and held out a small short-sleeved blue dress for Sophie and a long sleeveless lavender dress with a heart-shaped neckline for me.

"Here are some outfits," Elsa said. "They were from the princesses and the Queen suggested that you should wear them."

"Thank you," Sophie and I said. As Sophie put the blue dress on, Anna noticed my scars as I put on my undergarments.

"Forgive me Miss Joanna," Anna said. "But what are these marks on your back?"

"Oh," I slowly parted my thick hair and showed Anna my scars. "When I was living at the orphanage, my stepmother whipped me as punishment and they never got treated."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Anna said filled with sympathy. "Let me find something to heal them."

She grabbed a bottle containing a blue gel and gently rubbed it on my back. My skin tingled and felt very good against my flesh.

"There, this will help them heal."

"Thank you," I said.

After the gel dried on my skin, I fitted on the satin lavender dress, with long nylon stockings, and I sat down on a stool in front of the mirror.

Elsa dried my hair, and braided it into a low bun. She placed on a face powder on my face to match my skin complexion, with a little bit of rosy pink on my cheeks, purple eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner in the color black, and rose lipstick on my lips to give my face a natural look. She placed in stud earrings and a necklace that were all peridots. I placed my locket in a small pouch.

Anna dried Sophie's hair and brushed it and placed a simple black headband on her head. She also cleaned Sophie's glasses and gave them to her.

She slipped her feet in white socks and black flat Mary Jane shoes and I slipped my feet in white heels.

"All right," Anna said. "You are now ready."

"The Queen is waiting for you," Elsa said.

"Lead us the way," I said. The servants led us to the Queen who was waiting for us. The Queen had her short hair brushed and she was so beautiful. She was now wearing a brownish-purple trim skirt and a cashmere cardigan with a white shirt underneath and black heels.

"You two look so beautiful," she said.

Sophie and I curtsied to the Queen and smiled.

"Thank you Your Majesty," Sophie and I said.

The Queen came up to Sophie and placed a sapphire brooch on the left side of her chest. She came up to me and she placed an elegant silver comb with peridots in my bun, although I'm not a princess of royal blood, but I certainly felt like one, especially Sophie.

"I thought I would add up a little touch for you," the Queen said. "To make you girls look more beautiful."

"Thank you Your Majesty," Sophie said as she curtsied.

"We appreciate it Your Majesty," I said as I curtsied.

"Come with me," She took our hands and led us to our royal breakfast. "I have already called the Prime Minister to join us and discuss about the perils."

We walked down the stairs, and there stood the Prime Minister. He was in a dress suit with his black hair combed to the side, he looked suspicious at first, but we were ready to explain.

"Good morning Your Majesty," the Prime Minister bowed.

"Good Morning Prime Minister," the Queen said. "Thank you for coming here to join me for breakfast."

"It is a pleasure, Your Majesty."

"May I introduce you to my guests, Sophie and Joanna."

"How do you do?" I asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Joanna and Miss Sophie."

"Oh the BFG is here," the Queen said.

"Who's the BFG?" the Prime Minister asked looking skeptical.

"Him," I said looking in the direction where he's coming though the door. The Prime Minister jumped in fear and was about to run to hide. But the Queen in her calm state calmed him down.

"Don't worry, Prime Minister," the Queen said. "The BFG is completely harmless. And he is our guest."

The Prime Minister took a deep breath and calmed himself down, but he remained suspicious.

"Follow us," the Queen said.

We entered the ballroom with the Big Guy following behind us. He had a hard time squeezing through the door so four servants, two in the back and two in the front had to push and pull him through. After getting him in, he hung up his cloak and trumpet.

As we entered the ballroom there were servants adding touches for the chair and table for the Big Guy. The table was hold by four grandfather clocks holding a ping-pong table covered in a white tablecloth. The chair was fashioned from a piano and a drawer for him to sit at the table.

There was a small table and four chairs for the Queen, Sophie, the Prime Minister, and I to have our breakfast. The Big Guy was ducking his head so he didn't hit the ceiling.

"Big Guy look out for the…." I tried to warn him, but too late!

_Crash!_

The Big Guy hit his head on the enormous crystal chandelier and glass was showered everywhere. I flinched as I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth.

"Chandelier," I finished.

"Gunghummers and bogswinkles!" the BFG cried. "What was that?"

"It _was _Louis the Fifteenth," the Queen said, looking slightly put out.

"He's never been in a house before," Sophie said.

"He can be a little bit clumsy," I said.

We saw the butler, Mr. Tibbs scowling at the sight. He directed four footmen to clean up the broken glass, and with a disdainful little wave of the hand, he directed the giant to his seat with the chest of drawers and the grand piano.

"What a phizz-whizzing flushbunking seat!" the BFG cried. "I is going to be bug as a snug in a rug up here."

"Does he always speak like that?" the Queen asked as we came to our table.

"Quite often," Sophie said. "He gets tangled up with his words."

"There have no schools back in his world," I said. "Maybe we can someday help him out."

The BFG sat on the drawers-piano chair and gazed in wonder at the ballroom.

"By gumdrops!' he cried. "What a spliffling whoppsy room we is in! It is so gigantuous I is needing bicirculers and telescoops to see what is going on at the other end."

"Yeah, sure," I muttered as I gave a small smile at him as I sat myself down and smoothed out the skirt of my dress.

The footmen arrived carrying silver trays with fried eggs, bacon, sausages, and fried potatoes.

I watched Mr. Tibbs balancing one tray on his palm and held the silver coffee pot in his other hand as he stepped up on the ladder. I wondered where he learned how to balance like that. Sophie, the Prime Minister, and the Queen too watched Mr. Tibbs serving the Big Guy his breakfast.

When the butler got to the top of the ladder, he poured the BFG's coffee and placed the enormous plate before him. On his plate, there were eight eggs, twelve sausages, sixteen rashers of bacon and a heap of fried potatoes.

"What is this please, Your Majester?" the BFG asked peering down at the Queen.

"He has never eaten anything except snozzcumbers before in his life," Sophie said.

"What are snozzcumbers?" the Prime Minister asked.

"They taste disgusting," I said to the Prime Minister with my face filled with revulsion. "More like garbage and rotten banana peels, especially frog skins and rotten fish."

"They don't seem to have stunted his growth," the Queen said.

I nodded as I sipped my peppermint tea. I took a bite of my eggs and was filled with ecstasy at the taste, I should give my compliments to the royal chef. Even the bacon was extremely crispy it was my favorite food. I watched Sophie eating her sausages and she was looking content with her meal, it was better than those disgusting snozzcumbers. Even the Prime Minister and the Queen had coffee and toast.

The BFG picked up the garden spade and scooped up all the eggs, sausages, bacon and potatoes in one go and shoveled them into his enormous mouth.

"By goggles!" he cried in delight. "This stuff is making snozzcumbers taste like swatchwallop!"

The Queen looked up frowning. Mr. Tibbs looked downwards at his toes and his lips moved in silent prayer.

"That was only one titchy little bite," the BFG said. "Is you having any more of this delunctious grubble in your cupboard, Majester?"

"Tibbs," the Queen said, speaking in her royal tone. "Fetch the gentlemen another dozen fried eggs and a dozen sausages."

We watched Mr. Tibbs leaving the room muttering words and I could have sworn I heard him muttering unspeakable words to himself and wiping his brow with a white handkerchief.

The BFG lifted the huge jug holding his coffee and he took a gulp.

"Owch!" he cried, blowing a mouthful across the ballroom. "Please, what is this horrible swigpill I is drinking, Majester?"

"It's coffee," the Queen said. "Freshly roasted."

"It's filthsome!" The Big Guy cried out. "Where is the frobscottle?"

"The _what?"_ The Queen asked.

"Frobscottle?" the Prime Minister asked raising his eyebrows. "What is frobscottle?"

"Oh crap!" I muttered in shock, I didn't want to swear around my Queen. I dropped my toast and knife with a slab of strawberry jam and I looked at Sophie. She had a worried expression on her face as if she said. _We should have told him there's no frobscottle in our world_.

"Delumptious fizzy frobscottle," the BFG answered. "Everyone must be drinking frobscottle with breakfast Majester. Then we can all be whizzpopping happily together afterwards."

"What does he mean?" the Queen was confused and frowned at Sophie and I. "What is whizzpopping?"

"BFG," Sophie said strictly with a straight face. "There is no frobscottle here and whizzpopping is strictly forbidden!"

"What!" cried the Big Guy. "No frobscottle? No whizzpopping? No glumptious music? No boom-boom-boom?"

"No is no!" I said firmly as I glared at him. "And that's that!" I turned to the Queen with a serious face. "Trust me your Majesty, and Prime Minister, you don't want to know."

"If he wants to sing, please don't stop him," the Queen said.

"I'd say, I would love to hear that," the Prime Minister said.

"He doesn't want to sing," Sophie said. "He's only joking."

A sly little smile crossed the BFG's face. "Listen," he said, as he peered down at Sophie and I. "If they isn't having any frobscottle here in the Palace, I can still go whizzpopping perfectly well without it if I is trying hard enough."

"What?" I was shocked. "Don't you dare?"

"No!" cried Sophie. "Don't! You're not to! I beg you!"

"If you do that, I will not forgive you!" I warned him.

"Music is very good for the digestion," the Queen said. "When I'm up in Scotland, they play the bagpipes outside while I'm eating. Do play something."

"I'd love to hear it," the Prime Minister said.

"Oh no!" I muttered.

"I has Her Majester's permission!" cried the BFG and then without time being frozen, he let out the loudest rudest whizzpopper ever. It felt that if a bomb was set off in the ballroom. We heard a car crashing outside while honking, and horses were neighing in panic.

We looked at the Queen as he let it out, she jumped and her face was filled with shock. Even the Prime Minister let out a scream and jumped up high in the air.

"Whoopee!" the BFG shouted. "That is better than bagglepipes is it not, Majester?"

"Told you so," I mumbled.

But the shock wore off of the Queen in a few seconds.

"On second thought," the Queen said. "I prefer the bagpipes." But she slowly smiled in amusement.

The Prime Minister crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yes," I whispered. "He really had to crack one off. But, better out than in."

Twenty minutes passed and the servants gave the BFG more servings of the food.

After the Big Guy ate his seventy-second fried egg, Mr. Tibbs sidled up to the Queen. He bent low from the waist and whispered in her ear, "Chef sends his apologies, Your Majesty, and he says he has no more eggs in the kitchen."

"What's wrong with the hens?" the Queen asked.

"Nothing's wrong with the hens, Your Majesty," Mr. Tibbs whispered.

"Then tell them to lay more," the Queen looked at the BFG. "Have some toast and marmalade while you're waiting," she said to him.

"The toast is finished," Mr. Tibbs said. "And the chef says there is no more bread."

"Tell him to bake more," the Queen said.

As the servants were cooking more food for the BFG, Sophie and I decided to tell the Queen and the Prime Minister of our story.

"Now Sophie and I lived in Saint Margaret's orphanage," I started the story. "My parents owned the orphanage and we were very happy." I smiled at the thought of my parents and then I frowned. "Then when I was three, my mother passed away of cancer. My father kept running the orphanage and I would help him out too, then Sophie came and we became sisters. We were very happy, but then my stepmother Mrs. Clonkers came along with her daughter Prunella. She married my father when I was twelve, but I thought I'd get another chance of having a mother and a sibling," I looked down sadly as my eyes were brimming with tears. "But then, my stepmother drugged my father one night, and then stabbed him in the chest."

The color drained from the Queen and Prime Minister's face.

"That woman killed your father?" the Prime Minister asked. "Forgive me for asking."

"Yes," I said looking up as I held in my tears. "Then that's when my stepmother and stepsister showed their true colors as cruel, selfish, and merciless monsters. They started to beat the other girls, but I was the first beaten. I was slapped, punched, kicked, choked, whipped, and strangled."

"Even the rules changed," Sophie said. "If one of us got out of bed or not fold our clothes properly, we'd get locked in the cellar for a day a night with the rats. And worse of all, whip us!"

"That is child abuse," the Prime Minister was angry, but he kept his voice calm.

"It happened for the next four years," I said. "But just a week ago, we were having lunch and Sophie went to put her plate away, but Prunella shoved her on the table. I suddenly snapped as if all this anger was let out of my soul, I grabbed a knife and shouted at Prunella for hurting Sophie. She then slapped me and called me horrible names, I suddenly got out of control and a fight broke lose, I jumped on top of my stepsister and I cut an 'X' in her face."

"You slashed your stepsister?" the Queen asked calmly, but the Prime Minister's eyes widened in horror.

"Yes," I said nodding sadly. "It was my fault and if I had controlled my temper back there, it wouldn't have happened. I guess I'd be sent to juvenile hall for assault, if you would punish and charge me for that. But my stepmother whipped me for talking back at her at how sick I was of her. She then threw me in the cellar and I was there for one week. I hope you could forgive me." Tears slid down my face, at least the eyeliner and mascara was waterproof.

"It's all right Joanna," the Queen said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I will not punish you for assault, even though it is wrong to assault another person. But I know that you learned your lesson."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I said as I took a napkin as dabbed my eyes.

"After Joanna was released from the cellar," Sophie said. "We both woke up in the middle of the night during the witching hour and we heard the thump. We got out of our beds and saw the Big Guy from the balcony, but he saw us and kidnapped us. He carried us to Giant Country and revealed that he didn't want to eat us, but he was afraid that we would expose him to the world. But later on there are other giants that go out to the world to eat children, like you saw in the papers this morning and in the dream. We had to stop the other giants, so we created a dream that would make you believe us ma'am."

"Exunckly" the BFG said.

"I was also hoping you could stop my stepmother and retrieve my father's will, he put my name in there that said that I was to inherit the orphanage until I become of age."

"Oh my," the Prime Minister said. "That is a shocking story, Miss Joanna."

I nodded and smiled at the Prime Minister.

The Queen and the Prime minister were both appalled as we finished the story. The Queen and the Prime Minister looked at the Big Guy who was now eating a sponge-cake.

"Big Friendly Giant," the Queen said. "Last night those man-eating brutes came to England. Can you remember where they went the night before?"

The BFG put a whole round sponge-cake into his mouth and chewed it slowly while he thought about the question.

"Yes Majester," he said after swallowing. "I do think I is remembering where they said they was going the night before last. They was galloping off to Sweden for the Sweden sour taste."

"Sweden sour taste?" the Prime Minister raised an eyebrow.

"He means sweet and sour," I said.

"Fetch me a telephone," the Queen commanded.

Mr. Tibbs placed the instrument on the table. The Queen lifted the receiver. "Get me the King of Sweden," she said and she placed it on speaker.

"Good morning," the Queen said. "Is everything all right in Sweden?"

"Everything is terrible!" The King of Sweden cried. "There is panic in the capital! Two nights ago, twenty-six of my loyal subjects disappeared! My whole country is in a panic!"

"Your twenty-six loyal subjects were all eaten by giants," the Prime Minister said. "Apparently they like the taste of Swedes."

"Why do they like the taste of Swedes?" the King asked.

"Because the Swedes of Sweden have a sweet and sour taste. So says the BFG," said the Queen.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the King asked, growing testy. "It's hardly a joking matter when one's loyal subjects are being eaten like popcorn."

"They've eaten mine as well," the Queen said.

"Who's _they, _for heaven's sake?" the King asked.

"Giants," the Prime Minister said.

"Look here," the King said. "Are you feeling all right?"

"It's been a rough morning," the Queen said. "First I had a horrid nightmare, then the maid dropped my breakfast and now I've got a giant on the piano."

"You need a doctor quick!" the King sounded mad.

"Oh for Heaven's sake," the Prime Minister mumbled.

"I'll be all right," the Queen said. "I must go now. Thanks for your help."

She replaced the receiver.

"Your BFG is right," the Queen said to us. "Those nine man-eating giants _did _go to Sweden."

"It seems like you ladies and your friend are indeed not crazy," the Prime Minister said. "But now, I understand."

"Thank you," I said. "But we must stop those giants."

"It's horrible," Sophie said. "Please stop them, Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty," the Prime Minister said. "Perhaps, we should do one more check, before I call in the Army and Air Force. It's always best to double check."

"Good idea," I said smiling at him.

We looked at the BFG and now he was eating doughnuts, and popped them into his mouth like peas, with ten at a time.

"Think hard, BFG," the Queen said. "Where did those horrid giants say they were galloping off to _three _night ago?"

The BFG thought long and hard.

"Ho-ho!" he cried at last. "Yes, I is remembering!"

"Where?" the Prime Minister asked.

"One was off to Baghdad," the BFG said. "As they is galloping past my cave, Fleshlumpeater is waving his arms and shouting at me, "I is off to Baghdad and I is going to Baghdad and mum and every one of their ten children as well!'"

The Queen then lifted the receiver. "Get me the Lord Mayor of Baghdad," she said. "If they don't have a Lord Mayor, get me the next best thing."

In five seconds, a voice was on the line, "Here is the Sultan of Baghdad speaking." The voice said.

"Listen Sultan," the Queen said. "Did anything unpleasant happen in your city three nights ago?"

"Every night unpleasant things are happening in Baghdad," the Sultan said. "We are chopping off people's heads like you are chopping parsley."

"I've never chopped parsley in my life," the Queen said. "I want to know if anyone has _disappeared _recently in Baghdad?"

"Only my uncle, Caliph Haroun al Rashid," the Sultan said. "He disappeared from his bed three nights ago together with his wife and ten children."

"There you is!" cried the BFG, his ears could hear the Sultan talking to the Queen on the telephone. We all looked at him. "Fleshlumpeater did that one! He went off to Baghdad to bag dad and mum and all the little kiddles!"

The Queen replaced the receiver.

"That proves it," she said looking up at the BFG. "Your story is apparently quite true. Prime Minister, I ask for permission to summon the Head of the Army and the Head of the Air Force immediately!"

"Your permission is granted Your Majesty," the Prime Minister said. "I shall summon them soon and they will seek audience with thy."

Sophie and I looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**Well, I added the Prime Minister because on deviantart, ThomasAnime (1987TJ) told me that fans of the BFG said that the Queen did not had the power to summon the Military forces, but only the Prime Minister can. So he suggested that I added the Prime Minister to join the Royal Breakfast. It was worth it, thanks bro for letting me know and for the suggestion too.**

**Roald Dahl owns the BFG**

**I only own Joanna.**


	16. The Heads of the Army and Air Force

After half an hour, two men came into the ballroom, and they were the Head of the Army and the Head of the Air Force. They stood beside the breakfast table. The Head of the Air Force was tall with a navy blue suit and a blue hat with red hair, while the Head of the Army was a short man with white hair and a mustache wearing a green suit with a green army hat.

The Queen explained the story to the men and it lasted for five minutes. While The BFG, Sophie, the Prime Minister, and I were still seated in our seats and listened to the Queen.

"I _knew _there was something like this going on, Your Majesty," the Head of the Army said. "For the last ten years we have been getting reports nearly from every country in the world about people disappearing mysteriously in the night. We had one only the other day from Panama…"

"For the hatty taste!" the BFG cried.

"And one from Wellington, in New Zealand," said the Head of the Army.

"For the booty flavour!" the BFG cried.

"What _is _he talking about?" the Head of the Army asked.

"Work it out for yourself," the Queen said. "What time is it?"

"It is ten a.m.," the Prime Minister said. "In less than eight hours those blood-thirsty brutes will be galloping off to gobble up another couple of dozen unfortunate people. They have to be stopped. We must act fast."

"We'll bomb the blighters!" shouted the Head of the Air Force.

"We'll mow them down with machine-guns!" cried the Head of the Army.

"I do not approve of murder," the Queen said as I nodded.

"But they are murderers themselves!" cried the Head of the Army.

"That is no reason why we should follow their example," the Queen said. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"And two rights don't make a left!" cried the BFG.

"How?" the two military men said together. "They are all fifty feet high. They'd knock us down like ninepins!"

"Wait!" cried the BFG. "Hold your horseflies! Keep your skirts on! I think I has the answer to the maiden's hair."

"Let him speak," the Queen said firmly.

"Every afternoon," the BFG said. "All these giants is in the Land of Noddy."

"I can't understand a word this feller says," the Head of the Army said. "Why doesn't he speak clearly?"

"He means the Land of Nod," Sophie said.

"It's pretty obvious," I said.

"Exunckly!" cried the BFG. "Every afternoon all these nine giants is lying on the ground snoozling away in a very deep sleep. They is always resting like that before they is galloping off to guzzle another helping of human beans."

"Go on," they said. "So what?"

"So what you soldiers has to do is to creep up to the giants while they is still in the Land of Noddy and tie their arms and legs with mighty ropes and whunking chains."

"Brilliant," the Queen said.

"I see where this is going," the Prime Minister said.

"That's all very well," said the Head of the Army. "But how do we get the brutes back here? We can't load fifty-foot giants onto trucks back here? Shoot 'em on the spot, that's what I say!"

Sophie and I frowned at him.

* * *

While the meeting was planned out, the youngest Prince was walking in the hallways and hearing about the mysterious giant and the girls, he thought he should see it for himself as if his Grandmother the Queen was not joking. He peeped in the room to see that there really was a giant. He jumped at first but listened closely, as he looked at the girls, one with blond hair was younger and the older girl with dark thick hair was in her mid-teens. But the girl caught his attention and was fascinated by her beauty, he never met a girl that looked beautiful.

The Prince heard the whole story, and knew this would be his chance to be a hero and he headed up to his room.

* * *

The BFG looked down at the Head of the Air Force from his lofty perch.

"You is not having bellypoppers, is you not?" he asked.

"Is he being rude?" the Head of the Air Force said.

"Of course not," I said glaring at him.

"He means helicopters," Sophie said.

"Then why doesn't he say so? Of course we have helicopters."

"Whoppsy big bellypoppers?" asked the BFG.

"Very big ones," the Head of the Army said proudly. "But no helicopter is big enough to get a giant like that inside it."

"You do not put them inside," the BFG said. "You sling him underneath the bell of your bellypopper and carry him like a porteedo."

"Like a _what?" _asked the Head of the Air Force.

"Like a torpedo," I said.

"Could you do that, Air Marshall?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Well, I suppose we _could," _the Head of the Air Force admitted grudgingly.

"Then get cracking!" the Queen said. "You'll need to nine helicopters, one for each Giant."

"Where is this place?" the Air Force man said to the BFG. "I presume you can pinpoint it on the map?"

"Pinpoint?" said the BFG. "Map? I is never hearing these words before. Is this Air Force bean talking slushbungle?"

The Air Marshall's face turned to the color of a purple plum. He was not used to being told what he was talking slushbungle. The Queen, with her usual admirable tact and good sense, came to the rescue.

"BFG," she said calmly. "Can you tell us _more _or _less _where this Giant Country is?"

"No Majester," he said. "Not on my nelly."

"This is ridiculous!" cried the Air Marshall.

"You must not be giving up so easily," the BFG said calmly. "The first titchy bobsticle you meet and you begin shouting you is biffsquiggled."

The Army General was not used to getting insulted and he was getting angry.

"Your Majesty," he cried. "We are dealing with a lunatic! I want nothing more than to do more with this ridiculous operation."

I was about to talk back at him, but I took another deep breath and controlled my temper again.

The Queen ignored his tantrum.

"BFG," she said. "Would you please tell me theses rather dim-witted characters exactly what to do?"

"A pleasure, Majester," the BFG said. "Now listen to me carefully, you two bootbogglers."

The Military Officials were offended but they kept their mouths shut.

"I is not having the foggiest idea where Giant Country is in the world, but I is always able to gallop there. I is galloping forthwards and backwards from Giant Country every night to blow my dreams into little chiddler's bedrooms. I is knowing the way very well. So all you is having to do is this. Put your nine big bellypoppers up in the air and let them follow me as I is galloping along."

"How long will the journey take?" the Prime Minister asked.

"It should be half an hour or one," I said.

"If we is leaving now," the BFG said. "We will be arriving just as the giants is having their afternoon snozzle."

"Splendid," said the Queen.

The Prime Minister turned to the military men, he said. "Prepare to leave for Giant Country immediately."

The Head of the Army looked pretty miffed by the whole business relents, "That's all very well, sir. But Your Majesty, what are we going to do with the blighters once we've got them back?"

"Don't you worry about that," the Queen said. "The Prime Minister and I shall create a plan. Please hurry and off you go!"

"If it pleases Your Majesty," Sophie said. "I should like to ride with the BFG, to keep him company."

"I will also go with them," I said.

"Where will you sit?" the Queen asked.

"In his ear," Sophie said. "Show them, BFG."

The BFG got down from his high chair. He picked Sophie up with his fingers. He swiveled his huge right ear until it was parallel with the ground, then he placed Sophie gently inside it.

"I will also ride in his pocket," I said.

The Heads of the Army and Air Force stood there goggling. But the Queen and Prime Minister smiled.

"You really are rather a wonderful giant," she said.

"You will be a hero," the Prime Minister said.

"Majester?" the BFG asked. "I is wishing to ask a very special thing from you?"

"What is it?" the Queen asked.

"Could I please bring back here in the bellypoppers all my collection of dreams? They is taking me years and years to collect and I is not wanting to lose them."

"Why of course," the Queen said. "I wish you a safe journey."

As we were about to leave, the BFG scooped me up to put me in his pocket. But something stopped me. "Wait," they stopped. "I have to say something quick to Her Majesty."

The BFG put me down and I walked back to the Queen.

"Your Majesty?" I asked.

"Yes, Joanna?"

"Thank you so much for the help," I said smiling but then I frowned. "But what are you going to do with my stepmother and stepsister and the girls from my orphanage? What if I don't get my orphanage back? Or what if the plan doesn't work? What if…."

"Oh, Joanna," The Queen placed her hand on my shoulder. "Do not fret my dear, I shall send the authorities to the orphanage, and we'll deal with your stepmother and stepsister and find a better place for you, Sophie and the orphans. You and Sophie will never live in that orphanage again and we will track down your father's will. You will inherit your orphanage until you become of age."

Without thinking I smiled and threw my arms around the Queen and hugged her, she was surprised. But she smiled and hugged me back. I felt her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Is she allowed to do that?" the Head of the Air Force asked surprised that a girl like me would hug a Royal Monarch.

"Thank you very much," I said. I released her, curtsied and I ran back to Sophie, the BFG, the Head of the Army and the Head of the Air Force. I hadn't wore heels but I can run in them. The BFG scooped me up again in his hand and I slid into his pocket.

* * *

The Prince was dressed in his green military suit and he rushed down with his parcel.

"Your Highness?" the Prince turned to see Mr. Tibbs looking at him oddly. "Why are you in your military suit?"

"I heard about my Grandmother planning with the girls and the BFG to capture those other giants. And in fact I'm going with them."

"Your Highness," Mr. Tibbs raised his voice. "This is a dangerous mission and you would be killed! Her Majesty will not forgive me if I let you go."

"Look Mr. Tibbs, no or yes," the Prince was stubborn. "I've gotten ten years of experience in the Army. I'm going whether or not My Grandmother approves of it."

"Approve of what?" the butler and the Prince jumped and turned around to see the Queen coming towards them.

"Grandmother," the Prince and the Butler bowed. "Forgive me, but I overheard your plan on capturing the giants and I was thinking about going with them. I will be the personal guard for the ladies and the BFG."

"My grandson," the Queen said. "I understand that you want to go, but it is a dangerous mission. I might never see you again, there is a fifty chance percent you could not make it."

"Grandmother," the Prince said. "I know that you want to protect me and my niece and nephews. But I want to have another chance to prove myself that I can be a hero and not be in my brother's shadow. Allow me to guard the girls and I will make sure no harm comes to them."

The Queen looked down sadly and feared of losing one of her grandsons. But she cannot change his mind.

"Very well," she said. "Please be careful."

"I promise I will come back," the Prince said. "Do not tell the Heads of the Army and Air Force about me."

"I promise I shall not tell," the Queen said. "Please be careful."

The butler led the Prince to the Limo and was escorted to the military base at the airport.

* * *

**Well I finally got to the Heads of the Army and Air Force, I must say they are suspicious but they had a change of heart at the end. The same person (1987TJ) told me to add the Younger Prince in the story to be another ally and possibly a love interest for Joanna. But we'll see what happens next, and I'm close to getting it done! Please read and review!**

**Okay, I got that from Mulan, where she hugs the Emperor after saving China and Yao asks if she was allowed to do that. That was heart warming, :)**


	17. Back to Giant Country

At the airport, the soldiers were walking to the biggest nine helicopters as the BFG, Sophie, and I waited. The Head of the Army came up with another soldier.

"BFG, Joanna, and Sophie," the Head of the Army said. "We have another soldier that will be your personal body guard to protect you incase of harm."

The soldier with dirty blond hair and blue eyes came up and bowed.

"My friends," the soldier said. "I decided that I thought that I would accompany you on this journey with your friend."

"Oh yes," I said. "You can ride with me in the pocket." I looked up at the Big Guy. "What do you think Big Guy?"

The Big Guy held out his hand and the soldier stepped on his palm and the BFG lifted him up high. He jumped into the pocket and stood next to me.

"So miss what is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Joanna," I said. "What's your name?"

"Oh I'm just an ordinary soldier," he said. "I prefer not telling anyone my name."

"Are you nervous about this mission?" I asked.

"A little bit," he said. "I hope what you and the Queen said about those giants are true,"

"It is," I said. "But those giants are mostly scary and enormous than the BFG. Sophie and I were almost eaten by the Bloodbottler when we were hiding in a snozzcumber. Ugh, we were in his mouth! It was nasty, and I was nearly swallowed, but at least he spat us out! The snozzcumber tasted disgusting!"

The soldier shuddered at what I said.

"But we'll have them thrown in prison forever," I said.

"We'll see what happens," the soldier said. "I can that you are being truthful, but we will put an end to this."

After twenty minutes of waiting, the helicopters were up in the air, and the BFG took off running on the runway as got his speed up as faster like the night he kidnapped us. He never dared himself to travel in the daytime, but it was different because he was doing it for the Queen of England and he was no longer afraid of anybody.

The helicopters followed us as the BFG took off in the air across the British Isles, the other people looked to see us with nine giant roaring helicopters following us with shock and surprise. He then lifted himself in the air and we sped off back to Giant Country.

The pilots were amazed by his speed and I waved at them, even Sophie waved at them too from the ear. The pilots waved back at us.

The soldier and I ducked back into the BFG's pocket to stay safe from the blowing wind, I felt the cold air shivering on my spine.

"I never knew this guy could run fast," the soldier said.

"He can," I said. "He's been to our world many times in the night to blow dreams for the children."

"Dreams?" he asked.

"Unlike the other giants, he goes to Dream Country to collect dreams and give them to children during the Witching Hour. The last time he was blowing a dream was the night he kidnapped Sophie and I from my orphanage."

"He kidnapped you?" the soldier asked. "Why?"

"He thought we would expose him to the world and put him in a zoo," I sighed. "But no one would have believed us. But we came up with a plan to convince our Queen to help us and it worked. Once this is over, I'm going to get back my orphanage from my cruel stepmother. I hope I do get it back and my stepmother and stepsister will get their punishment."

"Don't worry Joanna," the soldier said. "You'll get your orphanage back."

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, making me blush a little.

"How much further BFG?" the soldier asked looking up at him.

"Keep your horsefeathers on," the BFG said. "We is arriving soon."

After twenty minutes he landed on the desert and the helicopters followed him.

"This is Giant Country?" the soldier asked. He was awe-struck by the desert filled with dead trees and blue rocks.

"It is," I said.

The BFG stopped and waved down to the helicopters. The helicopters then landed safely on the great yellow wasteland. Each of them lowered a ramp from its belly, nine jeeps was driven down the ramps, containing six soldiers and a vast quantity of thick rope and heavy chains.

"I don't see any giants," the Head of the Army said.

"The giants is all just out of sight over there," the BFG told him. "But if you is taking these sloshbuckling noisy bellypoppers any closer, all the giants is waking up at once and then pop goes the weasel."

"So you want us to proceed by jeep?" the Head of the Army asked.

"Yes," the BFG said. "But you must all be very very hushy quiet. No roaring of motors. No shouting. No mucking about. No piggy-jokery."

The BFG, with Sophie still in his ear, and me and the soldier in his pocket, trotted forward with the jeeps following close behind.

Suddenly everyone heard the most dreadful rumbling noise and they started shaking, the Head of the Army went pea-green in the face.

"Those are guns!" he cried. "There is a battle raging somewhere up ahead of us! Turn back, the lot of you! Let's get out of here!"

"Oh for Pete's sake," I muttered.

"Pigspfiffle!" the BFG said. "Those noises is not guns."

"Of course they're guns!" shouted the Head of the Army. "I am a military man and I know a gun when I hear one! Turn back!"

"Those is just the giants snortling in their sleep," the BFG said. "I is a giant myself and I know a giant's snortle when I is hearing one."

"Are you quite sure?" the Army man asked anxiously.

"Positive," the BFG said.

"Proceed cautiously," the Army man ordered.

We all moved on and then we saw them!

The soldier next to me jumped in fright, his skin was paler as he stared at those ugly, half-naked giants.

"What in the name of…" he held his tongue from swearing. "They're ugly as you said and enormous."

I nodded at him.

Even the soldiers below us had the living daylights scared out of them at the sight of those giants. All of the giants were sprawled out asleep on the field and their snoring sounded like foghorns and a battlefield.

The BFG raised his hand. The jeeps all stopped. The soldiers got out.

"What happens if one of them wakes up?" whispered the Head of the Army, his knees knocking together in fear.

"If any one of them is waking up, he will gobble you down before you can saw knack jife," the BFG said grinning hugely. "Me is the only one that won't be gobbled up because giants is never eating giants. Me, Sophie, and Joanna is the only ones safe because I is hiding them if that happens."

"This is where I now do my job," the soldier said. The BFG lifted his hand to the pocket and the soldier landed on his palm and was lowered to the ground. He got to where the Heads of the Army and Air Force stood.

Both of the Heads took several paces to the rear, climbing back into their jeep, ready to make a haste getaway if necessary.

"Go forward, men!" the Head of the Army said. "Go forward and do your duty bravely. Nothing to be scared of."

I climbed up the vest of the BFG and I sat on his soldier to watch the action. Sophie was sitting on his palm watching the action. The soldiers brought the chains and ropes, they were nervous about waking up the giants, but they shook off their fear and set up the plan.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, but I hope this is the best. I gave the Prince and Joanna a small moment as they traveled to Giant Country. They finally released the trailer of the BFG, and it looks really, really, good! It did have some good reviews! It seems that it will be faithful to the book. I hope it's really good, if it is good, I'm gonna see it two or three times! **


	18. Capturing the Giants

The Sergeant waved his arm back at the Heads of the Army and Air Force. The Head of the Army waved back his arm as his signal to go.

The soldiers started to throw their ropes and chains, and they went underneath the feet of the giants and tied up their feet, legs, and hands. So far, so good, the Giants did not wake up, but I dread to fear of them waking up and our mission failing.

I watched the soldier that talked to me during the journey, and he was pulling on the arm of the Manhugger. He looked like a gorilla and he opened one red eye and roared. The soldiers were spooked and he ran off as the Manhugger struggled to break free, but his hands were tied up over his head and he fell forward.

Then the Maidmasher (a slender, bulky giant with grey skin and white hair) woke up and saw the soldiers pulling the cords tight around his legs and tried to break free. The soldier held up a gun and he shot out a gauntlet with smoke it caused the Maidmasher to fall back and hit his head.

More of the soldiers jumped out of the way as the Bonecruncher landed forward. I let out a breath as none got hurt or eaten.

Then the Butcher Boy broke his legs free and he kicked a soldier. The Sergeant and the Soldier that came with us ran up the stairs to rescue the injured soldier.

The Sergeant gently pushed the injured soldier off the step and the Soldier carried him down the stairs with another soldier. The Butcher boy sat up as lightning flashed scaring the living daylights out of them.

The Sergeant spoke through his radio-speaker; but I could not make it out what he's saying. The Sergeant shuffled to the sides as the Butcher Boy tried to crush him, then one of the helicopters flew past us and flew above the Giant and he hit his head at the bottom. The Butcher Boy then fell forward ready to eat the Sergeant, but the Sergeant jumped out of the way in time as the giant landed.

We looked over in satisfaction as all the Giants were tied up and the Sergeant waved back at us.

"They've done it!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I knew it would work!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," the BFG agreed. "Some human beans is not grave-sludgers, they's very brave."

"What's there to do?" I asked.

"The next thingie to do is we get something for her Majester," the BFG said.

"I'm going to check on the soldiers," I said. "You and Sophie go ahead and finish your little errand." The BFG lifted me from his shoulder and gently set me down to the ground. He walked away with Sophie, and I walked down the rocky hills to the Soldiers, I did my best not to trip or fall in my heels.

I came up with the Heads of the Army and Air Force and the soldiers clapped in victory. The soldier came up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You all right there?" I asked.

"Yes Miss," he said. "I am and you?"

"I am well, thank you."

"Good work lad," the Sergeant said as he walked past the clapping soldiers.

The Sergeant came up and stood up straight.

"Well done Sir," he said. "Cuth the lad is injured, nothing serious."

"Well done, Sergeant," The Head of the Army said. "You can all get your helicopters in right now."

"Oh, we were looking for the last one sir," the Sergeant said. "There was only eight of them."

"Funny," the Head of the Army said as the Head of the Air Force stood up in the jeep. "He said there were nine."

I suddenly felt uneasy, I counted all the giants and realized the Sergeant was right. One was missing, but who?

"You know he can't talk English," the Air Force Head said as he laughed. "And he probably can't count either."

I gave him a big glare.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar causing the Army to flinch and look around in fear, my heart leapt in my throat and it pounded. My blood drained from my head and the hair was sticking up on my flesh and my spine froze in fear. The loud steps were getting nearer, we looked over and saw the most gruesome giant of all, and he was angry.

It was the Fleshlumpeater.

The Fleshlumpeater started hitting the tall pillars and knocked down rocks. His roar echoed loudly in the canyons. We had to hide.

"Get down," the Sargent yelled. "Take cover!"

I looked for a place to hide, but I felt something pulling my arm down to the ground. I looked at the grabber and it was the Soldier, he pulled me to the jeep.

The Fleshlumpeater started charging towards us.

The Sergeant, the Heads of the Army, Air Force, the Soldier, and I crawled around the jeep to hide.

The Sergeant grabbed his gun and shot out a gauntlet to hit the Giant, but it missed him. The Sergeant jumped away and the Solider pulled me away and we fell near the Sergeant. The Heads of the Army and Air Force ran for their lives and the Fleshlumpeater crushed the jeep and it exploded.

The Fleshlumpeater towered over us and I felt so puny at being on the ground as I stared at him. I flinched in fear as I prepared myself to get eaten, but the Soldier did his best to protect me.

"We has human beans!" the Fleshlumpeater roared. "BFG! I is coming for you."

The giant started stomping his way angrily to the direction where Sophie and the BFG went to for their mysterious errand.

The Soldiers peered from behind the sleeping giants and watched as the Fleshlumpeater head straight towards my best friends.

"Oh no," I said. "He's coming for my friends. I have to stop him."

* * *

**Well, they finally captured the Giants and so far come the battle with the Fleshlumpeater, will Joanna stop him and save the BFG and Sophie? Will the Prince reveal his identity to Joanna and the Army? **

**The battle would be a hard scene, but I'll hope it's good.**

**To be continued…**


	19. Battle With The Fleshlumpeater

The BFG and Sophie were continuing to his cave for their errand and suddenly they stopped and heard a voice coming towards them. As they heard his voice echoing from the distance, it was the Fleshlumpeater.

The BFG ran to a boulder and placed Sophie down.

"Quick, quick, hide!" The BFG said frantically, instead of running away, he turned back to face the Fleshlumpeater.

"BFG!" Sophie cried. "Come back!"

"There is only me to stop him now," he said sadly. "I does not want to be a coward." He walked away.

"You're not a coward," Sophie cried feeling guilty and chased after him. "I'm sorry, oh please come back."

* * *

I heard the Fleshlumpeater coming towards the BFG and Sophie, and I had to think of something fast to save them. I started to run towards the Fleshlumpeater, but a hand grabbed my wrist firmly. I turned back and it was the Sergeant.

"Young lady," he said sternly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to stop him," I said struggling to get out of his grip. "If I don't stop him, my friends will be goners!"

"This is dangerous!" he said. "You'll be killed! You don't know what to do with a dangerous giant!"

"Maybe," I said. "But I have a plan."

"What is the plan?" the Soldier asked me,

"This plan will have to work, but it is dangerous."

The Heads of the Army, Air Force, Sergeant, the Soldier, and the others gathered around me and I quickly discussed the plan.

* * *

The BFG and the Fleshlumpeater were facing each other as they moved in a circle looking at each other.

"You," the Fleshlumpeater growled. "You, showed them the way?"

"Yes, yes," the BFG said dignity. "I showed them the way."

"Why?" the Fleshlumpeater asked angrily. "What for?"

"Because," the BFG said as he acted brave. "You is evil, and I's seen it now!"

"You," the Fleshlumpeater was very angry. "You is not giant, you is like human bean!"

"Human _being,_" the BFG said. "Yes, I rather be like one of them, than like you!"

Sophie ran behind the rocks to prevent herself from being caught by the Giant. She saw Joanna coming towards her, and she hid behind a rock. The Fleshlumpeater grabbed the BFG by the neck and shook him hard as he roared.

"Then I kill you!" the Fleshlumpeater threw the BFG to the ground. The Fleshlumpeater lifted an enormous boulder and held it on the top of his head, ready to crush the BFG. Sophie had to stop him.

"No!" she screamed. "Leave him alone!"

The Fleshlumpeater heard her outburst and he turned his attention to her. He dropped the large rock almost crushing the BFG, but he rolled out of the way just in time. Sophie then started to run away as the Fleshlumpeater started to chase her.

* * *

"Ready for the plan?" I asked.

"I do hope this crazy plan of yours works Joanna," the Head of the Air Force said.

"It will," the Soldier said. "Please be careful Joanna."

"I will," I said. "Get into positions everyone."

The Sergeant, soldiers, the Soldier and the Heads of the Army and Air Force got into their positions and hid behind the unconscious giants, and pillars.

I jogged towards the direction to where the Fleshlumpeater went and I saw him chasing Sophie. My heart dropped to my stomach, he was going to eat her! I have to find a way to distract him.

I immediately noticed a rock near my feet, and I grabbed it and wrapped it in a piece of cloth. I then spun it around and around, faster and faster and faster. I then aimed the rock and it flew, hitting the Fleshlumpeater at the back of his head.

He let out a howl of pain and stopped chasing Sophie.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed. "You monster! You sneaky ugly Bastard!"

I flung another rock at him, and he turned around and saw me, the rock hit him square on the nose. I hurled another rock and it hit the Giant's forehead.

"You!" he roared, and he started to come towards us.

The blood drained from my face and the adrenaline started pumping in my veins as I started to run away.

* * *

**Well, I'm having a little trouble with writing the battle, and how I should write it out in the next chapter. If anyone of you writers or fans have any ideas and help me write out the next chapter, I will be grateful.**

**This is for you violet day for favoring and giving a meaningful comment! You go there girl! **

**I know I'll definitely finish it! I hope you don't mind if Joanna swore a little.**


	20. The Fight for Survival

**I finally found the inspiration on the battle, part of it is based on the book. I'm feeling the energy now! I'm so excited and I'll post the next chapter soon! Please read and review!**

* * *

My heels clicked hard on the rough terrain as I ran for my life from the Fleshlumpeater. His footsteps were louder than an earthquake and shook the ground. My heart was beating faster and faster and the adrenaline coursed through my bloodstream. I planned on luring him to the pillars where the other giants were and the soldiers would trip him with a rope, which should stung him and we start to tie him up, I hope this plan works

As I kept running, I tripped over a rock on the ground. I scraped my knees and I heard a pop and saw that my left ankle was twisted.

"My ankle," I muttered and I tried to get up, but I keep stumbling over, as if I could manage to escape I felt something wrapping around my body and I was being lifted higher and higher off the ground. I turned around and noticed that I was being held in the enormous fist of the Fleshlumpeater.

"Now I has got you," he roared as he laughed. "After I has guzzled you, I is guzzling more of the human beans!"

"You sneaky son of a bitch!" I yelled. "You let me go this instance!"

"I does not think so!" the Fleshlumpeater said to me in his hand. "I is guzzling you nice and slow! Then I is guzzling ten or twenty more of you midgy little maggots down there! You is not getting away from me because I is galloping fifty times faster than you!"

I shut my eyes tightly, as the Fleshlumpeater was getting ready to eat me.

* * *

The Prince noticed that the Fleshlumpeater caught Joanna and held her high in the air. He listened to what the Giant said and his mind was racing.

_He's going to eat her! _He thought. _I have to do something! I must do something!_

He remembered his secret knife in his boot. He pulled it out and looked at it quickly, the blade was five inches long.

He ran towards the Fleshlumpeater as fast as he can.

"Young Soldier," the Sergeant yelled. "Get back here this instance!"

The Prince ignored the Sergeant and ran up to the back of the Giant's naked hairy ankle. Without wasting a moment, he pulled out the knife and dug it deep into the flesh as hard as he could.

* * *

As I was expected to be eaten and die, the Fleshlumpeater suddenly roared in pain and jumped high in the air. I looked down to see the soldier stabbing his ankle, the Giant then dropped me, and I fell down towards the rough ground and closed my eyes as if death was claiming me. I landed roughly on the ground and my bones were shaking roughly. I lay there shaken, and everything around me turned black.

* * *

The BFG founded his chance and decided to trick the Fleshlumpeater.

"You is bitten by a snake!" he shouted. "I seed it biting you! It was a frightsome poisnowse viper! It was a dreadly dangerous vindscreen viper!"

"Save our souls!" the Fleshlumpeater bellowed. "Sound the crumpets! I is bitten by a septicous venomsome vindscreen viper!" He flopped to the ground and sat there howling his head off and clutching his ankle with both hands. His finger felt the sharp knife. "The teeth of the dreadly viper is still sticking into me!" he yelled. "I is feeling the teeth sticking into my anklet!"

The BFG now saw his second chance. "We must be getting those viper's teeth out at once!" he cried. "Otherwise you is deader than duck-soup! I is helping you!"

"No more tricks!" the Fleshlumpeater warned.

The BFG knelt down beside the Fleshlumpeater. "You must grab you anklet very tight with both hands!" he ordered. "That will stop the poisnowse juices from the venomsome viper going up your leg and into your heart!"

The Fleshlumpeter grabbed his ankle with both hands.

"Now close your eyes and grittle your teeth and look up to heaven and say your prayers while I is taking out the teeth of the venomsome viper," the BFG said.

The BFG signaled for some rope. A soldier rushed it over to him. With both the Fleshlumpeater's hands gripping his ankle, it was a simple matter for the BFG to tie the ankles and hands together with a tight knot.

"I is pulling out the frightsome viper's teeth!" the BFG said as he pulled the knot tight.

"Do it quickly!" shouted the Fleshlumpeater, "Before I is pizzened to death!"

"There we is," the BFG said, standing up. "You can look now."

The Fleshlumpeater opened his piggy eyes and he saw his hands and feet tied up as if he were a turkey, he gave a yell so loud that the heavens trembled. He rolled and he wriggled, he fought and he figgled, he squirmed and he squiggled. But there was not a thing he could do!

"Well done you!" Sophie cried.

"Well done _you and_ _Joanna!"_ the BFG said, smiling down at the little girl. "You has saved me!"

"Wait!" she cried. "Where is Joanna?"

"Joanna?" The BFG cried and he looked around. "Joanna? Where is you?" he then saw a body lying on the ground not moving, the Big Friendly Giant and Sophie ran towards their friend's unconscious body, even the other soldiers gathered round. Joanna was injured, there was an enormous bump on her head, her bun was loose, and her arms had a few cuts and bruises. There was also an enormous bruise on her left ankle.

"Joanna is not dead?" the BFG asked. "Is she?"

Sophie knelt down by Joanna, and tears were filling her eyes.

"Joanna!" Sophie cried. "Please don't leave me, you can't be dead!" she threw herself over Joanna and tears wetted her friend's face.

There was a moaning as the teenage girl started to move slowly.

"Joanna!" Sophie cried as she moved back.

"She's alive!" the Sergeant cried.

The Soldier ran towards her and he placed his left arm underneath her knees and his right arm underneath her shoulder. He held her in bridal style.

* * *

I felt a dull pain in my body, and something wet on my face. I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight blinded me. I felt myself being lifted from the ground very gently. I opened my eyes to see that the Soldier was carrying me.

I looked around to see the Soldiers, the Sergeant, Sophie and the BFG surrounding me.

"Joanna!" Sophie cried as she grabbed my arm.

"Oh Sophie," I said smiling. "You're okay!"

"Joanna," the BFG said. "You has saved us all!"

I looked up at the Soldier holding me in his arms.

"Oh Soldier sir," I said. "You saved me!"

"Oh no," he said. "I'm not the only one who saved you, but you saved all of us."

"When you is only sleeping one or two hours a day," the Big Guy exclaimed. "You is sleeping extra doubly deep."

The Heads of the Army and Air Force drove forward in their jeep.

"Her Majesty will be pleased with me," the Head of the Army said. "I shall probably get a medal. What's the next move?"

"Now you is all driving over to my cave to load up my bottles of dreams," the BFG said.

"We can't waste time with that rubbish," the Army man said.

"It is the Queen's order," Sophie said. She was now sitting on the BFG's hand.

"You must do as she says," I said as I was being held in the arms of the Soldier.

"Oh BFG," the Soldier said. "Will you please get that knife back for me? It was mine!"

The BFG nodded and he pulled the knife out of the Fleshlumpeater's ankle. The Fleshlumpeater howled. The BFG wiped the knife and handed it back to the Soldier.

"Thank you," he said.

So the nine jeeps drove across to the BFG's cave and the great dream-loading operation began. There were fifty-thousand jars in all to be loaded up, more than five thousand to each jeep, and it took over an hour to finish the job.

While the soldiers were loading the dreams, the BFG and Sophie disappeared over the mountains on a mysterious errand. I stayed in one of the helicopters with the Soldier and he treated my ankle.

He placed his gloved-hands on my injured flesh, and removed my heel. I winced in pain as I tried to hold still.

"I'm sorry my lady," he said. "Does that hurt?"

"Just a little," I said. "But don't worry, I'll hold still."

He then took out a bandage and gently wrapped it around my ankle, and I held still and let him do his job. He then cut the bandage and the job was done.

"Another few days with some ice, and you'll be better," he said.

"Of course," I said nodding. "Thanks again for helping me out there."

"You're welcome," he said.

"So how did you come to join the Army?" I asked.

The Soldier felt uneasy and he looked like he was ready to confess.

"I'm not only a soldier," he said. "I am a member of the Royal Family of England, I am the Young Prince of England."

My jaw dropped and my blood turned hot, so that soldier the whole time was a Prince!

"You… you…. you are…. A… Prince?"

"Yes," he said. "One of the Queen's grandsons."

"Oh forgive me Your Highness," I said as a bowed my head in embarrassment. "I did not know."

"Don't worry," the Prince said. "They don't know, but my grandmother let me go."

"Forgive me Your Highness," I said. "But what on earth are you doing here?"

"I came on this voyage because, I wanted to prove to my family that I could be a hero and since my older brother has heirs already and he is next in line for the throne, I thought that I should do something big for my family. I know it was a risk, but I was eavesdropping on you, your friends, Grandmother, and the Heads of the Army and Air Force, when I heard that you were planning on going to capture the giants, I saw my chance and got into my uniform and came along with you."

"You did take a terrible risk of coming here, Your Highness," I said. "I don't know what the Army would say, but I'm sure they are grateful. I'm also grateful you came. You'll be a hero for saving me."

"Thank you," he said smiling. "I'm going to reveal myself when we get back to England after we imprison the giants."

"I'm sure your family will be proud of you."

The soldiers finished loading up the dreams and Sophie and the BFG came back from their errand. The BFG has a large budging sack over his shoulder, the size of a small house.

"What's that you've got in there?" the Head of the Army demanded to know.

"Curiosity is killing the rat," the BFG said, and he turned away from the silly man.

When he was sure that all his precious dreams had been safely loaded on to the jeeps, the BFG said, "Now we is driving back to the bellypoppers and picking up the frightsome giants."

The jeeps drove back to the helicopters. The fifty thousand dreams were carried carefully, jar by jar, onto the helicopters. The soldiers climbed back on board, but the BFG, Sophie, the Prince and I stayed on the ground. We came back to where the nine giants were tied up.

They woke up to the loud sound of the terrific thundering of the engines overhead, and the finest sight of all was to observe those nine hideous brutes squirming and twisting about on the ground like snakes as they tried to free themselves from their ropes and chains.

"I is flushbunkled!" roared the Fleshlumpeater.

"I is splitzwiggled!" Yelled the Childchewer.

"I is swogswalloped!" bellowed the Bonechruncher.

"I is goosegrugged!" howled the Manhugger.

"I is gunzleswiped!" shouted the Meatdripper.

"I is fluckgungled!" screamed the Maidmasher.

"I is slopgroggled!" squawked the Gizzardgulper.

"I is crodsquinkled!" yowled the Bloodbottler.

"I is bopmuggered!" screeched the Butcher Boy.

We laughed as those giants yelling of their silly antiques.

The nine giant-carrying helicopters each chose a separate giant and hovered directly over him. Very strong steel hawsers with hooks on he ends of them were lowered from the front and rear of each helicopter. The BFG quickly secured the hooks to the giants' chains, one hook near the legs and the other near the arms. Then very slowly, the giants were winched up into the air, parallel with the ground. The giants roared and bellowed, but there was nothing they could do.

"Well Sophie and Joanna," The Big Friendly Giant said to us. "We has diddly diddly done it!"

"I knew we could do it!" Sophie cried and hugged his ankle.

"Yes," I said. "Now that we have completed our mission, let's go home,"

"Yes," the Prince said. "Home awaits us!"

The Big Guy lifted Sophie, the Prince, and I off from the ground and put the Prince and I in his pocket. He placed Sophie in his ear to rest in comfort.

The BFG then started to run home to England with the helicopters following us, with the giants hanging underneath them.

It was an amazing spectacle, those nine helicopters winging through the sky, each with a trussed-up fifty-foot-long giant slung underneath it. The giants themselves must have found it an interesting experience. They never stopped bellowing, but their howls were drowned by the noise of the engines.

Then the sun was starting to set, the helicopters witched on their powerful searchlights and trained them on to the galloping giant so as to keep him in sight. We flew right through the night and arrived in England as dawn was breaking.

* * *

**Now the Prince has revealed his true identity to Joanna, at least Joanna accepted him for who he is. There's more to come, and I will write more ****scenes! I wonder if I should have the authorities to go to the Orphanage and arrest Mrs. Clonkers and Prunella? Please PM to what you think! Thank you!**


	21. Imprisoning the Giants

We finally reached England, and we saw that the earth-diggers and mechanical contrivances all over the country have dug a deep colossal hole as a prison for the nine giants to live in forever.

It was twice the size of a football field and five hundred feet deep. The walls were perpendicular and engineers had calculated that there was no way that the giants would escape. Even if a giant were to stand on each shoulder, the top most giant would still be some fifty feet from the top of the hole.

As the BFG landed, the Queen and the Prime Minister were standing near, and many people were surrounding the pit and were amazed by the giants.

The nine giant-carrying helicopters hovered over the massive pit. The giants, one by one, were lowered to the floor. But they were still trussed up and now came the hardest part of releasing them from their bonds. Nobody wanted to go down and do this because the moment a giant was freed, he would be sure to turn on the wretched person who had freed him and eat him up.

As the usual, the BFG set Sophie, the Prince, and I down to the ground. He came up with an idea.

"I has told you before," he said. "Giants is never eating giants, so I is going down and I shall untie them myself before you can say rack jobison."

Many people, including the Prime Minister and the Queen, peered down into the pit, and the BFG was lowered on a rope. Even Sophie, the Prince, and I watched too, but I was sitting in a wheelchair, since I would not be able to walk for a few days.

In the pit, the Big Guy released the giants. They stood up and stretched their sore limbs and started to leap in a fury.

"Why is they putting us down here in this grobsluding hole?" they shouted at the BFG.

"Because you is guzzling human beans," the BFG answered. "I is always warning you not to do it and you is never taking the titchiest bit of notice."

"In that case," the Fleshlumpeater bellowed. "I think we is guzzling _you _instead!"

The BFG grabbed the dangling rope and was hoisted out of the pit just in time. The great bulging sack he had brought back from Giant Country lay at the top of the pit.

"BFG," the Prime Minister asked. "What is in that sack of yours?"

The BFG put an arm into the sack and pulled out a gigantic black and white object the size of a man.

"Snozzcumbers!" he cried. "This is the replusant snozzcumber, Majester and Prime Minister! And that is all we is going to give these disgustive giants from now on!"

"May I taste it?" the Queen asked.

"It looks interesting," the Prime Minister asked.

"Oh no, Your Majesty, and Prime Minister," I said. "I would not taste it if I were you."

"Don't, Majester, don't! Don't Minister!" the BFG cried. "It is tasting of trogfilth and pigsquibble!" With that he tossed the snozzcumber down to the giants below. "There's your supper!" he shouted. "Have a munch on that!" He fished out more snozzcumbers from the sack and threw them down. The giants below howled and cursed. The BFG laughed. "It serves them right left and centre!" he said.

"Exactly!" I said as I laughed. "I agree that it totally serves them right!"

"What will we feed them on when the snozzcumbers are all used up?" the Queen asked him.

"We don't want anymore people to get eaten by the giants if we ran out of those disgusting vegetables," the Prime Minister said.

"They is never being used up, Majester," the BFG answered, smiling. "I is also bringing in this sack a whole bungle of snozzcumber palnts which I is giving, with your permission, to the royal gardener to put in the soil. Then we is having an everlasting supply of this replusant food to feed these thirstbloody giants on."

"What a clever fellow you are," the Queen said. "You are not very well educated but you are really nobody's fool."

"I never thought I could be so happy!" Sophie said.

"I never knew everything would work out!" I said. Sophie and I hugged each other happily and laughed with joy.

"Your Majesty," the Prince said. "Prime Minister, I have to do something."

"Of course," the Prime Minister said.

The Prince removed his army hat and his blond hair flew in the wind. The crowd gasped, so did the Prime Minister, and the Army.

"It's the Prince," a soldier said.

"Your Highness," the Head of the Air Force said. "You came with us to Giant Country?"

"You could have been hurt or killed!" the Sergeant said.

"You snuck out from your Palace?" the Head of the Army said. "And disobeyed your Family!"

"I know," the Prince said. "But Grandmother was concerned for my safety and she gave me the permission to go. I came because I wanted to prove to my family and everyone in England, that I, the Young Prince, can do something big and show that I am destined for greater things, far greater. I have now proved to my family that I have done a really big destiny and I hope to make them proud of me!"

The Queen walked up to her grandson, and kissed his cheek.

"I am very proud of you my Grandson," the Queen said. "I knew you would be safe. You made us all proud."

"I have to be honest," the Head of the Army said. "You did take a terrible risk coming with us your Highness, we may not show but we are grateful."

"Thank you," he said.

I slowly came over in the wheelchair and the Prince picked me up by the waist and spun my around in the air. He set me down and we hugged. This is the happiest day of my life!

"Now that the giants are taken care of," the Prince said. "Let's get back your Orphanage."

"I should come with you," I said.

"No, no, no, Joanna," the Queen said. "Let my grandson and the authorities deal with your stepmother and stepsister, you are injured greatly. Get some rest, and let your sprain heal."

I sighed, knowing the Queen was right. My ankle was sprained and I was covered in cuts and bruises.

"All right," I said. "Please be careful Your Highness, tell the girls that me and Sophie are alive and well."

"Don't worry," he said. "The girls will stay at the Palace as long as they like. I'll tell them you are well."

"Thank you," I said. "I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

**Here is the next chapter, the Giants are finally imprisoned for eating the humans, and from now on, they will be eating snozzcumbers for the rest of their lives.**

**The Prince (Prince Harry) exposed his true identity to the Army and the people of England and made his family proud! The next mission for him is to arrest Mrs. Clonkers and take back Joanna's orphanage and free the orphans!**

**Will he be able to defeat Mrs. Clonkers and Prunella and punish them?**

**To be continued...**


	22. The Arrest

Mrs. Agnes Clonkers was dragging Ruth, a little girl around six years of age with short brown hair and big brown eyes, towards the cellar.

"Please ma'am," Ruth begged. "I didn't mean to unfold my clothes."

"Shut up you little brat," Mrs. Clonkers yelled. "You are going to be in the cellar for punishment, and we will deal with you soon."

"I love my job," Agnes said and she then frowned. "Except the fact that Joanna and that little brat, Sophie ran away."

"Mummy," Prunella came in. Her slashed face had healed and she was still angry at her stepsister and blames her for her temper. "I hope I get some revenge on that Joanna, if she does come back, I'm going to deck her in the nose!"

"Don't worry my dear," Mrs. Clonkers rubbed her hand on her daughter's hair. "She'll be punished for running away! Even that little brat!"

They both laughed, meanwhile the two older orphan girls, Helen with dark blue eyes, fair skin, and long strawberry blond hair, and Blaire with short blonde hair, green eyes and a tall figure (around the ages of fifteen and seventeen) were scrubbing the floor and heard Mrs. Clonkers and Prunella laughing cruelly.

They sighed in sadness, they were terribly worried about Sophie and Joanna. When they woke up three mornings ago, they were both gone, in Sophie's bed, blanket and all. Joanna had her blanket on her bed, but she was gone as well, along with Sophie. It was very shocking and the girls prayed that the missing girls would be okay.

"Oh Blaire," Helen said as she moved her long strawberry blond hair out of her dark blue eyes. "I'm so worried about Joanna and Sophie, do you think they're dead? Unlike the missing children?"

"I don't think so," Blaire said. "But I got this gut feeling that they are alive."

"You lazy good for nothing wenches," a voice shouted and they flinched and looked up to see Mrs. Clonkers. "You don't sit there, talk and stop until I say so!" the woman slashed her whip causing the girls to flinch in fear. "Get back to work or there will be no supper for the rest of the week."

Mrs. Clonkers left dragging Ruth and with her daughter in tow. The door slammed causing them to jump.

The girls sighed at the brink of tears. Helen started to cry and Blaire hugged her.

"Oh Joanna," Helen said. "I wished she was here, she'd do something."

"It's all right Helen," Blaire said. "Don't cry."

"It's hopeless," Vanessa snapped. She had short curly black hair, pale skin, slim, and blue eyes, and she was around fourteen. "I hate this! I hate my life! I hate this orphanage! I hate Mrs. Clonkers and that whore of a daughter! They are the bitches of Hell!"

"Shhh! Vanessa!" Sarah shushed. She was a shy petite girl around thirteen with soft long wavy light brown hair, tan skin, and shy brown eyes. "You don't want Mrs. Clonkers and Prunella to hear you!"

"It doesn't matter!" Vanessa yelled. "Oh how I wish we were free!"

"Vanessa, please," Raphaelle said. She had auburn hair, brown eyes, and a curvy figure and she was twelve. "We have to remain calm and pray for hope."

Then they heard the banging on the front door.

* * *

Mrs. Clonkers opened the door to the cellar on the floor. Ruth started to cry as Prunella held her tight.

"Please ma'am!" she begged. "Not the cellar!"

"Shut up and do as I say!" Mrs. Clonkers snapped.

Just as Prunella was to push the little girl, there was a loud banging on the door, and it caused them to jump in fear.

"Who could that be?" Prunella asked.

"Must be some visitors," Agnes said. "Or another foundling. Prunella, take care of Ruth."

"At once Mother," Prunella said and she dragged the crying little girl to the cellar.

Agnes came towards the front door, and opened it and there was a man and four other men in suits.

"Yes, may I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes," the man in the front said. "Is this Saint Margaret's Orphanage?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"We noticed that the orphanage could use a little repairmen and we have a donation to make," he asked.

"Oh yes," Agnes said smiling. "Please come in, I'll help you bring some refreshments."

"That would be wonderful," the Leader of the group said.

The men followed Mrs. Clonkers to the living room, and they sat themselves down on the sofas. Mrs. Clonkers ordered one of the orphans to bring some food.

Moments later, Vanessa brought in some tea and sandwiches along with treats. Her hands shook as she held the tray and she slowly set down and left the room in fear. As she turned back, one of the men gave a nod at her, Vanessa raised her eyebrows and didn't understand why the man nodded at her.

"Is there a lavatory around here?" the man in a gray suit asked.

"Of course," Agnes said putting on her best smile. "Just head to the left of the hallway and it'll be there."

"Thank you," he said.

"I will come with him," the second agent said. "I need to take of some business too."

The agents left the living room as the other men stayed in with Mrs. Clonkers. They looked around the orphanage, and saw few of the girls cleaning the room. They looked up and their eyes were filled with sadness and wore their dull and torn clothes.

The men felt sorry for the girls, and realized that Joanna and Sophie were right. The First Agent knelt down and beckoned them to come over, they came over and he whispered to them.

"Please be patient," he said. "Joanna and Sophie say be hopeful, help is already here."

"What?" Madison asked she was eight and had curly red hair, and bright blue eyes. "Sophie and Joanna?"

"They're alive?" Sarah asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Yes," the second agent said. "They are alive and well. They are at Buckingham Palace, we have been sent by the Queen and the Prime Minister to arrest Mrs. Clonkers and Prunella."

"You have?" Blaire asked.

"Finally," Vanessa said.

As the agent tried to answer, there was a loud cry of pain nearby, and the girls flinched in fear.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It's Ruth," Catherine said. She was nine with long black hair and green eyes. "She's being punished for not folding her clothes properly, and Prunella is torturing her."

The agent felt bad for the orphans.

"Where is the cellar?" he asked.

"Right over there," Liana said. She was around eleven with blue-gray eyes and light brown hair. She pointed to the other room and there was a trap door on the floor. "Be careful of Prunella, she has a bad scar on her face."

The first agent nodded and walked straight over to the trapdoor.

"Is there also a will around here?" the second agent asked. "The one that says Joanna was to inherit the orphanage?"

"We don't know where it is," Vanessa said.

"None of us do," Liana said.

"I do," another voice said. They turned around and saw Ciara, a girl around seven and the cleverest orphan. She had ash blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Ciara?" Blaire asked. "You know where the will is?"

"Yes," she said. "I saw Mrs. Clonkers opening a safe in her room and she has the will and something awful in there. I managed to steal the combination code from her and kept it a secret."

"Thank you very much young lady," the second agent said.

"I'll come with you and tell you the code," Ciara said. She and the agent went up to the second floor to where Mrs. Clonkers sleeps.

The first agent slowly opened it and saw an ugly sight. The cellar had tearing old wallpaper on the walls, the ceiling has holes, and the carpet was stained and tore up. There were rats scattering around and squeaking. He came down the stairs to see an older girl with red-blond hair beating a little girl assumed to be Ruth up making her cry.

Seeing a little child being beaten, caused him to teat his heart down the middle.

"Excuse me Young Lady," he said. Prunella was startled and looked at the agent. Prunella's X scarred face had pale lines on her right cheek, she was clutching onto Ruth and there was a red handprint on her cheek. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Prunella suddenly let go of Ruth and looked at the man, making a fake smile.

"Oh, uh, nothing," she stammered trying to make up an excuse.

"Were you beating up that little girl?"

"No, no, no!" she almost shouted. "Of course not! Why wouldn't I?" She grabbed Ruth's face tight. "We were just having fun."

"Could you turn around please?" he asked. He was not taking in her lie.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I said so," he said sternly.

Prunella turned around, and the agent went up to her back and grabbed her wrists tightly.

"Ow!" she screamed. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"It looks like your stepsister was right about you," the Agent said as he handcuffed her.

"Wait my stepsister's alive?"

"You'll have more time for questions," he said. "Come with me." He pushed Prunella up the steps and came over to Ruth.

"It's all right Ruth," he said gently. "Prunella will not be hurting you anymore."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, really," he said. "Come with me."

The little girl smiled and took his hand. He led up and dragged Prunella up the stairs.

* * *

"By the way ma'am is there a will hidden for your stepdaughter?"

"My stepdaughter?" Agnes pretended to be shock. "Oh no, there is no will for her. Since the poor girl disappeared, along with Sophie I decided to give the orphanage to my darling Prunella."

"Not quite," a male voice from behind said.

Mrs. Clonkers whirled around to see her daughter Prunella in handcuffs and she was crying hysterically.

"Mother!" she cried. "Run it's a trap!"

"What, what?" Agnes's eyes widened. "What's going on here?"

The Man pulled off his hat and the other Agents removed their disguises and showed their badges.

"Mrs. Clonkers," the Leader said, "You and your daughter are hereby under arrest for child abuse, murder, harassment, and assault. You have the right to remain silent until you are told to."

"What?" she yelled. "Who ordered to arrest me? This is all mumbo-jumbo!"

"Your stepdaughter," the Leader said. "Joanna."

Color drained from the woman's face at the mention of her stepdaughter's name.

"What? My stepdaughter? Arresting me? How did she do it? And let me go this instant you Filthy Rat!"

"My Grandmother," the Leader said. "The Queen of England, and the Prime Minister signed the warrant to put you two under arrest and trial. The one whom you called me a 'filthy rat' is I, the Prince of England."

"What?" the woman screamed. "You're the Prince?"

"Yes," he said. "That proves it, your stepdaughter was right about you, you really are a monster. She says that you have her father's will somewhere in the orphanage."

"What will?" Agnes asked lying. "I don't know what you're talking about, that will is signed for Prunella to inherit the orphanage."

"Don't you dare lie to him you damn lunatic!" Vanessa snapped. "Now tell him where the will is, or else, we'll force you to do something."

"Watch your language young lady!" Mrs. Clonkers yelled at the fourteen year old.

"I found the will!" a male voice called. Everyone turned to look at the two agents as they came down with the girls. The second agent came down and held up a folder.

"Where did you find that?" Mrs. Clonkers yelled.

"It seems that one of the orphans has discovered the real will," he said. He opened it and read out loud.

"To my daughter Joanna," he said. "You are to inherit my life term money and the orphanage until you are of age and ready to take to responsibility. It was signed by, Mr. John Frank."

"Nooo!" Prunella screamed! "You can't do this to me and Mother!"

"Now we have the will," the Prince said smiling. "Take those women away!"

The Agents dragged the women from their screaming antics and pulled them into a police van.

The girls were escorted from the orphanage and brought their belongs to see the Palace and finally seeing Joanna and Sophie again! They cheered in victory for their freedom!

* * *

**I have done it! The Prince and the authorities arrested Mrs. Clonkers and Prunella! Now the orphans are free from sorrow, torture and pain! Next chapter will be of them reuniting with Joanna and Sophie and meeting with the BFG, how will they handle him?**

**To be continued...**

**Thanks to 1987TJ (ThomasAnime)**


	23. The Reunion

Sophie, the BFG, the Queen, the Prime Minister and I waited at Windsor Great Park; it was one of the biggest parks in all of England. I remember walking in the big park and breathing in the summer breeze.

"Sophie, Joanna, and BFG," the Queen said. "We have something we would like to give you, in reward for capturing the Giants and saving the children."

"What is it Majester?" the BFG asked.

"The Prime Minister and I have discussed that we should give you all a home to live in. BFG, you will have an enormous mansion that have high ceilings and will be able to store your dreams. For Sophie and Joanna, you ladies will live in a small cottage built next door."

Sophie, the BFG, and I gasped in surprise and we smiled. I mean, the BFG is ready to leave Giant Country behind. But now that it is over, we have to find a place to stay.

"Thank you Your Majesty and Prime Minister," I said. "That's very kind of you, but it's not necessary."

"We insist," the Prime Minister said. "You won't be placed back in the Orphanage, and the orphans there will stay in the Palace as long as they like."

"We is accepting it Majester and Minister," the BFG said. "We thanks you."

The Queen and the Prime Minister smiled, as if time was speeding up, a few cars were coming in the park towards us.

The Prince came out of the car and came towards up, and I smiled at the sight of him, and the authorities came with him.

"Your Highness," we all bowed. I looked at him, and his blue eyes were glowing with bravery.

"Joanna, Sophie," he said. "You have some visitors."

We raised our eyebrows and looked at each other, we then looked back at the cars and the doors were swung opened.

A group of girls came out, my jaw dropped and I discovered they are the girls from the orphanage, their eyes were filled with tears as they saw me and Sophie. My eyes were brimming with tears too.

"Joanna?" Blaire said.

"Sophie?" Catherine asked.

"It really is you!" Vanessa cried, she and all the girls ran towards me and they gave me a hug, and the younger girls all hugged Sophie.

"Girls!" I cried. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Oh Joanna," Sarah said with tear stained cheeks. "We thought you were dead or worse… ran away."

"No Sarah," I said. "We were kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Helen asked. "Who kidnapped you?"

"The Big Friendly Giant," Sophie said pointing to the Giant behind us.

The Girls looked up and their eyes widened and were all trembling in fear at the sight of the Big Guy. The youngest girls hid behind Sophie and the older girls.

"That's…. a… giant?" Rapahelle asked stammering.

"Hey you!" Vanessa cried. "What's the big idea of kidnapping our friends?"

"I has not meant to snitch your friends," the BFG said. His voice bellowed and the girls jumped when they heard him speak for the first time.

"Take it easy Vanessa," I said. "He's our friend. He's the BFG."

"The giant's your friend?" Blaire asked.

"The BFG?" Catherine asked.

"Is he dangerous?" Liana asked. Ruth hid behind her back and her eyes peered from behind in fear.

"Of course not," Sophie said. "He's not going to eat any of us."

"If you all could listen to us," I said. "We'll explain what happened."

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Sophie first started.

"Three nights ago, we heard a loud thump in our bedroom and we got so curious we looked out on the balcony. Then a trashcan was knocked over, and we saw a giant hand and it was our friend. He was blowing a dream into the Goochey's window."

"He then saw us," I said. "And we ran back into Sophie's bed to hide, but the BFG snatched us and carried us far away to Giant Country. We thought he was going to eat us, but the real reason was that if we stayed, we tell the whole world and they would catch him and put him in a zoo. But I feel that no one would believe us and we stayed with him as his pets. Eventually, we soon trusted him and we're not going to press kidnapping charges on him."

"He wasn't the only giant in Giant Country," Sophie said. "There were nine other giants that also eat people, and they are enormous. Which was the reason why the children at boarding schools were disappearing and bones found in the dormitory windows."

The girls grimaced in fear that there were more giants and discovered the truth about the disappearing children.

"The BFG only eats snozzcumbers and drinks frobscottle," Sophie said. "Snozzcumbers taste disgusting, but we prefer frobscottle."

"We wanted to stop the Giants from eating more children, and we made a plan to meet with the Queen and gave her a dream to convince her to help us. And it worked, and she sent the Army and Air Force to help us to capture the Giants. We did catch eight, but one was missing, it was the Fleshlumpeater. Sophie and the BFG went on an errand but I stayed behind with the Army and his Highness."

"Wait, wait, wait," Vanessa said. "The Prince went with you? The same one who freed us?"

"Yes," I said. "The Prince did came with us, and I didn't know it was him. But the Fleshlumpeater appeared and he was angry, he went after the BFG and Sophie. I had to stop them, and I came up with a plan to stop the Fleshlumpeater and trap him. I threw rocks at him to save Sophie and he came after me. So I ran for my life. I tripped over a rock and sprained my ankle, but that monster caught me and was getting ready to eat me. But his Highness stabbed him in the ankle, and he dropped me and that's how I got to be like this."

"We tricked him into tying him up and it worked!" Sophie exclaimed. "But we got the job done and now the Giants are in a pit! We also planned to free you girls from the orphanage."

"Yus!" the BFG cried. "From now on, they is eating snozzcumbers!"

The girls took in the story we told them and they started to understand what happened. They nodded and slowly smiled at us, and then the BFG.

"We understand," Blaire said. "I trust you BFG. It was wrong of you to kidnap them, but I know there was a good reason."

"I know," he said.

"So Joanna," Madison said. "Now that we're out of the Orphanage, where will we be staying?"

"The Queen decided that you girls can stay in the Palace for as long as you like, but now that my friends and I are made heroes, we may get money and funds received, with the rewards, I'm going to use the money to rebuild the Orphanage, and it will be right here."

The girls cheered and I smiled at them.

"Come with us dear girls," the Queen said. "We shall escort you to the Palace and there will be rooms prepared for you. And my Grandson can show you around the Palace."

* * *

An hour later, we came back to the Palace and the BFG decided to wait in the garden to give more time for me and Sophie to catch up with the girls.

The Prince pushed the wheelchair I was sitting on, as we explored the Palace and it was indeed a great place to play hide-and-seek.

"These are the bedrooms, where the Royal Family sleeps," the Prince said.

The rooms of the Palace fascinated the girls, and the Prince led us down to the Ballroom where we had the Royal Breakfast.

"Here's the Ballroom, where we have our balls and parties."

"This is where was had the Royal Breakfast," I said.

"This is amazing," Vanessa said.

We kept wandering around the Palace and looked at the Kitchens and living rooms. It was getting dark so we were served dinner in the ballroom and we celebrated with desert. The girls thanked the Queen and us, then it was time for us to turn in for the night.

We were then escorted to our bedrooms and we said goodnight to each other. We also said goodnight to the BFG and he slept in the ballroom.

I dressed in my clean dark blue nightgown and Sophie wore her clean pink nightgown. I looked across to see Sophie going into her room.

"Good night Sophie," I said.

"Good night Joanna," she said smiling. We closed our doors, and I laid myself in my canopy bed and I got underneath the warm blankets, I looked out of the windows and saw the moon shining in. I knew that right now, the children were now safe in their beds and no more will disappearing. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_I was in a dark room and I was back in my old orphanage and I saw Sophie. I ran towards her and I hugged her. _

_"Oh Sophie," I cried. "It's okay, you're safe with me."_

_Then I hear a blade slicing, I looked up and saw Sophie gasping and her eyes were still, they rolled back in her head and she fell forward. There was a sword pierced in her back._

_"No!" I cried. "Sophie!"_

_I heard evil laughing and I looked up to see my stepmother towering over me, she had an evil grin on her face._

_"You!" I hissed._

_"Now that's no way to treat your family," Agnes said. She shoved me to the wall and whipped me hard and my back was pouring with blood._

_"What are you going to do to me?" I asked._

_"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago, Fleshlumpeater, come over and here's your dinner!"_

_I looked up and saw the ugly Giant coming towards me and he was dragging the lifeless body of the BFG._

_"No!" I cried. "You killed him!"_

_"I has kill him for revenge," he roared. "And now I is eating you!"_

_I tried to run, but I was frozen in fear and the Fleshlumpeater grabbed me and held me up in the air. _

_"Let me go!" I screamed._

_"I is letting you go in my maw!" he roared. He opened his mouth wide and I was then falling fast, I then landed on his tongue and he closed his mouth. His tongue coated me with saliva, the muscle moved me to the end of his mouth, and I let out a yelp. There was then a roar that shook my nerves and bones._

_He then pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth and I slid down to his throat, and there was a gulp! He swallowed me down his esophagus and the muscles were pressing my body and pushed me down to the gullet._

_I then was pushed through a muscle and I landed in his stomach, the acid stung my eyes and nose. I looked around and fear was tingling all over my body, the stomach then gurgled and I jumped._

_I looked around and saw skeletons surrounding me, and I screamed at the sight to realize that they were the victims of the eaten children and adults._

_The skeletons came to life and they grabbed me by the arms and pulled me down into the stomach acid. I screamed in horror as I was being tortured and everything went black. _

* * *

I immediately shot up from my bed and let out a scream. I breathed and panted and the pacing of my heart slowed down. Sweat was covering my forehead.

I looked around and saw that I was in one of the bedrooms in the Palace. I gave a sigh of relief.

I looked at my side and saw the Prince standing near the side of my bed. His blue eyes were filled with concern and he wore simple dark green pajamas.

"Joanna?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I think so," I said. "Oh what a nightmare, it was about my stepfamily and those giants eating me." I then wrapped my arms around my legs. "Oh I'm acting like a child, what if those nightmares never go away?"

"Joanna," the Prince said. "Don't worry, I have nightmares too. You're not a child, and everyone has nightmares too. The nightmares will go away, I promise that your so called stepfamily will never hurt you again."

"You swear?" I asked.

"I swear," he said.

I then became shy.

"Can you stay and sleep with me for a while?" I asked.

The Prince thought for a moment and he nodded.

"Of course," he got into bed with me and hugged me closer. I laid my head on his bare chest to hear his heart beating gently. It calmed and soothed me and I relaxed more. He stroked my thick dark hair and I then slowly drifted off to sleep. And there were hardly any nightmares.

* * *

I woke up the next morning as the sun was rising and shined through the windows. I saw that the Prince was still sleeping next to me, and he opened his eyes and gave me a gentle smile. I smiled back at him and he hugged me close.

He then got out of bed and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you later," he said. "I don't want the servants to catch me in bed with you."

I nodded in understanding as I smiled, and I fell back to sleep.

* * *

**I now wrote the reunion! It looks like the girls trust the BFG and understand him.**

**Only seven days until the BFG comes out! I'm so excited and I just can't hide it! I think I'm starting to give Joanna and the Prince a little more romance, but now I'm getting close to writing the trial. If the movie is good, I'm gonna see two or three more times!**

**Please read and review!**


	24. The Sentence for the Stepfamily

I sat in my bed reading a book, the nurses and doctors from Prince Edward VII's Hospital treated my ankle and I would go the Hospital once a week to check if my injuries were healing properly. But almost three weeks have passed since we captured the Giants. My room was filled with pretty flower bouquets and get well soon cards from my friends, and they would take turns to visit me. I also received letters of thank, gifts and money from leaders around the world.

The mansion for the BFG was almost completed and I signed some paperwork for the construction workers and architectures and create the design for the orphanage. I was so happy that things were getting better.

Then a terrible accident happened, three drunk men were sitting on a wall and they drank too much beer. Then they fell into the pit, and there were yells of delight down there. The giants then gobbled them up and there was a loud crunching of bones.

There was mourning for the three men, and a memorial was built for them. Then a wall was build up around the pit with the Head keeper putting up a sign that says, "It is forbidden to feed the giants."

And no more accidents happened after that.

The world, even England created memorials were the lost children.

Sophie was sitting next my bed and she was banged for cuts and bruises, but she was fine. I wished the BFG could be in here with me, but the room was too small for him, so he sat outside the window and watched Sophie and I carefully.

A knock came at the door and the doctor came in, he was holding a clipboard and he had a gentle and caring smile.

"Ms. Frank?" he said.

"Yes," I said and slowly sat up. "How am I?"

"Your sprain is moderate and it will take about two more weeks for it to heal, and you're going to be just fine."

"Thank goodness," Sophie said.

"That is a relief," the BFG said from outside the window.

"Just one more appointment at the hospital and you'll be able to walk again," the doctor said.

I smiled, relieved that I'd be able to dance, because the Queen is going to throw a ball to celebrate the capture of the Giants and honoring my friends and I as heroes.

* * *

A week passed, and things did get busy and I was able to walk on my almost healed ankle, so I had to use crutches to get myself around. I hanged out my friends more and we talked about the fun parts, and lessons of Giant Country.

Helen, Vanessa, Sarah, Raphaelle, and Blaire were lying in the on a blanket in the grass in the Royal Garden with me enjoying the summer breeze. We also had a picnic basket with us, snacking on fruit, cheese and vegetables.

Sophie, Catherine, Liana, Ruth, Madison, and Ciara were sitting and playing with the BFG. They asked him many questions, about the dreams and his adventures, he chuckled and did his best to answer them.

"I never thought we'd get a chance to be in the palace," Blaire said. She wore a dark green summer dress and was barefoot. But her white flats were beside her.

"I know Blaire," Raphaelle said. "Life is good." She wore a summer sky blue dress and it was spread out on the grass and white sandals cladded her feet.

"Thank God we are out of that broken orphanage!" Vanessa said. She wore an elbow length green shirt and black shorts along with white flats. "I hope it never gets broken again!"

"I'm sure it won't," Helen said. She wore a pink dress with white flats, and her strawberry blond hair was tied in a braid.

"I never thought your Giant friend was a good one Joanna," Sarah said. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt with blue shorts and had her black flats off.

"I know," I said. "To be honest, being in Giant Country was fun and scary at the same time. At least he's not at all like the nine giants, oh, I thought I was goner when the Fleshlumpeater caught me. If it wasn't for the Prince, I would have been eaten."

"I think that Prince has taken a liking to you," Vanessa said. "Do you like him?"

"What?" I exclaimed looking at Vanessa. "Of course not! That's ridiculous! Why would you think of that?"

"Well I notice that when you guys look at each other, I can see love in your eyes."

"Well, maybe as a friend," I said. "But I really don't know."

We giggled and I then heard footsteps. I looked over and the Prince was coming towards us.

The girls and I got up and bowed to him.

"Your Highness," I said as I smoothed out my cotton red strapless summer dress, I had gold stud earrings, my locket and black flats.

"Please Joanna," the Prince said. "You don't have to keep calling me 'Your Highness.'"

"Is there anything you need our Prince?" Raphaelle asked.

"Yes, my Grandmother sent me here to bring you girls to a meeting."

"What is the meeting for?" Blaire asked.

"It's about choosing the fate for Mrs. Clonkers and Prunella. The younger girls don't need to attend."

"We'll come," they agreed.

"I'll be right back," I said and I grabbed my crutches and went towards the BFG, Sophie and the other little girls.

"Big Guy, Sophie," I said. The girls stopped playing and looked at me, even the BFG. "The older girls and I have to go to a meeting and we'll be back in a little while, will you girls be okay by yourselves and with the BFG?"

"We'll be fine," Sophie said.

"Sure Joanna," Madison said.

"I is watching the girles chiddlers," the BFG said.

"All right," I said. "We won't be long."

I turned back to the older girls and the Prince led us back to the Palace.

After passing through many hallways and rooms. We entered a meeting room where a long table stood.

The Queen, the Prime Minister, the Older Prince of England and his wife the Duchess of Cambridge were sitting in their seats. Even the Heads of the Army and Air Force were there. Two judges were sitting at the table too, and they were to be in charge of the trial of my stepmother and stepsister.

"Ah Joanna," the Queen said. "You made it just in time, we were about to get started, please sit down."

The girls, the Prince and I sat in the empty seats, and we began the meeting.

"Now that we have taken care of the giants," the first Judge said. "We have arrested Mrs. Agnes Clonkers and her daughter Prunella. We will discuss on what will happen to them. The Court and Law Enforcers shall deposit them in a temporary, but high security prison, where they shall await trial. At first, they shall be found guilty, as we have enough witnesses, among our party and at the Orphanage, to testify against them. Ms. Frank, do any of you wish to act as a witness at the trial?"

"I guess," I said feeling unsure. "But maybe I should make that statement and confess."

"Very well," the Second Judge said. "And for the young ladies?"

"I rather not be in the same room with them again," Sarah said.

"I'll join," Vanessa said.

"Same here," Blaire said.

"I might as well," Raphaelle said.

"I think I would be uncomfortable," Helen said. "I don't want the younger girls to go and be in the same room with them again."

"Very well, to those whom are going," the Prime Minister said. "Thank you, and those who would not participate, I understand and so do the judges. You could make statements that will be read in the trial, without being present. But we do have enough witnesses to prove their guilt, after they are found guilty, we have the right to determine what the punishment will be."

"I'd say we request the death sentence," Vanessa said.

"Yeah," Blaire said. "We could feed them to the giants, they deserve it!"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"What!" The girls exclaimed and everyone gasped and looked at me with their faces filled with disbelief.

"What the blazes are you talking about Ms. Frank?" The Head of the Army said.

"Please spare them!" I said.

"Don't they deserve to be dead?" Sarah argued.

"They made our lives a living Hell!" Helen said.

"They're horrible monsters Joanna!" Raphaelle protested.

"Have you lost your mind?" Blaire asked.

"You have to be kidding me?" Vanessa yelled.

"Yes, I know," I said. "I know what they did to us and killing my father was truly wrong. Maybe they deserve to be fed by the giants and be sentenced to death, so the world would be better off without them. But to be honest, I do not think it is the right decision to make."

"What do you mean?" the Queen asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Tell us your opinion Joanna," the Prince's older brother said. I stood up and took a deep breath.

"I do not have the right to decide who lives or dies. That decision shouldn't be given to any single person. I don't want them to be fed to the giants after what happened to those who were eaten, I do not want them to suffer the same fate. Instead, I think for the best, they would be locked away in prison and solitary. So that way, they can actually pay and suffer for everything they done for the rest of their lives. They could also grow and feed snozzcumbers to the giants."

"That is very honorable Ms. Frank and we respect your decision," the first Judge said. "So we shall request Clonkers life in prison and the maximum punishment will be decided by the court for her daughter Prunella. Agreed?"

"Agreed," we all responded.

We then left the meeting and headed back to the garden where Sophie, the BFG and the girls are.

"Joanna?" Blaire asked. "Why did you spare them, instead of letting them die? They deserved it." Her voice was hostile, not towards me, but to my stepfamily.

"I can't believe you would do something like that," Vanessa said. "Prison forever for them? I believe they deserved to be dead."

"I know Blaire," I said. "I know Vanessa, it seems to me that no matter how evil they are and even others, no one deserves to die. I just don't find it to be right and I should not have to make the decision."

"It was very honorable that you spared them," the Prince said. "At least them being keepers for the giants is a better punishment."

"I couldn't agree with you more," I said smiling. The girls smiled with me.

"Let's be honest Joanna," Raphaelle said. "Despite your stepfamily being cruel and abusive to you mostly than us. You're very kind and compassionate of others, even if they are cruel. You've spared your stepfamily, even if they did abused and hurt you a lot. We may not understand it, but we did admire it."

"Thank you, Raphaelle," I said.

We arrived at the garden, to see Sophie, the BFG and the other orphan girls still playing.

"So how was the meeting?" Sophie asked.

"Anything important?" the BFG said.

"Nothing much," I said. "But the girls and I are going to the Trial in two days."

"Trial?" the BFG said. "Is you getting arrested? Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not," I said. "It's not for you, I won't put the kidnapping charges on you. Don't worry, it's for my stepmother and stepsister."

"I thought so," Sophie said. "What will their punishment be?"

"The girls wanted to sentence them to death by feeding them to the giants, but I decided to spare them. I can't let suffer the same fate like the other people. So they're going to be the keepers for the Giants."

"I knew that you'd chose it," Sophie said.

"Yes, but you don't have to attend the trial," I said. "Even the little girls, you and the girls can write a statement that will be read in the trial. We'll never see them again."

Sophie smiled and she hugged me, I wrapped her in my arms and smiled. The BFG picked us up and hugged us too near his cheek.

* * *

**I know I've been getting comments from readers requesting me to sentence Mrs. Clonkers and Prunella to death by feeding them to the giants. I'm sorry to disappoint you all, sometimes it can be difficult for writers to write stuff they don't expect to hear from readers. Trust me, decisions can be difficult. I hope you'd understand. I did plan on them making keepers for the Giants and work in labor and them getting humiliated.**

**In the 1989 movie of the BFG, Mrs. Clonkers' orphanage did shut down after Sophie told the Queen everything and the terrible punishments. The orphans stayed in the Palace and Mrs. Clonkers became the keeper for the giants and fed them snozzcumbers for punishment on child abuse. **

**Next stop, the trial. I've never been to a trial but I have seen it in a few movies, maybe that would help. Please read and review!**


	25. The Trial

The girls, the Prince, the Queen, the Prime Minister, and I were sitting on benches in the audience section. Many people were sitting in the jury box and the Judges at the Judge stand.

The girls and I were wearing our simple dress clothes. The Prince, the Queen, and the Prime Minister were also in their simple, but business clothes. My heart was pounding and I was nervous of encountering my stepmother and stepsister again, I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, sweat was forming on my forehead. The Prince took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Then the doors opened, and in came my stepmother and Prunella. They were dressed in gray and black dresses, Mrs. Clonkers hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and Prunella's hair was pulled back in a headband. Both of their hands were handcuffed in the back.

As soon as they saw me, their glares hardened and they were about to lunge at me. But two security guards pulled them back, the led them to a table where they were to be defended and found guilty.

The judges from the meeting stood up at the judge's bench, and they were wearing their wigs and red robes.

Everyone settled down and went silent, as the judge banged the gravel on the block. I sat still and watched him.

"All rise," he commanded. We stood up and he began his speech. "The trial for the Clonkers family is now in session. Ready for the people?"

A woman stood up from her seat, "They are ready your honor."

"Defense?"

"Yes your Honor," the man stood up and said. "We shall now proceed."

"Mrs. Agnes Clonkers," the Judge said. "You are hereby charged with child abuse, murder, assault, and harassment. How do you plead?"

"I plead not guilty," My stepmother said standing up without remorse.

"And for you Ms. Clonkers?"

"I plead guilty," Prunella said, the girls and I gasped that she confessed. Mrs. Clonkers gasped and shook Prunella.

"How dare you plead guilty Prunella…."

Bang! Bang! Bang! The judge banged his mallet

"That is enough!" Mrs. Clonkers stopped shaking her daughter and she faced the Judge.

"May the witnesses come forward," the judge said.

"Ms. Frank," My head shot up when he said my name. "Will you please come forward to the witness stand?"

I stood up from the bench seat and walked up to the witness stand. I turned to the audience and gulped.

"Is your name Joanna?" he asked

"Yes."

"Tell us in your own words about the orphanage and your stepmother?"

"Yes, I do," I said. "My father married her four years ago, at first I was happy to have a mother and a sister too. But after a year, I saw my stepmother sitting over my father and stabbed him in the chest, I was in shock and I thought I was dreaming. Then I woke up the next morning to see my father, but he was on his bed covered in blood. I was so upset that I sobbed over him. My stepmother said that the cause of death was suicide. After the funeral, she and Prunella showed their true colors as merciless, and cruel monsters. They took away all of my clothes, kicked me out of my own bedroom, and now I sleep on a cot with the orphans. They both made me, and all of the orphans do all the housework and they never said thank you."

"Did they ever punished you?"

"Yes, the rules changed that if we don't fold our clothes or get out of bed at night, she locks us in the cellar for a day and night with the rats. If we did anything serious, she'd torment us and whip us. Like the whip marks on my back. For the past four years it has gotten worse. I just thought that if she would stop, then it would have gotten better, unfortunately she made a decision to make our lives worse."

"Did you slash Prunella?"

"Yes, I did," I said filled with remorse. "We were eating lunch in the mess room, Sophie went to put her tray away. But Prunella blocked her and shoved her on the table spilling her leftovers on the younger girls. I snapped back at her, but Prunella slapped me, I lost my temper and slashed an 'X' in her face, it was like a blood bath. Then Mrs. Clonkers came in and saw Prunella with blood over her face. Mrs. Clonkers asked us who did this, and I said I did. I stood up to her and for the other orphans. I called Mrs. Clonkers a monster and how I was sick of her. The woman then whipped me and threw me in the cellar for one week."

"You are a chronic liar," Mrs. Clonkers snapped. "You and the girls do nothing but lie."

"Shut up you hag!" Vanessa shouted from the audience. "You're the liar!"

"Why you…." Mrs. Clonkers was about to attack Vanessa, but a guard held her back. I turned to face them

"And also, stepmother and Prunella, I do regret about losing my temper on assaulting you. And though you did make my life and the other girls' lives miserable. I feel that I should not get back at you by killing you. Instead, I have decided to spare you and not let you suffer the other people's fates with the giants. I have decided that I have to do what's best. I hope you forgive me."

"Thank you," the judge said. "You may now sit, now Miss Vanessa, please stand forward."

Vanessa went forward and she explained the same story.

"Did Joanna disappear a week after she was locked away?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Vanessa said. "Joanna came out and she was fine, but the scars on her back were fresh. But she made a promise, that she will get back the orphanage. After that night, we woke up and both she and Sophie were gone. We thought they both ran away and abandoned us, I thought she didn't care. But when we heard she was kidnapped, I was worried but relieved."

"Well be grateful that those brats were alive," Mrs. Clonkers snapped. "And they should be back in my care and my orphanage. This is all a lie and you are mistakes!"

Vanessa glared harder at my stepmother.  
"Thank you," he said.

He then called for Blaire.

"Yes… Joanna did assaulted her stepsister and was punished…" Blaire said.

"We thought she and Sophie were dead, but I knew in my heart that they were alive… but I have to admit that we will not be tortured again."

The judge nodded and understood her.

After reading Helen and Sarah's statements, more of their stories shocked the audience. Raphaelle then came up and told the whole story.

"I couldn't believe Joanna would attack Prunella, and I admit she did gave us a really big scare. I was locked in the cellar for trying get even with Prunella by cutting up her dresses. I was thrown in there and the rats down there made me scream. I was even more scared that she and Sophie disappeared like the other children did every night on the Witching Hour…"

Raphaelle went back to her seat as the judge understand her story.

"Your Highness?"

The Prince stood up from the bench and he walked up to the witness stand.

"As I went to inspect the orphanage with the authorities, I was at first skeptical of Mrs. Clonkers, and I noticed Vanessa was shaking and her eyes were filled with sadness. Two of my men took a look around the orphanage and discovered the girls were hurt, miserable, and a few did have whip marks on their backs, even red handprints on their faces. It turned out that Joanna was right about her stepmother and stepsister. That place was broken and damaged."

"Thank you, Your Highness," the Judge said. "Mrs. Clonkers and Prunella? Have you have anything to say in your defense and are they true?"

"You buster, and brats are making a mistake!" Mrs. Clonkers shouted as she lost her temper. "How can you be so ungrateful? I have given you brats a home, food, and a bed for each. This whole arrest, and this trial is a ridiculous and mistake! This is all false!"

"Give it up mother," Prunella said. "It's all over for us."

My stepmother gasped and glared at Prunella.

"Prunella! How could you?"

After half an hour, the witnesses came back to the jury box and told the judge of the sentencing.

"We find the defendants Mrs. Agnes Clonkers and her daughter Prunella Clonkers guilty."

My stepfamily gasped, but the girls and I smiled along with the Royal Family in relief. Even others did gasped.

"The sentence will be life in prison, and you shall be working as keepers for the Giants and working in the Snozzcumber fields as laborers."

"At this time, Joanna and Sophie will be place in custody of the BFG. Court is adjourned."

Mrs. Clonkers and Prunella were dragged out of the courthouse and they glared one last time at me. That was to be the last time I may never see them again.

I stepped out into the sunlight with the Queen, the Prime Minister, the girls, and the Prince. And for the very first time, I was finally free.

* * *

**Well, I finally wrote the trail, but I don't know much about trial and court. I did my best nonetheless. I posted this in honor of the opening premiere of the BFG. It was an amazing movie with a lot of funny scenes!**

**I think I'll see it again!**


	26. The Royal Ball

The night of the ball came, and all the servants were busy getting the Palace ready and the Leaders from around the world were invited.

The girls and I got ready for the ball, and we were dressed in simple and elegant gowns. Mary, Elsa, Anna, and the maids helped us get ready, and it was every girl's dream to be Cinderella.

Blaire was wearing a green sleeveless ball gown with a light green bodice, a pleated shirt with pink, yellow, and tan prints on the sides. She wore silver hoop earrings, a silver necklace with a green rose, and her short blond hair as a small white veil in the back. She wore white shoes underneath.

Raphaelle wore a bright pink halter dress, with a white sash underneath the bosom. She had pink opal earrings with a white flower in her hair, she also sport white opened toe high heels.

Helen had her hair braided in a milkmaid braid with her hair hanging lose with a white comb in the back. She wore a dark blue dress with white off-the-shoulder sleeves, white gloves, and she had a leaf design with the colors; sky blue and pink on the bodice. She had a white-jeweled flower pinned at the neckline. Around her neck was a blue sapphire necklace. Sky blue flats adorned her feet.

Vanessa has her short black hair curled and a pink flower was pinned. She wore a dark green dress with a sling wrapping around her neck and two double off the shoulder sleeves. There was a light green ribbon and triangular ribbon wrapping around her middle. She also had a green sash to wrap around her arms and black sandals.

Sarah wore an orange dress with a design of green, blue, and light green and there was a flower design on the shirt. She had a yellow flower in her hair, a sliver necklace with a gold pendant, with a silver bracelet. On her feet were tan heels.

I wore a flowing pink dress with a sweetheart neckline, with a white covering, off-the-shoulder sleeves and lining making the top in the shape of a heart. The dress had a long skirt with a white ribbon around my hips, along with white high heels. I also had on long white gloves, white pearl stud earrings, a pearl necklace, and I had on pink eye shadow, blush, and red lipstick. My hair was pulled up in a curled ponytail to make it elegant.

"You look very beautiful Joanna," Vanessa said.

"Thank you Vanessa," I said. "You all look beautiful too!"

"It looks like you girls are ready," Anna said.

"Let us lead you girls down to the ballroom," Mary said.

"I'll meet you down there," I said.

The girls left to see the little girls to go down to the ballroom while I waited for Sophie and the Prince. Sophie and the Prince showed up ten minutes later and they were dressed in simple and elegant outfits.

Sophie was wearing a purple dress, with the belt, short puffed sleeves and neckline in the color white. She also had on black flats, and around her neck was a purple choker with a white pearl.

The Prince was wearing a coat, pants, and boots in the color black. They were outlined in red and he a gold cuff links on his shoulders with a black hat outlined in gold. He also wore a white shirt underneath with a blue tie and a red vest with golden buttons and white gloves.

"Joanna," the Prince said. "You look stunning!"

"Thank you," I blushed.

"You look pretty Joanna," Sophie said. "Just like a princess."

"Thank you Sophie," I smiled and kissed her forehead. "You look like a little princess too."

The BFG, and the Heads of the Army and Air Force came up. They wore their outfits and they had proud faces.

"You look good yourself, BFG," Sophie said.

"Thank you Sophie," he said. "You is looking lovely along with Joanna."

Sophie and I thanked him and then the trumpets blared.

"Ready?" the Air Force and Army men asked.

"Ready," Sophie, the Prince, BFG, and I said. We all stood up straight with our heads held high. The footmen opened the doors and we stepped into the ballroom.

The Big Friendly Giant, Sophie, the Prince, the Heads of the Army and Air Force, and I walked down the aisle to the Queen's throne. In the ballroom, leaders from around the world, Kings, Queens, Prime Ministers, Presidents, Sultans, and others were standing near the aisle. Even the court, soldiers, and the girls were standing near the aisle too.

The Queen sat on her throne, and she wore a white flowing simple, but elegant gown. She had her crown she wore in the coins and the day she was crowned Queen. She wore silver earrings, a silver necklace, white gloves, and one bracelet.

We came up to the throne and we got on our knees and bowed. The Queen stood up and walked down the stairs and stood before us.

"My dear friends and Leaders of the world," she announced. "We gather here today to honor the Heroes who risked their lives to stop and capture the Giants, and save other people's lives."

Everyone clapped and the girls cheered.

Two footmen came up and there were two pillows with white crowns. The Queen took the first crown and came up to me.

"For courage, bravery, and kindness," the Queen said. "I hereby give this crown to Joanna Meagan Frank. Her name will be known as Joanna the Kind."

The Queen placed the tiara on my head, and I looked up and smiled at her. She came up to Sophie and took the other tiara.

"For heroic, boldness, and kindness," she said. "I hereby give this crown to Sophie the Faithful."

She then took three medals and came up to her grandson.

"For my grandson, His Highness, the Prince of England, who risked his life to stand up for advocacy, and courage, I hereby give this medal to him."

The Queen placed the medal with a blue sapphire gem with gold dangling from it, on the Prince's left side of the chest.

"To the heads of the Army and Air Force, I hereby give these medals to honor their valiance and fame."

She placed the medals on their chests and they smiled in pride and joy. She then came up to the BFG.

"To the BFG," the Queen said. "We hereby bring out this medal. We thank you for informing us for the danger on our world, and if it were not for you, more people would have disappeared; we shall now give you a new title. We shall call you, the Royal Dream Blower. You can give out your dreams to the children for as long as you want."

The footmen brought out a medal that was six feet long, and I was impressed on how they can create a giant medal for the Big Guy.

The BFG lowered his head and the footmen got on ladders and threw the medal and let it slid down his neck. The BFG looked up in pride and was very proud.

"Heroes, please stand up," the Queen said. We all got up, turned around and the crowd, leaders and the orphans cheered for us, we all smiled and bowed and curtsied.

"Once a hero or heroine in the world, always a hero or heroine in the world, may the Heavens shine down above you,"

The crowd cheered once more for us, I smiled very big and I took Sophie's hand. It was a great moment and I felt ecstasy rushing through my body. I felt so happy that I died and went to Heaven.

"Your Majester," the BFG said. He brought his suitcase and pulled out a large bottle, it was the frobscottle. "I has brought this frobscottle to celebrate this ball."

"Oh no," I muttered, I can't believe he brought frobscottle at the ball, but I guess I'll have to get over it.

Mr. Tibbs came forward and held up a silver platter, and the BFG poured a drop in each glass. The green bubbles still went downwards in the glass.

"Hey!" Ciara said. She was wearing a periwinkle dress with draping sleeves. "The bubbles are going down! They're supposed to go up!"

"Our soda drinks have the bubbles going up!" Sarah cried.

"Bubbles going up is a catastrophe!" the BFG exclaimed. "They is creating whizzpoppers!"

The Queen, the Prince, the Prime Minister, the Heads of the Army, and Air Force, Sophie and I each took a glass, then more were served for the girls and Mr. Tibbs took one for himself.

We made a toast and took a sip from the glass, and I felt the liquid pouring down my throat. My stomach started to dance inside my body. I looked at the others that drank the frobscottle and they started to make funny faces, their eyes widened and they clutched their stomachs.

Suddenly, everyone started to crack off! Farts came out and people started to fly up with green flames, the Heads of the Army and Air Force had their pants blown off when they flew! I started to laugh when their pants were gone, oh they were so embarrassed, and they ran out of the ballroom to get new pants.

The Prince floated up, and then I cracked off and I flew up, but I then landed. Then Sophie, and the girls cracked off, but they were laughing and a few find it disgusting.

The Queen sat on her throne, she cracked one off, but she stood on her throne and did not find it disgusting. But she smiled in amusement.

"So that's what frobscottle is used for," the Queen said.

Then the ball began, we were given meals and there was a lot of dancing. Sophie and I were sitting at a table with the girls, finishing our dinner and we were eating chocolate along with strawberries.

Then Catherine came up, she was wearing a maroon dress with a golden crown, along with a blue belt. She held up a black box and held it in front of me.

"What is it Catherine?" I asked.

"Please open it," she said.

I opened the clasps and there was a long black instrument. I gasped in surprise.

"My clarinet!" I cried. "I thought I lost it! Where did you find it?"

"When Mrs. Clonkers and Prunella were throwing out your clothes and items, I managed to get the clarinet back and I hid it under my bed."

"We wanted to give it to you until you freed us," Ruth said. She was wearing a yellow dress with flowers on the skirt and red shoes.

"Thank you so much girls," I said as I hugged Catherine and Ruth, "I love you so much!"

"You're welcome," they said blushing. Madison, Sophie and Liana were drinking pink lemonade and frobscottle. Madison's red hair was curly and she wore a dark teal dress with a floral design on the top and skirt too. Sky blue shoes adorned her feet.

Liana had her hair in thick braids with a purple flower, and she wore a simple and elegant purple dress. She had a white sash wrapped around her middle. She also had purple stud earrings, white gloves, and gray sandals.

"Hey Joanna," Vanessa said. "Remember that piece we used to play?"

"Oh yes you mean that piano and clarinet duet? By Norbert Burgmüller? In E flat major, Op. 15?"

"Yes, I asked the Queen for permission if we could perform at the ball," Vanessa said. "Would you like to do it? If not, I understand."

I thought for a moment, it has been a while since I played the song. I then, made my decision.

"Yes," I said nodding. Vanessa smiled.

Vanessa and I got up to a platform where the musicians were playing. The musicians took a break for playing.

"My friends, Joanna and her friend Vanessa shall be performing a duet from Norbert Burgmüller," the Queen said.

Vanessa and I got up to the platform and we did a quick warm up. I felt nervous, considering I have not performed for a while, but I placed the reed to my lips as Vanessa began to play the piano.

I then blew into the reed and the music reverberated through out the ballroom, I looked up to see the BFG smiling at me as I played, the girls were smiling at me too. The people in the room were smiling at Vanessa and I, and they were enjoying our music.

We kept playing as though we were the only ones in the ballroom, and I felt I was playing in Heaven. I felt my confidence boosting inside of me as I kept playing.

As we held and finished the last note, we noticed the people and our friends then started to cheer and applaud for us. The BFG gave me a wink and I winked back at him, Vanessa got up from her bench and she came next to me, we grabbed our hands and bowed. We headed back to the table to take a break, the leaders praised us for our music and we thanked them.

I felt proud of Vanessa and myself.

* * *

**This song is a good song, I found to be interesting. I thought about Joanna being a musician and playing the clarinet, and Vanessa performing a duet with her. This song is called Norbert Burgmüller. Duo for clarinet &amp; piano in E flat major, Op. 15, it's on youtube and I recommend you listening to it. There's more to come for the ball.**

**Okay, I thought of adding the Frobscottle to the ball, and everyone whizz popping. I saw something like that in the 2016 movie.**

**Enjoy and review! **


	27. Confessions of Love

As I was talking with the girls, the Prime Minister came to the table and asked me for a dance and I agreed. We got to the ballroom floor and he guided me through the dance.

"I want to say," the Prime Minister said. "You were very brave when you saved your friends from the Fleshlumpeater. If I were there, I would have been afraid and ran off."

"Oh well," I said. "But to be honest, I might have my father's temper and my mother's bravery too. But I did what I had to do."

"I knew you'd do it," he said.

We danced for another ten minutes, and then the President of the United States asked if I would dance with him. I agreed and the Prime Minister handed me over to him. The President was a kind man and did appreciate us for saving the world.

"I want to thank you for defending our country and saving many people from those nasty giants," he said.

"Oh you're welcome," I said shyly.

"You did a great job playing that duet with your friend," he said. "I never knew you can play?"

"Oh, I played the clarinet since I was ten, and I've fallen in love with it. I have not played it since my father died. But I thought I lost it forever. I thought my stepmother destroyed it! But I'm happy to have it again."

We talked for a moment as we danced across the ballroom.

I then danced with the King of Sweden, then the Sultan of Baghdad, the President of France, and other Noblemen and of course many leaders. I wanted to come back to the table where my friends were sitting while others danced with the leaders, and then the Head of the Air Force came up wearing new pants. He asked me for a dance, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I agreed.

After a while of dancing with the Head of the Air Force, the Head of the Army asked me to dance with him.

As we danced, he dragged me through the floor and through many people. Many of them glared at the Army man for making them fall and being a clumsy dancer. I accidently landed in a few people and apologized to them.

I was about to slip when the Head of the Army dragged me across the floor, but I felt arms grabbing me and I looked up to see the Prince.

"Are you alright there Joanna?" He asked as he led me through the dance.

"Yes, yes, I am," I said and the pacing of my heart and adrenaline slowed down. "But the Head of the Army is a crazy dancer!"

"Yeah, he is nuts," the Prince said as he twirled me around. "But this is a special night for all of us, I have to admit. I find it funny that the Heads of the Army and Air Force's pants got ripped when they drank that frobscottle! I never knew a drink like that existed. Did you drink it before?"

"Well, yes." I said as I blushed. "I thought it was a little rude, but I admit it was kind of funny."

We danced for half an hour, and I noticed Sophie and the little girls dancing, along with the BFG. The older girls were also dancing with the leaders of the World, including the Prime Minister and the President. Everyone was smiling, dancing, and laughing, I never felt so surrounded by happiness for a long time.

After a long time of dancing, I told the Prince I was getting tired. He took me to a chair and offered me a drink of water. We went outside and enjoyed the evening breeze in the garden. We sat on a bench near the fountain and looked at each other.

"You know Joanna," the Prince said. "You and I are kind of the same."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"At first, I feel that I was the only person who was not of worth on being an heir to the throne. But I never knew I could be destined to do something heroic and maybe show a difference."

"I know," I said. "I felt so alone and broken for the past four years. I did my best to protect the girls, including Sophie. I wished I was not alone and be free from my prison. But when Sophie and I saw the BFG, I thought we were dead meat. Since Sophie and I were both small, but Sophie was about a snack size, I would have been a meal size for him or those other giants. We were relieved that wasn't the case why he kidnapped us."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No, never, I admit I never have time to be dating men and falling in love, it was difficult. Most of them would turn me down. I was hopelessly lost."

"Even I had a few girls and noblewomen I have dated with, but the relationships did not last forever. I felt that I would not find the right girl, until you and your friends came along to see my grandmother. When I heard the meeting from inside the ballroom, I saw you, and I was taken away at the sight of you. I never seen a girl as strong, wise, and beautiful as you."

I blushed at the compliment.

"Even though we did met a month ago," I said. "I guess, I did start to have strange feelings when I laid eyes on you, and you saved my life."

"And at the time I saved you and introduced myself, I then realized that I would do anything for you…. And also protect you. From that moment on… I knew that I loved you."

My eyes were starting to water and I got a tingling feeling in my stomach, but it was in a good way. I then smiled back at him.

"I… I… I … think… I... I love you too," I said stammering.

The Prince and I slowly leaned into each other and our lips were both touched. I felt fireworks exploding behind my eyes and my heartbeat pacing faster. I leaned into the kiss more. I never kissed a boy before, but it felt so wonderful and I've never been so giddy!

It felt that we were alone for the first time. We parted from the kiss and looked at each other.

"Well that was some kiss..." He said in an exasperated tone. "Am I really that bad?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "Oh no, it wasn't bad, I mean you're good, and kind and..."

Then the Prince gave a mischievous smile.

"You jerk," I said punching his shoulder.

"Oh I was just teasing," he said and wrapped his arm around me.

"I have this one more question to ask," he said. "Will you come to lunch with me?"

"I don't know…." I was surprised to hear that question, then everything paused. I got back to my senses and I nodded. "Yes, I will come to lunch with you."

The Prince smiled and I smiled with him. We kissed again, and I felt my heart fluttering inside my chest like a butterfly.

* * *

**Here it is, the moment Joanna and the Prince kiss for the first time! I felt strange to have them kiss in the end, that's how the hero and heroine kiss. Oh how I love happy endings! At least I found the best moment for Joanna and the Prince! Only one more chapter to go! Please read and review!**


	28. The Author

After the ball, the construction on the mansion for the BFG was complete, the girls, the Prince and I would help out to build the orphanage. But the little girls and Sophie would play in the gardens and sometimes help out too.

But as our homes were complete, the BFG, Sophie, and I were receiving telegrams of congratulations from around the world to thank us for imprisoning the giants. Many rulers, including Kings, Prime Ministers, and Presidents showered us (the enormous giant, the young lady, and the little girl) with presents, thank you letters, funds, money, and medals.

The Ruler of India gave the BFG a magnificent elephant, which was a dream come true for our friend. He also gave two beautiful saris for Sophie and I, hers was pink and mine was dark blue. He also gave the orphans saris too.

The King of Arabia sent us a camel each, and the Lama of Tibet sent us a llama each.

Wellington sent us one hundred pairs of willies each. I gave half to the orphan girls.

Panama gave us beautiful hats, and the King of Sweden sent us a barrel of sweet and sour pork.

Jersey sent us pullovers, and from that moment on, the gratitude's from the world never stopped. We were both finally happy, and we received many letters from children begging us to let them visit Sophie, the BFG, and I. The BFG now the Royal Dream blower can go all over England to give dreams to the children at any night of the year.

Many tourists from around the world came over to the giant pit to see the feeding time, my stepmother and stepsister grew the snozzcumbers and tossed them to the giants below. The people heard the gaints yelling and howling in disgust as they ate them. And they would also humiliate Mrs. Clonkers and Prunella and yell insults and throw food at them.

The BFG expressed a wish to learn how to speak properly, and since he became our adopted father and legal guardian. Sophie and I volunteered to help him out, Sophie taught him how to spell, read and write out sentences. I also taught him science, mathematics, and literature. He then became a splendid pupil, in his spare time, he read many books, and reading became his greatest strength. He read Shakespeare, Charles Dickens (no longer Dahl's Chickens) and many other books from around the world.

He then began to write essays about his past life and adventures. Sophie and I sat at his desk and read them, and I was impressed that he had improved on his writing skills. Even the Prince was into the BFG's essays and was fascinated by them.

"It's amazing!" I said after I finished reading them.

"These are very good," Sophie said. "I think perhaps one day, you could become a writer."

"Oh I would love that!" cried the BFG. "Do you think I could?"

"You should totally go for it, BFG," the Prince said.

"You should write a book on you, Joanna and I," Sophie said. "Especially His Highness."

"Very well," the BFG said. "I'll give it a try."

The BFG then started to work on our story for three months and he worked harder than ever. But in the end, he finished it, Sophie and I read it first and we gave him smiles that we liked it.

"We should show this to the Queen," I said. "I'm sure she'll love to read this to the Royal Children. I should read it to the girls too."

"Will she like it?" the BFG asked shyly.

"I'm sure she will," Sophie said.

* * *

We asked the Queen permission to read the story, and she agreed. A day later, the Royal Family, including the Prince's older brother and his wife and two children came to the BFG's mansion along with the girls.

"Your Highness?" I asked. "Would you do the honor of reading the story? His Highness and I would act out if you like."

"Of course Joanna," he said. "Sophie and Joanna could not sleep…."

The Older Prince, and his wife along with the Queen read out the story, and their children were filled with excitement of the story. They talked over on how the BFG kidnapped us, our growing friendship, snozzcumbers, the Bloodbottler, frobscottle, the whizzpoppers, Dream Country, the plan, and us meeting the Queen and the Royal Breakfast.

Then came to the part of where we were battling the giants.

"Then the Prince seeing the Fleshlumpeater grabbing Joanna, had to save her!" the Prince's wife said.

"So I ran up to that ugly giant with my knife," the Young Prince said as he pretended to pull an imaginary knife out. "I ran up to the Fleshlumpeater and I stabbed him in the ankle, he then howled in pain and dropped Joanna."

"At first," I said. "I thought I was a goner as I landed on the ground and passed out. But the soldiers and the BFG managed to trap the Fleshlumpeater, and at first, they thought I was dead, but I regained consciousness. I never realized that I could survive a long fall thank goodness for the soft dirt. Then as the soldiers were loading up the dreams, the BFG and Sophie went on their errand. Your Uncle," I said as their daughter and Ruth sat on my lap. "Treated my ankle, and then revealed himself as a Prince, I was surprised at first, but I recovered and accepted him."

The Duchess then finished the story with her husband and Queen, and everyone had smiles on their faces and all were very impressed.

"This is a wonderful story!" The Queen said. "I think we ought to give this book printed properly and published so other children could read this."

"I agree," the Young Prince said.

"We'd like to get copies too!" Madison said.

So the BFG was able to get his story to a publishing company and since he was a modest giant, his name could not be on it. But he decided to make up his own pen name and millions of copies were sold around the world, and he earned more money.

All the orphan girls were housed in the new orphanage and were very happy and left the past behind them. And though the nightmares of my past and the giants were decreasing, they did not go away all together, I would scream in my bed and toss and turn. But Sophie and the BFG would come and comfort me, even the Prince would visit me and I'd sleep in his arms.

* * *

Five happy years have passed, and the Prince and I were in love since the day we met. Then when I turned twenty-one, I inherited my father's money and the orphanage, and the Prince became my assistant to help me run it and we were able to take more children in, even boys. The servants from Buckingham Palace adopted even few of the young girls, and we kept in touch.

The BFG kept doing his duty as giving dreams to the children from around the world, and the Prince and I visited him and Sophie. He wrote and read more stories, and many children would visit him.

Sophie went on with her life at school, and as she grew up, she became a primary schoolteacher, and many children would beg her to tell her story of her adventures in Giant Country.

As the girls grew older, they went on with their lives and found careers of their own, Vanessa became a singer, Blaire became a librarian, Helen started to work as a baker in the Palace, Sarah worked as a nurse in a children's hospital, and Raphaelle and Ruth were adopted by Mr. Tibbs and Mary.

The Prince then asked for my hand in marriage, and I said yes! After two years of our engagement, we both got married and I became a Princess of England, and Sophie was crowned a Princess too. The Prince and I had a daughter and named her after my mother, Anne she had her father's blue eyes, and my splitting image.

But each day, as the sun would rise in the morning, I would call out good morning to the BFG and Sophie, and sometimes, I could see them smiling at the call.

But there was one thing that did matter, I was happy and I am free once more.

* * *

**I did it! I have completed this story!**

**Thank you all so much for reading my story and reviewing it! I'd like to thank violet day, 1987TJ, 1bluesapphire, and katmar1994 for encouraging me and helping me write this story! Thank you again, and you guys are the best!**

**Note: I noticed that a reader mentioned to me in the reviews about the three drunk men that got eaten by the giants, in fact I wrote that in Chapter 24. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Today is the day the 2016 movie, "The BFG" gets released in the UK!**


End file.
